


A to Z twoshots of Liam and Fallon

by Fullofimagination2020



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 59,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullofimagination2020/pseuds/Fullofimagination2020
Summary: This is two or three sets of oneshots of each letter in the alphabet.Note that each letter and word has a theme with it!  Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 159
Kudos: 120





	1. Their Ten year Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the first chapter! I don't know why this came in my head this morning and I decided I wanted to write something like this.  
> There is more than 26 chapters because after the first set of A-Z. I'm going to do more of Fallon and Liam's kids will be their kids being teenagers/preteen. However with the name of their children. I'm going to do more chapters than that letter of their name.
> 
> Don't forget a comment and a kudo. Please note that each letter and word has a theme with it!

**A is for anniversary**

"Fallon, are you ready?" Liam called from their staircase of their home. "Almost.Come up here." Fallon called to him. They were celebrating their ten year anniversary. As Liam came up the stairs and walked into one of their kids' bedrooms. He smiled to see Fallon in a red gorgeous dress. "Wow." Liam said. "Doesn't she look pretty, Daddy?" Their eight year old daughter Jackie said to her father. "She is absolutely stunning, just like you." Liam said to Jackie.

"Alright, pumpkin. Uncle Sam is downstairs if you need anything. We will be back by midnight, We love you." Fallon said to their daughter while kissing her forehead. As she was saying goodnight to their eight year old, their four year old,Tyler, decided no I will not go to bed yet. "Mommy, I don't want to go to bed." Tyler said with a pout on his lips. "Ty, you have to go to bed, buddy." Liam said to his son. "No, I wefuse to." Tyler said as he went to his older sister's bed and cuddled against Jackie. It was big enough for the two of them since they were both still pretty small.

"Sissy please let me sleep with you." Tyler said to her. "How about til mommy and daddy get home?" She said looking at her parents. Fallon knew If they didn't say yes right away then they would be here for hours. "Ok, only til we get home, ok buddy." Fallon said while she watched the little boy get really excited.

Fallon adored her kids' relationship. They were four years apart but it was definitely a relationship where they were best friends. Of course, they fight sometimes like anybody would. But something about her kids' relationship now made her happy to know where they would be ten years from now. "We love you both." Fallon said while kissing her two kids' faces.

"Mommy." Jackie said to her mom. "Yes, baby girl?" Fallon said before she could even get off the bed. "How did Daddy propose to you?" Jackie said while Tyler was lifting his head confused on what that word even met. "What is pwopose?" Tyler said sleepily but with a confused look on his face. "It's where mommy and daddy are about to get married." Liam explained to him as he began to sit on the bed knowing this would be a moment. Not that he mind. They did make reservations but it was two hours from now.Liam also had other plans that Fallon didn't know about for when they did leave.

Fallon and Liam had their two children within four year of each other. Fallon had discovered she was pregnant, almost two years into the marriage. Then again six years into the marriage. At first, Liam still stood by no children but when he heard the little heartbeat for the first time, he knew Fallon and him would somehow make good parents, or the best they could be.

"Well, I was going to propose to Daddy but he tricked me going to pitch in London. So he was practicing it on the plane." Fallon started. "Well I made your mommy mad because I told her she didn't understand the story." Liam said as he was rubbing his son's hair with his fingers who was now slowly falling asleep since it was a hour past the little boy's bedtime. "Well I then came to our room and your Dad has Roses everywhere and he gets down on one knee and I said yes." Fallon said while watching her son falling asleep. "And then you got married and now here you are ten years later." Jackie said quietly. "Yes ma'am." Fallon said. "I love you, my little princess." Fallon whispered to her then kissed her cheek. The little snores from their four year old meant that they could definitely go. "Bye mama and daddy, I love you." Jackie said as Liam kissed her forehead and then closed the door.

Hand and hand they walk downstairs. "If anything goes wrong." Fallon started to say to Sam. "I will let you know." Sam finished for her. "I mean it, Sam." Fallon said going into full mom protective mode. "I promise the kids will be ok. Just like they were last week when I was watching them." Sam said to Fallon.

Fallon and Liam had gone on a trip to London but they decided to leave the kids with Sam and their staff because they felt like it would be best to still have the routine they normally have for the kids. However they still made their ten years have a night to remember by going to their favorite restaurant. "Thank you, Sam." Fallon then said hugging him. "Anytime, I love the kiddos." Sam said with a smile. "And they love you." Liam added.

Leading Fallon out the door so they can go. As they stopped at the front door. Liam kissed her lips. "Happy ten years, Mrs.Ridley." he whispered. "Happy ten years,Mr. Ridley." Fallon said kissing him back. "Best ten years of my life." She said with a smile. "I fully agree." Liam said then took her hand. "Where are we going?" Fallon laughed at him as he was taking her by the lake. But then stopped talking once she saw a ton of Roses petals like the day he proposed but all scattered on the ground with lights that lit up the whole area. But as she looked down, she saw the petals it spelled out ten years on the ground.

"Fallon, these past ten years have been stunning. I love watching you with our children and leading them to be the kids they want them to be.I love how we can talk for hours and never get tired. I love how after a long stressful day, we have a non stressful night." Liam said as Fallon smirked at the last part. "Most of all I love how after ten years we are still rocking it." Liam said then he took her hand. "Twelve years ago I met a beautiful woman at the courthouse, and if someone told me where we are today. I would be shocked. But here we are. I am deeply in love with you and I love being your husband." Liam said to her. Fallon could feel a tear coming down her face.

"I love this life and I love watching you be a Father to our kids." Fallon said and then kissed him. That's all she felt like she could do without sobbing. "Want to cancel our dinner plans and skinny dip?" Liam asked hopefully. "Of course." Fallon said then winked at him.

They may have been married for ten years but their marriage was still full of surprises.


	2. The stress of bedrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Fallon and Liam react to Bedrest during Fallon's first pregnancy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I hope you enjoy if so leave feedback by commenting and leaving a kudo at the end!

** B is for Bedrest **

"Yes and I think-" Fallon said but then stopped all the sudden and winced in pain. "Mrs. Ridley?" One of the guys in the meetings said. Fallon just held up a finger and knowing full well what was happening. "Just continue." Fallon said to the man. The man started talking to all of them, again.

But Fallon knew in a way she couldn't handle this pain. Fallon had been getting used to this pain, it was Braxton Hicks, she is only thirty weeks but her body was definitely working hard. But they mostly got horrible when she was stressed out. At this moment, she was definitely stressed out and her body couldn't handle it.

She started to bite her lip and the lady next to her knew what was happening. She gave Fallon a glass of water. "Thank you." Fallon whispered. Fallon rubbed her stomach where her baby girl was kicking harder after the Braxton Hicks.

Fallon continued talking to everyone. But once the meeting was over, so she got up and started walking to her office. However at 30 weeks pregnant she started having this really big contraction and she ended up slowly wincing all the way down to the floor. "Oh ok." Fallon whispered. "Fallon?" The lady who was sitting with her during the meeting said to her.

Even though, Fallon didn't know her name which in a way she felt bad about it but all she wanted to do at this moment was to cuddle with Liam to get away from all this pain. However deep in her heart at this moment, she felt like she should go to the hospital. "No I need to go to the hospital." Fallon told the woman. "Ok we will get you to a hospital." The woman told Fallon. Once Fallon got to the hospital they managed to get her contractions to die down.

* * *

Fallon was lucky that she came in when she did before it got worse. She was waiting for the doctor when Liam came rushing in but slowly try to remain calm when he walked in even if it was super hard to do. This was their first pregnancy and everything new that would happen would make Liam panic more than Fallon. Fallon found it annoying because she needed to remember to stay calm. However, Liam was getting used to the pregnancy. It was just hard in the beginning when he would find Fallon crouched on their floor with tears in her eyes from the pain. But it all ended up being Braxton Hicks.

Liam was in a meeting when he got a phone call from Allison which meant something was definitely wrong. "I'm so sorry to interrupt. My wife is pregnant and her assistant is calling, do you mind?" Liam said while everyone else in the room nodded. "Hello." Liam said. "Hi, Liam. Fallon was just taken to the hospital. She was in a lot of pain." Allison said. "Say no more I'm on my way." Liam said to Allison. He told everyone and they told him to go.

Now, that Liam arrived in the hospital and seeing Fallon in a hospital bed and a IV up her arm. He just wanted to make sure she was ok. Fallon had her eyes closed from the stress over the past thirty minutes as she was waiting for Liam so the doctor can tell them what is going on. Liam walked up to her and kissed her on the lips. "Hi." Fallon weakly said. "Hi, Fal." Liam said and kissed her again. She didn't want him to stop. "Kiss me again." Fallon said to him which he happily did so.

"How are you feeling?" He said while sitting on the bed. "Better." Fallon said, giving him a small smile. "They had to give me some medicine to help the contractions.But I was waiting for you to come so that way we can find out whatever is going on, together." Fallon said.

"So this morning when you told me, you were ok, were you really?" Liam asked her as he allowed her to play with his fingers which she often did when she was trying to find a way of telling him she is scared of something. "I don't really know, I mean I felt the pain but I thought it was normal. But I guess… I guess the stress is catching up to me." Fallon said with a tear falling down her face.

Liam was used to Fallon's emotions all over the place but he could tell this wasn't hormones. "Fal, what is really bugging you." He said as he was wiping the tears that were coming down really fast. "I don't think I can do this anymore, my back is hurting, I'm exhausted ALL the damn time, my feet are so swollen to the point where I have to take off my heels during my meetings and I feel like all day long I'm trying to catch up with work but then Jackie is constantly kicking me which always hurts." Fallon said now at this point more tears falling quickly down her face.

"Fal, come here." Liam said and she allowed Liam to hold her. "Fallon, you are doing so good, do this for Jackie." He said while he hold his sobbing wife in his arms and rubbing her back.

* * *

A few moments went by like this, when the doctor knocked on the door. "Mrs and Mr. Ridley, I am sorry to interrupt. But I have bad and good news now." Doctor Pam announced.

"Ok…" Fallon and Liam both said. "Well, Fallon your blood pressure is super high and that's what caused today. So, the bad news is that we will have to make you do bedrest for the rest of your pregnancy but the good news baby girl is all healthy." Doctor Pam said.

"Bedrest, but I have a company-" Fallon said but was interrupted by the doctor. "Yes, I know and I am truly sorry. But for now this is what is best for your baby and you. I will see you in two weeks." Doctor Pam said and walked out the door.

"Babe-" Liam but was interrupted by Fallon. "It's ok, I will have the same meetings on the computer. I can work from home for a couple hours if needed.Right?" Fallon said hopefully. "Let your body rest for a few days, there is no harm in waiting for a few days." Liam reminded her. Fallon pouted her lips sadly but knew he was right. "You are right." She said.

Then Liam lifted up her hospital dress which had shorts under it so it was ok to do that. "Hey Jackie, we are excited to meet you but not quite yet. You have to stay in Mama just for a little bit longer." Liam said as he softly rubs his hand on Fallon's swollen belly. "I love you, Liam." Fallon said "I love you too, Fallon and I am extremely happy both of you are ok." Liam said as he kissed her belly and then her lips.

* * *

Fallon and Liam were kept overnight to be sure she was ok. But in the morning they were free to go home. Fallon and Liam agreed to work together but for the next week he forced her to relax. He wanted to make sure she wasn't working so he took care of her the first few week of the bedrest.

They let the staff go since both of them would be home. Whatever Fallon needed he was right there to get. She wanted food or water, he would bring it to her. She wanted to watch another movie but not be alone. He was right there. She would cry over something on her Tik tok's for you page, he was there with tissues.Fallon's favorite part was when her back would hurt, Liam would run bubble baths for her and he would get in the bubble bath with her while rubbing her back or feet.

Fallon knew this was going to be hard because no way with her constantly on the go before would make bed rest easy. But Fallon knew with her husband being there and helping along the way. It would make it somehow easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this one shot, do you think Fallon would really work til she ended up in the hospital?


	3. Cinderella and Colds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Fallon and Liam react when their daughter has a cold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed this oneshot. If you did let me know by commenting and leaving a kudo!

**C is for Cinderella and Colds.**

All of the sudden, Liam woke up with a little figured crawling on top of him. "Daddy." The little four year old said to her father. But Liam could hear the pain in her voice. "What's wrong,Jackie?" Liam said quitely, trying not to wake up his wife next to him. "My thwoat hurts." Jackie said to him with tears coming down her face. Liam then picked up his daughter, her Cinderella blanket, and his phone and took her downstairs to the kitchen.

"I didn't want to wake up mommy since she has been having trouble sleeping." He told his daughter. Which was true, with Fallon being 35 weeks pregnant she could constantly feel the baby kicking and some nights she would stay awake because the kicks and hormones would keep her up.

"Daddy, can you please help me." Jackie said to her Dad who was still holding her but had put her on top of the kitchen counter. "Baby where does it hurt?" Liam asked her. Jackie then pointed at her throat and head. "Ok, let's get you some medicine." He said as he went to the kitchen cabinet and got child's cold medicine. "Ok, I need you to drink this." He said while handing it to her. "But this is yucky, Daddy." Jackie said then let out a little sneeze. "I know, baby but this will make you feel a lot better." Liam said as he rub her back. Then Jackie took the medicine after she was done. Liam was putting it away but when he turned around, he saw Jackie was wanting him.

He picked her up and she rest her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Daddy." Jackie whispered. "I love you too." Liam said while rubbing her back then went to the couch and laid down with Jackie and her blanket on his chest who loved the comfort from her father when she wasn't feeling good since she got up. About a few minutes, Liam heard a soft snoring from the little girl on his chest. He kissed her head. He thought about getting up but he felt like his daughter needed this comfort at this moment.

When Liam heard the first time that Fallon was pregnant, he panicked. He felt like he would be repeating the past. But the truth was once Fallon continued her pregnancy he fell in love with the idea of having a daughter. Of course, the moment Jackie was born, his heart stopped. He fell in love with the little girl that was right in front of him.

Now, four years later, Liam was still holding that girl still thinking it was the best feeling in the world. As Liam laid holding his daughter he couldn't help but think about the baby that would be coming in a few weeks then he would fall in love with this feeling all over again.Fallon and Liam wanted a surprise gender birth because to be honest, they didn't know if they wanted another baby after this one. Right now with one kid was hard, it was hard to think about two kids nevertheless three children.

Now, as he stared at the one daughter sleeping on his chest. Holding his shirt and the mouth slightly open like how Fallon does when she also doesn't feel good. He couldn't help but wonder what their next baby would be like.

Fallon and Liam thought Jackie was like Fallon in a way except she was a total Daddy's girl. Not that Jackie didn't care for her mom it's just she loves to have her father by her side. That's what one thing both parents adore about her. Jackie may have gotten Fallon's looks and sassiness. But she was a full daddy's girl.

* * *

The next morning, Liam woke up with Fallon rubbing her thumb on his cheek. Fallon wasn't on bed rest this pregnancy because she learned to balance out work and her body. Which was extremely hard to do with trying to balance all of it but she didn't want to experience eight weeks of bedrest like she had to do with Jackie.

"Is she ok?" Fallon whispered to him while pointing at their daughter. "She wasn't feeling good, last night so I just stayed with her." Liam whispered. But at the motion of him talking Jackie started to move but then had a coughing fit. "I guess it's time again for that medicine." Liam said to Fallon who got up and got her some medicine.

"Daddy." Jackie said with tears coming down her face. "Mommy is going to give you medicine." Liam said to his daughter. "Can we watch Cindewella, Daddy?" Jackie said to him. "If you drink all your medicine" Liam said to her but still ended up putting the movie on.

When Fallon came over she hand the little cup of medicine to Jackie. Who was sitting on Liam's lap with her Cinderella blanket on top of both of them while Cinderella was playing in the background. "Here you go baby girl." Fallon said handing her the medicine. "Thank you,mama." Jackie said and she took a sip and then made a face. "I know it's not the most tastiest thing but it was help you." Fallon said while sitting down on the couch and kissing her cheek.

Liam then turn his head and kiss his wife's lips. "Eww, Daddy!" Jackie said while covering her eyes with her hands. Then Liam started to smile at his daughter,took her hand and his daughter knew exactly what was going on. "No Daddy, don't do it please." Jackie said as Liam picked up his daughter and started tickling with her laughing hysterically by him doing this.

"Mama... Help me!" She said but after a few seconds her laughing caught up to her and she started having a coughing fit. "Ok, let's stop." Fallon said as Liam put Jackie on the couch next to Fallon. Jackie then laid her head on her mother's legs. "Oh my poor sick baby girl." Fallon said while rubbing her back. "Mommy sing to me?" Jackie said then Fallon started to sing "My Girl by The Temptation."

It was a few minutes of doing this when Jackie fell asleep when Liam sat on the other side of Fallon after taking the medicine cap and putting the Cinderella blanket on the little girl who was cuddling against Fallon's lap.

"She sleeps just like you." Liam whispered to Fallon who was now singing "You are my sunshine." But she was singing it super quitely and slowly somewhat stopping to be sure she was sleeping. "I feel bad that she got a cold." Fallon whispered back. "Yeah, you know I was thinking." Liam said then got close to Fallon's face. "Oh yeah?" She said quietly back. Then Liam kissed her. "I just want to do that without making our daughter grossed out." Liam chuckled. Then Fallon kissed him again.

"One day she will be teaching the baby inside me those sayings." Fallon told him. "Oh I bet. With the screams across the house with them being gross out." Liam said with a big grin. They both secretly loved it when Jackie did it. They thought it was cute with the giggles across the room when Liam tickles and teases her about her saying it. Since it was only eight in the morning and they didn't seem to be moving anytime soon. Fallon and Liam fell asleep resting head and head on each other.

This was the life they enjoyed. Having Cinderella in the background. The little four year old on Fallon's lap even if she does have a cold and will probably be cranky when she wakes up. Then one on the way in just a few weeks. But most of all Liam and Fallon had one another, and that's what they enjoyed the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy it, did you like how Jackie is a daddy's girl? I plan on writing more of Fallon's personality in her soon. Do you have any recommendations on what word I should do. Let me know down below. (: Have a good day.


	4. The pain of a drunk Fallon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallon got drunk at business party after an argument with Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you did don't forget to let me know by commenting and leaving a kudo.

**D is for Drunk.**

It was ten at night as Fallon was at a business party,trying to talk to two business women to work with her company. However, it wasn't working to well for her because she was super drunk. "Well that's a load of shit... Sometimes! It's best that you got to try new things… but make time for the old things….so I think you two should definitely help a woman out-" Fallon said but was interrupted by Liam.

Before they came to the party Fallon and Liam had an argument about how Fallon was working too much, it got to the point where Liam knew they both were being petty, however they had to go to the party before solving the issue they were having. However, Fallon felt like she was messing up her marriage and they only been married for half a year. Even if Liam and Fallon were mad at one another about work, Liam didn't want his wife to embarrass herself if she was trying to get a highly well known business to cover her magazine.

"Hi, I think we should go." Liam told Fallon softly. While taking her hand, he nodded at the two business women. "Just think about my offer." Fallon said while waving at the two ladies. "I think they may do it." Fallon half whispering and half talking to Liam as they were walking away. "Maybe…Let's get our car," Liam said to her. "Ok but I think.. I think I should drive." Fallon said while poking at Liam's shoulder. "Not tonight." He told her as he told the guy where their car is. "Liam…" Fallon said. "Yes?" Liam asked while putting a hand on her back so she wouldn't fall over since she was stumbling. "Never mind," Fallon said as their car pulled up.

Once they got home, Liam helped her out of the car, "One step at a time Fallon" Liam told her. "It's like I'm in AA. One step at a time." Fallon said while raising her hand up in the air.

As Liam and Fallon continued up the stairs, Fallon continued saying random things to Liam. "Ok here we go, Fallon. I'm going to need you to stay right here. I'm going to get you new clothes and a few other things. Don't move, got it?" Liam told her. "Got it." Fallon said while laughing and putting her thumbs up.

Liam quickly went upstairs and grabbed the things he needed.As he was walking out of the bedroom he heard her talking and then a crash then "SHIT." Fallon cursed. "Ugh." Fallon then sat on the floor and started to cry. "Fallon?" Liam said to her as he quickly walked down the stairs. "I broke the damn flower pot." Fallon muttered. "It's ok, Fal. We can get a new one." Liam said. "No, it's not, I just wanted to go on the damn couch!" Fallon said as she started to sob.

As he sat down next to her she slowly started to sob more and more, he took her hand which was bleeding so he decided to carry her bridal style to the couch. As he was cleaning the cut he allowed her to still cry. "Arms up." He said to her as he changed her into a hoodie and then put some sweatpants on her. It was when he was trying to put her makeup off that the small sobs were turning into hiccups and she was having trouble breathing. As then he stop taking off her makeup, he looked into her eyes and wiped the tears that were coming down. "Fallon,come on. We can talk or we can go to sleep." He said softly to her.

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier with our fight, do you still love me?" Fallon said with another hiccup. "Of course, hey. I mean we are disagreeing like any couple would." Liam said to her. "But you think I work too much? Does that mean I failed you?" Fallon asked him. "No, Fallon.I am still in love with you just like I was yesterday and just like I will be forever." Liam told her. It was quiet for a moment as Fallon rested her head on Liam's shoulder, but this didn't last long as Fallon shot her head up from his shoulder and covered her mouth. "I'm going to throw up." She said to him. Liam then got the bucket, and the bottle of water while rubbing her back. He knew this was going to be a long night.

They spent half the night by the bathroom floor with Fallon leaning against Liam's chest as he rubs her back. She fell asleep after they stayed like this for some time. He picked her up and cuddled with her on the couch.

It was eight in the morning and Fallon's head was spinning. When she sat up she felt like she could puke. But she was happy that she didn't. Then Fallon saw a note on the table, she picked it up and began to read it. She was honestly in shock that she could even read it,yet.

Fallon,

I know you are probably not feeling your best right now. But meet in our bedroom upstairs, I love you.

Liam.

As Fallon walked in the bedroom she was shocked to see candles and a bubble bath running. "Liam?" Fallon said softly. "Good morning gorgeous." Liam said as he kissed her cheek. "What is this?" Fallon whispered as squinted her eyes, she may not be throwing up but she is still dealing with a killer headache from last night.

"Well, I know you will probably be dealing with a headache all day. So, today is a spa day." Liam said with a smile then started pointing as he continued to talk. "I got your favorite candles this morning and flowers." Liam said as he handed her white lilies. "I also got you bacon and crackers for when you are hungry and some water." Liam said as he pointed at the items. "And lastly I felt we should enjoy our morning with a bubble bath. You do deserve it." Liam said with a small smile.

"Liam… What in the world?" She said with a small laugh. "Are we going to get in?" Liam asked her. They got undressed and Fallon brushed her teeth. As they got in the bathtub it was just a few moments of pure silence as Liam was washing Fallon's body and now her hair.

"I'm sorry I told you you weren't making time for us." Liam said as he was washing her hair with cherry shampoo. "I'm sorry, I haven't made time for us. I just think I can do it all.When inside I know I can't. It's a habit, you of all people should know that. I mean we first met and got married for business." Fallon said to him with her eyes closed.

"I know… I know. I just hate having to carry you into bed at two in the morning because you are passed out on your desk." Liam told her as he continued massaging her hair with his fingers. "I barely get to see you Fallon and when I do it is over FaceTime. It is hard." He said. "Well what do you want me to do?" Fallon said as her eyes were still closed and her head was starting to feel better from Liam massaging the top of it.

"I want you to take care of yourself, we are arguing all the time because you are exhausted." He said softly. "Just from six pm to six am,that's twelve hours, can you make that time to take care of yourself?" He asked her. "You are right. I will tried to do it. I just want us to be happy." Fallon told him. "And I just want you to always be healthy and happy. But I told you last night and I will tell you this everyday if needed. I will support you no matter where this crazy life takes us." Liam said as Fallon turned her head and he kissed her lips.

"Thank you, and how bad was I last night? I bet those ladies will not join the cover now." Fallon chuckled. "Well I wasn't there til I had to stop you from talking about who knows what... but, when we got home and you were telling me that time Alexis told you, you were fat. But then you slap your butt and then said but now I'm thick!Then we got inside and I was getting stuff from upstairs and you cried when you broke a flower pot as your hands were bleeding." Liam said while laughing as Fallon put her hands on her forehead. "Oh my God and you still want to be married to that?" She asked him. "Until the end of time,baby." Liam said kissing her on the neck.

They stayed in the bath for another hour while eating and just holding one another.They eventually ended up getting out of the bath to only then cuddled in the bed.

While they were in the bed, Fallon checked her emails to only be shocked when she got an email that those ladies would actually like to do business with her after who knows what she said to them before Liam stopped her. With the reassurance that she didn't mess up completely her life, last night. She peacefully fell asleep in Liam's arms for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you enjoy this? Did you like how Liam took care of her? Is there any ideas you have let me know in the comments.


	5. Birthdays and earrings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallon and Jackie got their ears pierced for Jackie's tenth birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed if you did don't forget to leave a comment and a kudo.

**E is for earrings.**

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to Miss.Sleepy head, Happy birthday to you.." Fallon softly sang to wake up her daughter while rubbing her back. "Time to get up Miss Big ten years old, finally two full hands..." Fallon said. But still her daughter refused to get up, she didn't and even lifted up her head from the pillow. Fallon frowned at this. "Ok, or I can just get your Dad to throw the bacon away and cancel their plans to get your earrings." Fallon said

"No…. You wouldn't dare do it,Mom." Jackie said while lifting her head from the pillow. Fallon just laughed at her daughter's curly brown hair in front of her face. "Ok, well you have ten minutes to get up and come downstairs or I'm getting Tyler." Fallon said, kissing her daughter's head. "How in the world are you ten?" Fallon said to her while getting up. "The time has never stopped, mama" Jackie said. "You are definitely right, baby girl." Fallon chuckled at the sassy comment.

When Fallon got downstairs she saw her six year old son talking to Liam. For just a moment, she just stood there and watched her husband and son talk.On weekends, Liam cooks and they let the kitchen staff go.Ever since Fallon and Liam started having kids, they agreed to lower the staff so they can raise kids fully and not the way their parents did. In general they don't have nannies, however they do have a cleaning staff that come around ten in the morning. 

"Do you like bacon, daddy." Tyler asked him. "It is good." Liam said to him. "I saw sissy put ketchup on her bacon...That's just gross." Tyler said while fake gagging. "You put mayo on your eggs,Tyler." Liam said in a serious voice. "But that's a type of different food, Daddy." Tyler said while rolling his eyes.

Fallon then walked in the kitchen. "Good morning Mommy." Tyler said as he ran to Fallon who then picked him up and tickled him. "No, mommy!" He said while laughing hysterically. "Tyler, you are a mess." Fallon said, grabbing a wet washcloth to her son's face.

"You are a mess too,mommy.Everytime you and daddy cook in the kitchen on the weekends.You are so messy that you have to wear his shirt." Tyler said to Fallon. Fallon's cheek turned red and Liam was biting his lip to try not to laugh. "No need to be ashamed. We are all messy sometimes, just not that messy where Daddy has to be shirtless." Tyler said as he rolls her big blue eyes. "Tyler, your bacon is ready." Liam said. Fallon put Tyler down and Liam walked over to Fallon. "Yeah messy mommy." Liam winked at her. Fallon just gave him a glare.Then Jackie walked into the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday, Jackie!" Tyler said. "Happy birthday, princess!" Liam said while hugging her. "Thanks, Daddy and Ty." Jackie said. "Your food is on the table." Liam told her. "Thank you." Jackie said then Fallon came around with a blueberry muffin. Ever since Fallon became pregnant with Jackie, they always celebrated with muffin during breakfast. It just kind of happened. Now, they do it every year just for the fun of it.

This year, Fallon was going to go big on the party but Jackie didn't want to. She looked at her mom straight in the face and said please just let me get my ear pierce and hang out with Sam, Blake, and Alexis. The relationship with Sam was just best friends. While the relationship with Blake was very calm, honestly, Blake fell in love with his grandkids when they first met each other.Lastly Alexis and Jackie's relationship is very much love of shopping and a grandma type of relationship.

As Jackie blew out her candle, Fallon looked at her with tears in her eyes because her baby girl is ten. That's insane to her, it felt as if Jackie was just born yesterday and Fallon and Liam were trying to figure out how to be parents to this little baby girl. Laura hasn't really been in their lives anymore. Liam told her that he loved her but this is his family whether she liked it or not. As for Adam, he hasn't really been in their lives since he tried to crash Fallon and Liam's wedding but that is a whole different story.

"Ok, What's the game plan?" Fallon said to Jackie. "Mommy, what do you mean by game plan?" Tyler said looking awfully confused. "It means a plan for the day." Liam explained to the little boy. "Daddy, can you pass me the mayo?" Tyler said. Fallon laughed at her husband's expression as he got the mayo from the refrigerator.

"Well the earrings, and then grandpas?" Jackie said to her as Liam and Tyler were putting mayo on the eggs. "Sounds like a plan to me. We can open presents when we get to grandpa's house." Fallon said while taking a bite of her bacon. "Mom, please tell me you went somewhat easy." Jackie said to Fallon.

Jackie maybe Fallon's kid however she definitely got Liam's personality more than Fallon's. Jackie may have gotten Fallon's sassiness and looks but everything else screams Liam. "I promise you. I only got you a few things. I went low like you asked me." Fallon said but then looked over at Liam who was looking at Tyler in disgust.

"Babe, I don't know why you are gross out by this. I ate that when I was pregnant with Tyler." Fallon said while trying to not laugh at Liam's expression. "I still don't understand it." Liam said as he was taking his plate to the sink.

About an hour all of then "Mommy." The little six year old boy said to Fallon. "Yes bubs." Fallon said as she was buckling him up in the car. "Where are we going?" Tyler asked his mom as he began to look around the car at his ten year old sister and Liam who was in the driver seat. "To get Jackie's ear pierce." Fallon said to him. "What's that?" Tyler said. "See my earrings." Fallon said pointing at her earrings on each side.

"Oh. Can you get more than one?" Tyler asks while tilting his head. "Yes you can." Fallon said but before she could shut the door. Tyler put his hand on top of his sister and Fallon's hands. "Mommy you should pierce your ears again for sissy when she gets scared." Tyler said "I don't think mom would do that. Plus, I'm not that scared.But mommy would you really do it? For my birthday?" Jackie said while batting her eyelids.

Liam was in the front seat knowing fully well Fallon will probably end up saying yes because her daughter's big blue eyes. Even if Fallon is very good at saying no and being determined with her no. Sometimes their kids are very hard to say no to because they have a personality like Fallon.

"Ummm… you know what. Ok." Fallon said. "Why not. I have been wanting to do it for some time now. I'm not getting any younger." Fallon said. "Yeah mommy you are getting pretty old." Tyler said. "Tyler." Jackie said while laughing. Fallon just kissed her son's cheek and shut the car door.

"Are you really going to do it." Liam said. "Like the kid in the back said I'm not getting younger." Fallon said, rolling her eyes. "Yeah but you are getting hotter." Liam said. "Oh yeah?" Fallon said as she kissed him. "We are still here." Tyler said with his eyes covered and Jackie was laughing at his reaction, now being used to this behavior of their parents.

When they got to Claire's, Fallon decided to go first. However, it wasn't Jackie that was scared, it was Tyler who was. Tyler grabbed Liam's hand and asked if mommy would cry. Fallon honestly thought it was adorable how much his son cared for her. Tyler sat on his mom's lap and looked at the lady. "Why do you have that thing?" Tyler asked her. "It's so I can put the hole for the earring." The lady explained to him as she put a dot on Fallon's ear. "Will it hurt my mommy and sissy?" Tyler asked in a concerned voice.

Liam and Jackie just stood there watching this. "It's all the questions I want to ask." Jackie whispered softly where Tyler couldn't hear. "Are you sure you are ready for this responsibility?" Liam asked her. It's not that she couldn't handle it. Liam knew that she could definitely handle it. The only reason why they didn't do it when she was a newborn is because they wanted Jackie to decide on her own. Then she never really had much interest in doing it since she is a tomboy. She just recently got into wanting her ear pierce and more girly stuff.

"Yes Daddy. I'm ready for this. I can take care of myself." Jackie said as she chuckled at Tyler's reaction when the gun made the earring go into Fallon's ear. "Wow!Sissy, did you see that?" Tyler said to her. "I saw it,Ty." Jackie said as the lady did the other ear. "Now it's Sissy's turn." Tyler said as Fallon put Tyler down and got up.

As Jackie sat down, Tyler walked up to her. "Don't worry sissy, I will hold your hand while it's happening like I did with Mommy." Tyler said to her. The lady who was piercing the ears was in awe by the little boy. Jackie smiled at the boy. "You want to sit in my lap, buddy?" Jackie said to him. "Ok! I will protect you." Tyler said. Fallon and Liam couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of this all.

After all the shopping and ear piercing were done. They all went to Blake's house. As Fallon helps Tyler out of the car. Tyler ran to the door. "Grandpa!" He said running to Blake. "Hey Buddy." Blake said while picking him up.

A lot of things have changed for Blake for one thing: Anders wasn't here anymore since he passed away five years ago. Blake was a single man still working with his company. "Guess what Sissy and Mommy did!?" Tyler said to him. "What did they do?" Blake asked his grandson. "They got holes in their ears." Tyler said while looking at Blake with a funny expression. "Wow really!" Blake said then look at his granddaughter.

The truth why Blake fell in love with both his grandkids so easily was it reminded him what it was like to have Steven and Fallon when they were kids. He missed those days but he thinks it's better to be a grandparent where he got to spoil the kids.

"Wow. Very nice. Did you say mommy got one?" Blake asked. "Yep." Jackie said as Fallon showed him. "Just so it's a little special,Tyler and Jackie insist on me doing it." Fallon said. As Tyler nodded his head very excitedly.

It was an hour later, when they all did Cake and icecream. Tyler was cuddled in Fallon's arms while Fallon rubbing his blonde hair. Tyler was passed out from all the sugar he had since he wasn't used to it. As Jackie opened her present she got earrings, clothes, money, and lastly a phone. "We have some rules with it but I think you are respectable enough to have a phone." Fallon said. "Thank you, Mom and Daddy." Jackie said as she hugged both of them.

After a little bit after this, all of them were in the car going home. As Fallon looked at both kids passed out in the backseat. Fallon started to feel emotional. "You okay?" Liam said to her. "I can't believe our baby is ten." Fallon whispered while holding his hand. "The most exciting ten years of my life besides being married to you for twelve years, of course." Liam said. "We could always have another one." Liam then jokes. "We can?!" Fallon said back, very much serious. "Ummm I don't know what to say." Liam said. "Maybe I will get to change your mind." Fallon winked as they pulled up into their driveway. "Maybe if that's what fate brings us. I love you." Liam told her. "I love you more." Fallon said as he kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like Tyler's little personality? Should Fallon and Liam have another kid? Comment what you think of this chapter!


	6. Fighting with mood swings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallon and Liam found out they were pregnant for the third time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy this don't forget to comment the question of the day (at the end of the notes) so I know what you want to read next. Don't forget to leave a kudo. Enjoy!

**F is for fighting.**

"Are you kidding me,Liam!?" Fallon yelled to Liam as they were walking into the house. Tyler and Jackie were following behind their parents. The ten year old knew her parents have been fighting a lot more and her mom has been more emotional for some reason.

"I can't even look at you right now." Fallon muttered as she walked away. Meanwhile Liam just sat down on the stairs with his hands covering his face. Tyler then went to his mom while Jackie just stood there next to her Dad.

"What's up with you and mom?" Jackie said as she sat down next to him. "I don't know anymore." Liam muttered. "Are you and mom going to get a divorce?" Jackie asked quietly. "What makes you think that?" Liam said while uncovering his face. "Dad, half my friend's parents are divorce. Private schools kids are full with rich and divorce parents." Jackie said " I just thought we were different." Jackie whispered.

"Baby, that's not why we are fighting." Liam said. "Then why are you sleeping on the couch?" Jackie said. As Liam looked at Jackie he could see the panic look on the girl's face. He couldn't help but just want to hold her and tell her everything is going to be ok. " It's complicated right now, I don't even know what is happening." Liam said to her. "Then why don't you talk about it. You always tell me to be the bigger person whenever I get angry at someone and that I should express my words rather than fight over it. But you and mom aren't even doing it." Jackie said to him.

As if on cue, Tyler ran in. "Daddy, mommy is getting sick." Tyler said. Liam then got up from the stairs. "Tyler and Jackie, can you both get ready for bed. Jackie, can you make sure he goes to bed? I'm going to talk to your mom." Liam said then kissed each of their cheeks. "Yes sir. Come on Tyler." Jackie said while Tyler took her hand and walked upstairs.

Liam then walked into the guest bathroom. "Fal?" Liam whispered to see Fallon on the floor holding her stomach, eyes closed and streams of tears were falling down her cheeks. Liam then sat down on the floor, and rubbed her back very gently. "Fallon, do you need anything?" Liam said softly, not sure if she had calmed down from their fight. Fallon then opened her eyes. "I'm going to throw up again." She muttered while sitting up and then put her head on the toilet seat.

It was ten minutes of Fallon going off and on with throwing up and leaning back on Liam when she finally didn't get sick. "Jackie said something that I think we should try." He said. "What?" Fallon whispered while hiccuping. "We need to talk." Liam said. "I think...I'm pregnant." Fallon whispered and hiccuped again. "Ok.." Liam said. He had a feeling that she was pregnant from her attitude like when she was pregnant with Jackie and Tyler. Which was moody and always picking a fight and then being tired all the time. Sometimes in the afternoon when Liam would bring Fallon lunch he would find her head on the desk passed out. This was actually somewhat a new thing, it did happen once during Jackie's pregnancy but now it was happening all the time.

"Do you have a test?" Liam asked. "I did but once we had to go to Blake's. I just decided to let it go.So, I haven't looked, yet" Fallon said. "Where is it?" Liam asked her. "It's sitting on the sink." Fallon whispered as Liam stood up and looked at it. He then smiled at Fallon.

"What is it, is it positive?" Fallon asked hiccuping then she put her forehead against the toilet seat because she started to feel sick again. "If so this is going to be a long pregnancy." Fallon muttered. "Well, I will help you." Liam said. Then Fallon put her head up and her eyes got all watery. "It's positive?" Fallon asked. "Yes." Liam said with a smile. "Man that joke we made six months ago is really bad timing now." Fallon said. "I can't wait for the new adventure." Liam said with a small smile.

It was funny to both of them how they both love having kids when fourteen years ago Liam told Fallon he didn't want children. But now, it was everything they could ever dream of. "I love you Fal." Liam said kissing her head and she lean on his chest. "I love you too." Fallon said.

"Do you think Tyler and Jackie will be excited?" Fallon said "I think Jackie will be excited . She loves having a little brother, and I think Tyler will be excited once he understands what is going on." Liam said while rubbing her shoulders.

It was quiet as Fallon hiccuped more and tried not to get sick. All of the sudden both of them heard Tyler's voice. "Mommy." Tyler said. "Tyler, I thought I told you to go to bed." Liam said. "Sorry Daddy, Tyler ran down here before I could stop him." Jackie said. But then she looked down at what was on the floor. "Wait? Are you? Mom!?" Jackie said excitedly. "We just found out." Liam said as he looked at Fallon who was trying not to laugh at her daughter's reaction.

"Mommy, are you ok?" Tyler said as he sat down next to her. Liam then put Tyler on his lap. "Tyler, you are going to be a big brother." Liam said to him. "I am?!" Tyler said excitingly. Since Fallon has never been pregnant again since Tyler. Tyler didn't fully understand what that meant since he is six turning seven in four months. He knew what a big brother was but he didn't really know what pregnancy was. "What does that mean?" Tyler asked him.

"Well, it means my belly is going to grow with a baby inside of me." Fallon explained to him. "So, when will the baby be here?" Tyler asked his parents. "It will probably won't be til June or August, bubs. " Fallon said while rubbing his curly blonde hair. "That's a long time, mommy." Tyler said "But while my tummy is growing, the baby will grow too. It will make more sense as it is happens." Fallon said to him. "I'm excited to be a big brother." Tyler said.

"You are? What about Jackie , you ready to be a big sister again?" Fallon asked her daughter. "I'm really excited to be a sister again. Congratulations, mama." Jackie said while kissing her mom's cheek. "Ok, bedtime." Liam said while standing up with Tyler in his arms. "But mommy are you ok?" Tyler asked while his head was on Liam's shoulder and he was still concerned why his mom was getting sick. "Yes,baby, I promise I'm ok. I love you buddy." Fallon said, blowing a kiss with her hand. Tyler then blew a kiss back.

Jackie, however, decided she wanted to stayed with Fallon. "So you and daddy are ok?" Jackie asked her. "Yes baby. My hormones are going to go more insane, so I do apologize ahead of time." Fallon smiled at her. "Are you too sick to cuddle with me?" Jackie said. She may be ten but she knew her mom needed that comfort. "No, I'm feeling better now." Fallon said as she stood up and quickly brushed her teeth.

As they went to Liam and Fallon's bed, Jackie cuddled against Fallon's back and they fell asleep from both of their tiredness. When Liam came back, thirty minutes later, with a water bottle and some crackers, he saw both of his girls passed out together. He took a small photo and smiled at how cute he thought this was.

Liam put the stuff on the nightstand and then went on the other side of Fallon and laid beside her. Fallon took his hand who had woken up from the movement of the bed. "I can't wait for this baby." Fallon said with a small smile. "I love you and this life." Liam said while kissing her lips. "I love you and this life, too." Fallon said while kissing him back. They all fell asleep cuddled against one another.

This life was going to be busy again but both Fallon and Liam were ready for the new adventure again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day- Did you like how Fallon and Liam found out? Give me a name from K to Z and I will write the baby's name and all about the pregnancy. I am planning on doing a girl. 
> 
> Also I am going to J and T as Jackie and Tyler for more of their personalities and the pregnancy Fallon and Liam had with them.
> 
> Comment what you think of this chapter! And leave a kudo so I know you like it.


	7. Girl's day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallon and Jackie have a girl's day out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this one if you did don't forget to comment and a kudo what you think about it. I love hearing feedback.

**G is for girls.**

Fallon slammed her hand on the desk. "No,John,you listen to me,buddy." Fallon said. But soon got quiet when the business man said the offer was over. "You know what fine…" Fallon said and hung the phone up.

Tyler was running around screaming as Jackie was saying I'm going to get you. The four year old was definitely enjoying this attention while waiting for his parents to get off. It is almost six o clock and Fallon has been working non-stop all day. She put her hands on her head to get the headache to go away when all of the sudden she heard Tyler's voice stopped for a moment.

"Daddy!" Tyler yelled and Fallon could hear the footsteps running over to Liam. "Hi buddy." Liam said.

Then all the sudden, Jackie came into the office. "Hi mommy." Jackie said. "Hey baby girl." Fallon said with a tired smile. "I heard you yelling earlier on the phone, are you ok?" Jackie said. "Yeah just dumb work stuff." Fallon said as she closed her laptop.

"Do you think we can have a girl's day tomorrow? I know I have all the clothes I could ever want and desire. But I feel like it was fun.Even if I am not like you with being a girly girl in a way." Jackie nervously told her. "Yeah we can do something." Fallon said while smiling.

Fallon loves the days that Jackie comes to her and tells her she wants to have a day with her. "We can do it tomorrow since it is Saturday. We can go out and eat lunch then get our nails done.Go shopping!" Fallon said excitedly. "Oh no…" Jackie said as she was shaking her head and laughing at how excited her mom was.While they were walking out of Fallon's office.

"It's not oh no.. you will love it." Fallon told her. "Last time, you said that you ended up into a fight over a purse." Jackie reminded her while rolling her eyes. "That lady took it out of my hand… that's why I like online shopping." Fallon said as they were walking into the kitchen.

Liam then caught on to what they were talking about. "Why are we talking about the last girl's day?" Liam said while setting out the dinner that their cook made for them. "Because our beautiful daughter wants to do girl's day." Fallon said as she hugged Jackie.

" Mommy said something about shopping, and I remembered what happened last year with the lady and the high heels." Jackie said while sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I remember one time, your mom wanted to buy a home so I went with her and she saw this one home that she loved. Well, this family was looking at it and she went around telling lies to everyone. Well, when the family came around your mom thought it would be a great idea to rent the Gardner's kids and pay them to call them Mommy." Liam said as Fallon was rolling her eyes but she definitely had a smile from the memory.

Jackie's face looked pure shocked while Tyler was coming into the kitchen. "Mama!" Jackie said while laughing. "Well, I mean we didn't end up getting it. But, I tried my best." Fallon said while setting Tyler's plate in front of him. "But that's so mean!" Jackie said while laughing. Fallon just shrugged but had a smirk. "We have plenty of stories about your mom.." Liam started to say. "But we aren't going to talk about it right?" Fallon said while giving him a look that was telling him to shut up.

"Right." Liam said while laughing nervously then kissing her lips. "Why not now?" Jackie asked while struggling to cut her steak. "Maybe when you are older." Fallon said as Liam helped Jackie cut her the steak. "Aww ok." Jackie said.

The next morning, Fallon walked over to Jackie's room and laid next to her on the bed while rubbing her arm. "Good day,Sunshine." Fallon sang to her. Jackie slowly opened her eyes. "Good morning, Mom." Jackie whispered. "Hi, how did you sleep?" Fallon asked her. "Like a baby. Although, people say that and Tyler never slept." Jackie said to her. "That's very true." Fallon said while laughing.

Jackie then turned her body to face Fallon. "What's the game plan?" Jackie said. "Well it's nine right now, Daddy and Tyler are going to hang out for a little bit. So that way we won't have Tyler screaming while we are getting ready to go." Fallon said. "Tyler is a loud mess sometimes." Jackie said while laughing. "You aren't wrong but you were the same way,when you were four " Fallon said. "Yeah but he won't be four for much longer just like how I won't be eight for much longer." Jackie said.

This was true, but Jackie and Tyler are two and a half weeks apart. "Don't remind me then I will have a five year old and a nine year old… no thank you. My babies are growing up." Fallon said. "You could always have a new baby." Jackie said "I think maybe my time has passed on that." Fallon said as she laughed. "Let's get ready so we can leave to get our nails done." Fallon said as she was getting off the bed.

Thirty minutes passed and they were leaving. "Ok, Jackie. You ready?" Fallon called from the stairs. "Yes ma'am." Jackie said. As they were driving, Fallon just took this time to enjoyed this moment of being with her daughter who was singing along to the radio. Fallon couldn't help but just love the girl even more. Most of the time, Jackie is a full out daddy's girl but today Fallon loved that she is a mommy's girl.

As Fallon and Jackie walked into the nail salon, they picked out their color, Fallon choosing red and Jackie wanting to match with her. The lady who was doing her nails began to talk to Jackie.Which is a good thing for Jackie since she is very much a talker. "So, what grade will you be going into next school year?" The lady asked him. "I'm going into fourth grade and my little brother is going into kindergarten." Jackie said. "How does mom feel about that?" The lady said. "Mommy says she feels like we are growing up to fast." Jackie said. "It does go by super fast." Fallon added. "It sure does." The lady agreed.

Next, Fallon and Jackie went out to eat and then instead of shopping in the middle of eating, Jackie had a good idea. They were going to paint something at a painting place.

Later as they were painting their cups they made. Jackie looked at her mom all seriously. "I know you aren't really into painting because it's messy but I love that we are doing this." Jackie said while smiling at her mom. "I love you girly." Fallon said while kissing her on the cheek.

Fallon knows Jackie and her have different personalities at times but at the end of any day like this one.The two loved being able to make memories together. It was these types of days that will last a lifetime. Memories Fallon was never able to make with her mom. So now, being able to do so with her daughter are precious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think about this chapter, how did you like Fallon and Jackie's relationship. 
> 
> I was thinking about writing a chapter of each kids personality/Fallon's pregnancies with them. For example, Jackie is the first born, she is a daddy's girl, she has a sensitive but caring heart. She loves to sing and write her own songs/plays. Tyler is a Mama's boy, has a very nosey/sassy but sweet personality. He loves sports and animals. The littlest one who I have no chosen a name she will have a sassy personality like Fallon's, she will love being around her mom and siblings. She will definitely be into business.  
> Comment what you think of this idea.


	8. The Hospital Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler has a allergic reaction at school how will Fallon and Liam reaction to this?

**H is for hospital**

Fallon and Liam were on vacation on the Savannah beach, they wanted to go further however since Tyler was only five, and started kindergarten just a few weeks ago. It can be very difficult to get up Tyler in the mornings.So they decided to only be somewhere that is only a few hours away. Even though they know Blake can take good care of him and Jackie can help along with Tyler's grumpy mood, it made Fallon nervous for some reason.

However, all their plans changed when Fallon and Liam saw the hospital had called her on the phone at ten in the morning. "This is Fallon Ridley." Fallon said in a panic voice as she began to search for her bra which Liam handed her. "Hi, Mrs.Ridley I have your son here, He had some type of allergy reaction. If you could come down, and we can give you more information." The lady on the phone said. "We will be there in a few hours." Fallon said and hung up.

"We have to go." Fallon said rushing to get her clothes on.As Fallon grabbed their things from the bathroom, tears were starting to form in her eyes. Five minutes later, Liam had the other stuff ready but stopped when he saw tears from his wife's eyes. "Fal, it's ok. He will be ok." Liam told her and kissed her nose. "I know but I feel bad that we were here while he is dealing with this." Fallon told him.

Just then Blake texted Liam saying that he had a plane coming towards their way. "Here, you sit down. I will get all our stuff together. Blake just texted me saying he already has a plane on its way. It should be here in half an hour." Liam told her.

The truth about this trip was for Liam and Fallon to just get away from all the craziness from the stress of work to just the stress of not having time for one another.

As they got on the plane they knew it would be an hour til they got to the hospital. "It's ok. Just breathe Fallon" Liam said to her who at this point she had no makeup because she couldn't stop herself from crying. She was nervous to say the least she didn't want anything to happen to her baby boy.

"I just want to make sure he is ok." She whispered. "And he will be okay." Liam said while giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I'm going to redo my makeup." Fallon whispered. Liam nodded as she got up.

As Fallon and Liam arrived at the hospital, she checked in and saw Tyler was laying in the bed, only half conscious, with an IV sticking out of his arm and oxygen tubes through his nose. Fallon kneels next to the bed and grabs his hand. "Mommy?" Tyler said weakly. "Hey bubs." Fallon said while stroking his fingers through his blonde curly hair. "I..don't like peanut butter anymore." He whispered weakly. "I'm sorry,baby." Fallon said with a small smile.

"Are you two Tyler's parents?" The doctor said. Fallon jumped a little not realizing that he even walked in. "Yes, we are." Fallon said. "Well, he had an anaphylactic reaction. We are running some tests however we are thinking it is peanut butter." The doctor said to them. "Peanut butter?" Liam asked. "But He loves peanut butter?" Fallon added to the question.

"Sometimes Allergic reactions appear over time. It's nothing to worry, peanut butter is the most common when it does happen. We gave him some epinephrine but just to be sure we want to keep him for observation for a few hours." The doctor told them then walked out.

"Hey baby." Fallon said kneeling down next to Tyler. "Hi." He said weakly. All of the sudden Jackie came in. "What happened to you!?" Jackie exclaimed while running to her brother's side. "Allergic to Peanut butter and probably a few other things." Fallon said while looking down at Tyler. "So, I can't have peanuts anymore?" Tyler said weakly. "Yeah buddy." Fallon said while stroking his cheek. "Mommy, I want to go home."

"I know baby. But we will soon." Fallon told him. "You know, I was allergic to peanut butter when I was your age." Liam said softly who was kneeling down next to him on the other side of Fallon. "But I saw you eat peanut butter yesterday." Jackie said who was now sitting down in the chair next to the hospital bed. "Yeah but sometimes you can grow out of it just like how Tyler grew into it." Liam said while rubbing Fallon's back. "I hope it goes away, Daddy," Tyler said tiredly. "Go get some sleep and when you wake up we can take you home." Fallon whispered to him.

Quickly after saying this, Tyler fell asleep, "You ok?" Liam whispered to Fallon. "Yeah, I just hate seeing him like this." Fallon whispered back to him. "You want to go for a little walk?" He whispered to her while Jackie took his hand. Fallon nodded her head.

As they began to walk around Liam took her hand. "Daddy, have you been to the hospital before because you were hurt?" Jackie asked. "Yeah, a few times." Liam replied back. "Like how many?" Jackie said "Well, when I was little I had a broken arm and then when I was older, I lost my memory. Those are the major things that I can remember for me at least." Liam said.

"You LOST your memory?!" Jackie yelled while jumping up and down. "Quiet down, baby." Fallon said while laughing but gave Liam a look to be careful on what he says. "Yes, it was an accident that happened. But it's all ok now obviously." Liam said while laughing at how excited his daughter was and then he squeezed Fallon's hand. Fallon winked at him.

"Well, good thing you got your memory back." Jackie said while stopping to hug him. "Come here, you." Liam said, picking her up like a baby. "Dad." Jackie said while rolling her eyes. "Jackie." Liam said while copying the tone of his daughter's voice. "You need to stop this.I'm nine years old, not a baby." Jackie said. "What, I thought you were just a big old baby." Liam said while laughing at her reaction. "Mom, help me." Jackie said to Fallon who was now laughing at this sight. "No can do. One day, you will miss this,I promise you that." Fallon said while backing away. Liam then put Jackie down who was now laughing at both of the craziness her parents have.

It was now ten o'clock at night, Tyler was released from the hospital hours ago. He was in fact allergic to Peanut butter,walnuts, almonds, hazelnuts, and coconuts. Which Tyler didn't even eat because he said it hurts his stomach which now looking back on it, it explains everything.

Now, Fallon and Liam were laying in bed with both kids in bed. The two kids were both asleep, Jackie had her arms around Tyler's stomach. On the other half of the bed, Fallon was snuggled up into Liam's chest. "I'm sorry, our trip ended sooner than plan." Liam whispered to Fallon. "It's ok, as long as we are all healthy... it's ok." Fallon said while scooting up to his face to look at him. "Are you ok?" Liam said to her. "I just feel bad that I couldn't protect him when I first saw him." Fallon said to him. "Things happened like that, Fal." Liam said.

"Yeah but when I saw him in that hospital bed. I felt like the day you ended up in the hospital without any memory. I felt helpless and just waiting for answers. Then, I really started to think of all the time we fed him all the stuff he is allergic to and it just got me thinking. Did I somehow fail him as a mom?" Fallon said with a sad pout on her lips. "It's ok, I'm right here,Fallon. Things like this just happen to kids and you are the best mom.." Liam kissed her before he could finish his sentence. "And wife. We are still learning and recovering." Liam said while she snuggled back into his chest. "Ain't that the truth." Fallon muttered into his chest. "I love you,Mrs. Ridley." Liam said while kissing her head. "I love you too, Mr. Ridley." Fallon mumbled sleepily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, if you did leave a comment on what you thought and a kudo so I know to continue. I love hearing the feedback from everyone.


	9. Ice and Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Fallon are stuck at home because of all the ice on the roads.

**I is for Ice.**

"Shit." Fallon yelled when she saw the snow and ice on the road. She then ran to her office downstairs. Liam who was sleeping in bed heard his wife of eight months, screaming from across the hallway.

He looked at his Iphone which says Monday February 22,2021, 8:00am and then quickly followed where he could hear Fallon, who now was checking her emails. "Fallon?" Liam said while rubbing his eyes. "The one time, Georgia decides to ice all the roads, I have the most important meeting of my life." Fallon said bitterly. Liam couldn't help but just laugh.

"Fal, you can't change the weather. Yes, the roads are iced down but you knew this was happening, last night." Liam told her, which this was true.Last night when Fallon heard ice and snow was going to cover the roads Fallon had gone crazy.

"I know but I didn't think it would happen." Fallon told him while looking at her emails. "Now, all my meetings are canceled, because the planes can't land correctly. So, now all the meetings for this week... are all cancelled." She said while putting her hands in her forehead.

"I have an idea." Liam said while kneeling down on the floor to get closer to let her see him. "What?" Fallon said while uncovering her hands to look at him.

"Why don't we go and enjoy the snow?" Liam told her. "And why would we want to go outside after a storm on the most important week of my business for this month?" Fallon muttered bitterly. "Because you don't have any meetings and you probably have your presentation down like the back of your head." Liam said.

Fallon gave him a look that said he isn't wrong. "Yeah but-" Fallon said. "No buts come on?" Liam said. It was a moment of Liam giving her a look that he knew she couldn't resist before she gave in. "Fine." Fallon said while standing up.

"Yes!" Liam said while picking her up to spin her around in the air. "Oh my God, Liam. What are you five?" Fallon said while laughing. "Maybe." Liam said while kissing her cheek. "I'll meet you by the front door in twenty minutes." Liam said. Fallon couldn't help but just smiled by the little kid her husband could be at times.

"I have two rules." Fallon said to Liam handing him a carrot and a hat. "Oh yeah what's that?" Liam said. "One,Don't throw snow at me..or you will sleep on the couch for a week and two you have to build a snowman with me." Fallon said. "Ok will do." Liam said.

However when they walked out and Fallon wasn't looking Liam threw a snowball at her. "Liam Ridely! You DID not just do that after what I told you." Fallon screamed. Liam then just smiled at her. But then she threw a snowball at him. "It's on." Fallon said to him.

But after a few seconds, Liam accidentally aimed at her face. "Stop!" Fallon said while covering her eyes. "Oh my God are you-" Liam said but then Fallon hit a snowball in his face. "You faked it?" Liam said seriously. "No need to be hurt, babe.You did deserve that scared though." Fallon said to him as Liam grabbed her hand and kissed her.

"Since I already broke one of your rules, how about we skip the snowman and do something a little bit more fun." Liam said while winking at her.

Fallon and Liam forgot about everything once they got inside. Even though Fallon would never say this outloud,at this moment, Fallon loved to be by her husband's side rather than being in her meeting she had this coming week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short but I hope you enjoyed if you did leave a comment and a kudo. The next one is my favorite. I had to get "I" so I can do the first part of "J" which is Jackie. How do you think all of these chapters so far? I love hearing feedback from everyone.  
> Have a good day.


	10. Jackie - Fallon's Pregnancy-  Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallon discovers she is pregnant, how will the next 6 months go for her and Liam?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I hope you enjoy the first part of Fallon's pregnancy with Jackie. Comment and Leave a kudo if you like this.

Fallon stood by the bathroom counter and tried to remain calm but the honest truth was on the inside, she was freaking out.

Liam and her have been married for a year and ten months and now she was thinking she could be pregnant. Fallon knew this was a long time for the two of them to be married. However, the last time the two of them even talked about kids was that time when Liam made it clear he didn't want kids.

She started to wonder what Liam would think. How would he react to this? Will it be bad? Will he walk out? Surely not… they have been through so much. If he wanted to walk out he would do it by now.

Fallon thought she was pregnant, because for the past two weeks that Liam hasn't been home, all the signs have been building up. One time she even started to cry in a meeting which was very unlike her. Liam would call her at ten at night to be sure she is taking care of herself and not working like a maniac. However, Fallon would be passed out in bed by eight.

Suddenly, the timer for the worst few minutes of her life was done. Fallon walked over to the test and it said pregnant. It wasn't those cheap line sticks. No, Fallon had gotten the clearblue that told you pregnant or not pregnant. "Shit." Fallon muttered with tears coming in her eyes as she put the test in the bottom of her bathroom counter draw.

Liam had been on a work trip and should be home tomorrow however they have to go to Blake's new year's party. Fallon just couldn't even imagine how this would go well because Fallon knew somehow with her luck, it just wouldn't.

After a lot of tears while getting on to herself for not being careful when they were having sex, Fallon somehow got herself together, and then she got ready for the New year party. No need to worry about this now even if she knows her stress levels are probably the max right now. She breathes in and out but she then feels Liam's lips against her neck.

"Here goes literally nothing." Fallon thought to herself. "I missed you." Liam said into her ear. "Well good thing you are back." Fallon said with a weak smile. "You ok?" Liam asked her as she turned to face him. "Yeah, I'm just tired.Will you zip me up?" Fallon said with a small smile as she turned back around in her long red sparkly dress. "Well, I got something I need to tell you.." Liam said excitedly as he zipped her dress up.

"I got a job offer. It's around the world where writers are able to come together and share their works.It is about a year long thing but I want you to come with me." Liam said but by Fallon's face he could tell something is wrong.

"I don't think so, Liam." Fallon said as she turned to the mirror to put her lipstick. "Why? I mean, you can bring work with you.I mean, I told the guy we were interested- " Liam started to say nervously but the look on Fallon's face knew he did something wrong.

"Why would you even do that?!" Fallon said angrily. "Well I didn't know you would act like this, you are always telling me you want to do stuff like this." Liam said to her. "But not now." Fallon whispered angrily. "I don't know why you are acting like this." Liam said. "Excuse me?" Fallon said, now turning around to face him. "You heard me." Liam said, stepping back from Liam. "You know what I'm done with this.Im going now without you." Fallon yelled, walking out the room.

"Excuse me?!" Liam yelled back. "I didn't stutter, did I?" Fallon said stomping down the stairs and then Liam could hear the door slam. "What the actual hell was that?" Liam muttered as he picked up his phone to call her.

Fallon didn't even know what the hell that was. The stress of knowing she was pregnant was driving herself insane. When Fallon started to drive she saw Liam calling her but decided to avoid it. She knew Liam didn't say yes, and the argument was insane to even be mad at. But as she pulled up to Blake's house for the party she could feel it was going to be a long night.

As she walked through the door, she saw a ton of people and very loud music which wasn't helping with the headache and dizziness that was starting to form. As Fallon began to walk around she saw Sam talking to someone and waving her down. But before she could even go to him, Blake grabbed her on the shoulder before she could wave back. "Can you explain to me, why your husband just called me to get you to answer the phone?" Blake whispered. "It's a long story." Fallon muttered. "What's a long story?" Sam said walking up to them.

"That's what I would like to know..." Blake said. "Oh my God, I need to sit down." Fallon muttered as she began to walk over to the couch. She was not in the mood to talk about her problems to both of them at the moment. However she didn't get very far when she had to lead against the bar counter. Then Sam walked over to her. " Wait, You ok?" Sam said while Fallon tried to continue walking but felt her vision getting blurry.

"Yeah but-" Fallon started to say but ended up falling to the floor. "Fallon!" Sam and Blake both said while trying to help her up. "Someone call an ambulance." Blake yelled. "Sam, go call Liam." Blake whispered to him.

* * *

Liam was having a wine while reading a book. When he saw Sam's name on his phone. "Hello?" Liam said. "Hey, Fallon fainted at the party. We are on the way to the hospital-" Sam started. "I will be there soon." Liam said while quickly getting up and grabbing his keys.

His thoughts were running wild. Has she been eating enough? Was this because of their fight? She did seem like she was stressing about something when he walked in before their argument. Was she stressed out to the point where her body couldn't handle it? They did agree to make time for her to take care of herself but maybe she hasn't been doing it since he was away. But he knew that wasn't true since Fallon had said she was tired all the time, and that she had been going to bed early, whenever they did talk on the phone.

Liam didn't know what was happening but for some reason he had a feeling it wasn't due to just stress of work or their fight.

* * *

|At the hospital|

As Fallon opened her eyes she saw herself, lying in the hospital bed with a IV up her arm. She looked over to her left and saw Liam staring at her while holding her hand. "Hi." Fallon said weakly. "Hey beautiful." Liam said. A tear started to roll down her face. As Liam saw this he put his hand on her face to wipe the tear away with his thumb.

"I think we need to talk?" Liam said while sitting on the bed. It was a quiet moment of pure silence, this is how Liam knew something was wrong. He just didn't know what it was. "Fal, Whatever it is we are a team. We can get through it in sickness or health." Liam whispered softly to her. "You will probably leave me if I tell you." Fallon whispered to him. "And why would I do that?" Liam said gently.

"Because you don't want kids." Fallon mumbled so he wouldn't hear her. But Liam heard her and he fully understood what was happening now. "I'm never leaving you or our baby, Fallon. It's different then how I felt at the house two years ago." Liam said to her. "Are you sure, because you seem like your mind was set that day." Fallon said while hiccuping and not even looking at him.She was too scared to face him right now.

"Fal, it's different from two years ago, because we are married and we've been living our life the best we can. We have been through a lot more than most couples have. But Fallon.." Liam said and then lifted up her chin so she could look at him. "If you think for a second that I would leave you and our kid. Well, that's the part where you are definitely wrong." He whispered to her.

Liam could see his wife's pain right now, he could see the dark circles under her eyes that she tries to hide with makeup. He could see how miserable she was with the IV in her arm and the fact that she was even here made him feel bad that it got to this point.

Liam then put his nose on her nose and stroked his fingers in her long brunette hair. He could feel the tear that was coming down her face and now on to his cheek from how close their faces were. Liam allowed this moment to give her the comfort she needed for the couple weeks that he was gone.

After five minutes of being like this the doctor walked into the room. Liam turned his head to face her. "Sorry to interrupt this, but I have some good news." The doctor said. "Well, Everything is good, we are thinking it was just from lack of stress and hydration. Mrs. Ridley, you were telling us you had a pregnancy test yesterday saying you were pregnant. Well after the blood work it came back saying you are pregnant. But we would like to do an ultrasound, today." The doctor said to both of them.

As Fallon and Liam got to the ultrasound room, Fallon laid down on the chair. A young nurse then came into the room with the gel bottle in her hand. "Ok, this may be cold." The nurse said as she put the gel on Fallon who was holding Liam's hand next to her. "Ok let's see." The doctor said while looking at the screen. "You are about nine weeks, so the estimated due date will probably be the end of July or Beginning of August." She said to the couple. "The baby is looking pretty good." The nurse told them. "What is that noise?" Liam asked. "It is the heartbeat, it sounds like a purr but over time it will sound like a heartbeat." The nurse said to them.

Fallon didn't even know what to say. All she could do was just stare at the screen in awe. "I will give you some time alone, would you like to have a copy of the ultrasound?" The nurse asked them. "Yes please." Fallon whispered. The nurse then handed paper to the couple, "We will see you in a few week.Oh and remember to stay hydrated and away from stress." The nurse said while smiling at Fallon.

"I guess that Halloween party was something else." Liam said to lighten the mood he could feel the tension in Fallon when the ultrasound was happening. "I guess." Fallon mumbled while sitting up but looking intensely at the ultrasound. "It doesn't even look like a baby." Fallon whispered. "What are you thinking about?" Liam said while walking over to her to help her get her stuff together.

Fallon's thoughts were going wild,she was thinking how thankful she was for the baby being ok with all the drinking she normally does. But, she was also thinking about how much her body will change over the next few months and how amazing it is that this could happen for her. For so many years, she was ready for a little baby, but in another way she was terrified to be like her mom.

"How a little baby will be here in our arms in July." Fallon said while smiling up at him and knowing that part was definitely true. "I also can't help but wonder what if we do it wrong?" Fallon asked softly to him. "We will try to do our best but this is going to be new, Fal." Liam said while grabbing her hand as they began to walk to the elevator to go home.

"How are you so calm?" Fallon asked him."Honestly...I'm freaking out." Liam said. Fallon laughed at his expression. "Me too." Fallon said to him. "I guess we will be the generation that breaks this chain of craziness." Liam said. "You mean complete insanity." Fallon said as she stopped walking.

"Are you scared?" Fallon asked. "Honestly, I'm terrified." Liam said. "But it is like that kind of terror where I know it will somehow be worth it. For so many years, I thought I would be like my parents in a way since Connor was supposedly my son. But, when he came back even though I was scared I knew something." Liam told her.

"What's that?" Fallon asked. "That I would marry you and somehow we will be the best generation both families will ever see." Liam said. "I can't wait to see us being able to do that." Fallon said with a chuckle. "And I, Mrs.Ridley, can't wait to see what happens from here." Liam said while kissing her. "Me too,Mr. Ridley." Fallon said with a wink.

When Liam first even heard that Fallon was pregnant, he was shocked and nervous. But he knew not to show it to her at the moment with her, being in a hospital with the IV in her arm. He knew she was already having to deal with how she was feeling and how he would react to her. Liam just wanted to make it as easy for her as possible. But when Fallon asked him how he felt after all of this and he knew to be open with her. When he was done saying all his fears, he felt relief that he did. Liam knew this wasn't going to be easy. How would it be, Fallon was already emotional without being pregnant. With this in mind, Liam definitely knew this was going to be a very long pregnancy for both of them but one he was definitely ready for.

As for Fallon, she started to feel calmer even if it involved a ER trip. But now, Liam knew and had to get the pregnancy confirmed. Fallon felt relief that everything was actually okay. She knew the next 32 weeks or however long, it will most likely be a long emotional ride. However, she felt as if this would all work out. Fallon just felt as if this day was going to be the day they both remembered for ages. It wasn't a normal way to find out they were pregnant but what is normal to Liam and Fallon Ridley?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this part? How do you think Fallon is going to react with her hormones and body changing.  
> Leave a Comment and Kudo to let me know if you like it.


	11. Jackie- Fallon's pregnancy- Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallon has to deal with morning sickness, how will it work out for her? How will Sam and Blake react to Fallon saying she is pregnant and Lastly how will Celebrate her twenty- nine with her morning sickness getting in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the part of two of J for Jackie. If you like this chapter please leave a comment on your thoughts and a kudo. Enjoy!  
> 

[ **J is for Jackie** ](https://fullofimagination2020.tumblr.com/post/626109908580990976/a-to-z-of-liam-and-fallon-chapter-11)

It was two weeks after finding out she was pregnant, when Fallon suddenly woke up in the middle of the night to feel extremely hot. She felt the back of her neck with her fingers, to feel the wetness of her sweat. She felt as if it had to be about a hundred degrees in her bedroom.

As Fallon sat up and turned on her phone to check the time,it said Saturday January 14,2022 at 1:26am. Fallon felt sticky and gross and she felt she needed to go take a shower to clean herself up. But as she started to get up, she started to feel queasy in her stomach. Then, Fallon felt it was a race to go to the toilet.

Fallon has seen many pregnant women throughout her life, in fact a few years ago, she worked with a woman who was pregnant and had severe morning sickness. Anytime, she would smell something that she had gotten sick over. She would run to the bathroom while Fallon was just shocked it was the fifth time that hour.

But now as Fallon was getting sick at one thirty in the morning, she understood why that woman was always tired. Even if this was Fallon's first time with morning sickness she didn't want to have to deal with this type of sickness every morning or night.

Fallon then rested her head on the toilet seat trying to figure out if it was a good time to get back into bed when she started to feel sick again. Lucky for her husband he didn't have to go through this with her. Liam was the heaviest sleeper Fallon has ever met. Which was good in some way, but Fallon did wish at that moment that he was here helping her through this pain.

Not that Fallon was scared to go wake him up, she just felt like she would puke on him or their bedroom floor before she could even get to wake him up.

After thirty minutes of laying her head on the toilet seat getting sick off and on, She then slowly walked over to the towel hanging from the chair of her bathroom and then got the pillow she used for her bath, to set up a spot to sleep. She didn't want to go to bed because she felt as if she would throw up on their white bed sheets.

She could still feel the sweat,now, racing down to her back. So, Fallon then took off her silk pajamas even though she knew this wasn't the cause of her sweats. She did hope in some way it would help her cool down.

As she laid down to go into an uncomfortable sleep.Fallon slowly closed her eyes, she definitely knew this was going to be a long conversation in the morning time with Liam. She already found this odd to be on the bathroom floor with nothing but a bra and panties on. She couldn't imagine what her husband would think seeing her like this with no background of what was going on. But Fallon knew if she didn't do it this way, it would be an extremely long night ahead of her.

* * *

At nine in the morning, Liam had just woken up and turned to say good morning to his wife, when he saw she wasn't next to him. Normally, she would be in bed on a Saturday morning checking her emails on her phone while they snuggled against one another. But, he assumed maybe this time, she was downstairs in her office to do something important for work.

However, when he walked into the bathroom all of his questions of where she was started to change. That's when he saw Fallon on the floor with a towel over her body and her head on a bath pillow, with a small amount of throw up next to her.

He already knew what happened there; it was morning sickness. He quietly cleaned up the surroundings of where she was and then laid beside his wife.

Liam softly put his arms around her and rub her arm gently. She then snuggled against his chest. "Good morning." Liam whispered to her. "Hi." Fallon mumbled. "Do you need anything?" Liam said. "Maybe a cup of water,my throat hurts." Fallon whispered.

As Liam got up, he could see Fallon in the corner of his eye, trying to get up. He filled a cup they had in their bathroom and walked over to her then sat back down. "Help me get up," Fallon muttered. Liam then pulled her up and gave her the water. "Small sips." He whispered softly as he rubbed his thumb on her cheek.

"You know if you ever feel sick you can come get me." Liam whispered to her as Fallon put the cup down and leaned against her husband's chest. "I know, but I thought I wouldn't make it out of the bathroom without being sick and even when I was right by the toilet I couldn't even make it." Fallon whispered while closing her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." Liam said while rubbing her stomach.

"I once thought this pregnant woman was insane for getting sick, and not being there for the work we were doing. But last night, when I woke up in pure sweat and threw up all night, I understood why she was so tired." Fallon whispered and sighed at the thought of last night. Liam nodded his head now understanding why his wife was dressed the way she was.

"Here I can run you a bath,just promise me you will continue to sip your water so you don't get dehydrated." Liam said while getting up. Fallon then did a pout on her lip that he got up; that was the first moment she was comfortable all night. Liam then walked back over to her to kiss the sad pout on her lip. "It will help you, Fallon." "Maybe you're right and it will help my splitting headache I have going on." Fallon said as she watched Liam put soap in the bathtub.

"I bet it will." Liam said, then grabbing a lighter to light the candles. As Fallon got into the bathtub, Liam and her heard one of their cleaning ladies called their name. It wasn't odd for them to come earlier on Saturday morning. However, it was odd for them to come look for them. Normally their butler, James, comes up and tells them but since he was out of town, it makes a little sense the cleaning ladies would. However they weren't expecting anyone.

"Yes?" Liam said to them. "Mr.Carrington and Sam are here for Fallon for breakfast." She said. "Okay." Fallon called back. "I forgot I invited Blake." Fallon said while rolling her eyes then getting up from the Bath. "Well, why did you?" Liam said while grabbing a towel for her. "He said he needed to talk to me for some reason however I don't know why Sam is here." Fallon said while going to her closet to get her clothes on.

"Probably for the the special pancakes from our chef." Liam and Fallon said at the same time while air quoting what Sam had said plenty of times. "I can tell them today isn't a good day, Fallon." Liam said to her. "No, I already lied to them last week about why I was in the ER. Why don't we just tell them now?" Fallon whispered while putting on her makeup. "Are you sure?" Liam asked her gently while kneeling down to get her to look at him. "Yes.Im sure.Now go down there." Fallon said to him and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

"Hey." Liam said while walking downstairs. "Did Fallon forget I was coming?" Blake said to him. "Umm she wasn't feeling well." Liam said. "Well, I can talk to her later-" Blake started to say. "No need, Daddy. You can stay." Fallon said while walking slowly down the stairs to balance herself from all the dizziness.

Liam then grabbed her hand to help her balance herself because he could see her legs shaking. He also then saw a little bit of toilet paper on her foot and a little bit of throw up in her hair. He quickly wiped away the throw up as Fallon took the toilet paper from her shoe off.

"Ok, something is going on with you two." Sam said suspiciously. "Nothing is going on." Fallon said. "Then explain the throw up in your hair." Sam said. Fallon and Liam just looked at one another. "Well, um last week, I lied to you both when I said everything was okay at the ER. We did find something out." Fallon said. "Are you sick?" Blake asked. "Well, we wanted to wait to tell you till my birthday. But I'm pregnant." Fallon said with a smile. "Oh my God, you are joking?" Sam said. Fallon shook her head and could feel the water forming in her eyes. This was the first time, she said she was pregnant other than saying it to Liam or herself.

"Oh my God." Sam said while running over towards her. "How far along?" Sam asked. "About 10 weeks." Fallon said with a smile. "Fallon." Sam said jumping up and down.

Fallon then looked at Blake, who she could see he also had tears in his eyes. "Daddy?" Fallon asked him as Sam released their hug. "Hey." Fallon said while walking over to him. "Sam and I will give you some time alone, are you ready to eat,Sam?" Liam asked him. "Sure." Sam said.

Fallon then looked at her Dad and took his hand to go upstairs to her office. Out of the twenty-eight years, almost twenty nine on Friday, of being alive Fallon would have never thought she would see her Father cry. "Dad." Fallon said once they got to the office. "I'm sorry." He mumbled without looking at her.

Fallon knew her Father, she knew this was him trying to hide his emotions. As Carringtons, that's what they do best. When Fallon and Blake walk down the aisle side by side on Fallon's wedding day she could see her Father was hiding his emotions for many different reasons but right now she could tell this was different.There was no Adam or Laura, right now, it was just Fallon and her father talking about her being pregnant.

"Come on, you know you want to talk." Fallon said with a smile. "I thought walking down that aisle was hard and to be honest I think, I think this is now the moment I realize my baby girl is growing up." Blake said while looking up at her.

"Truth be told I haven't been a good father and we know how Alexis' mother skills definitely haven't been the best." Blake said to her. "Daddy." Fallon said.

"It's different I know. But I want you to know. From this moment on you have a job. It is different from a business job, Fallon. I know you haven't had the best parents-" Blake started to say nervously.

"Dad, You shape me into the way I am today. I mean, let's be real, I don't think without you pushing me into business, then I don't think I would be the person, I am today. As cheesy as that sounds." Fallon said then took a sip of her water.

"I think as we grow older, we will start to feel the things we never knew we thought we would feel as Carringtons. Growing up I learn to hide my feelings from everyone. Which caused me several heartbreaks, I don't think you and Alexis were the best parents but you two are somewhat trying now. But you two will try to be the best grandparents you could possibly be. But there is one thing I do know." Fallon said.

"And what's that?" Blake asked "This kid is definitely going to know some business through his or her life." Fallon said. "That is very true." Blake told her. "Speaking of business, is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" Fallon asked him. "Umm yes, I was wondering if you would like to come back to work-" Blake started to say but was cut off by Fallon. "I don't want to work with you, I do appreciate the offer but I have my own successful business." Fallon said. "Okay.But my offer always stands." Blake said. Fallon couldn't help but just roll her eyes at him.

Fallon and Blake started to walk out the office when Blake turned to her. "For the record I think you and Liam will make some pretty great parents." Blake whispered then walked out of the room.

* * *

Monday January 17,2022 at 8:00am

Fallon's morning sickness was still really terrible however it was getting a lot better with Liam by her side,rubbing her back. When Fallon woke up she was in bed from where Liam carried her only a few hours before. She looked over on her night stand table to see a cup of hot tea and a little muffin with a candle on top.

"Happy birthday to you!" Liam sings across the room, by a fireplace in an armchair. "What is this?" Fallon whispered to him with a smile. "Well, for this special twenty- ninth birthday, so I thought we could celebrate in bed." Liam said to her while walking over to her and then sat on the bed on his side of the bed.

"Well, I know you haven't been feeling good and I want you to not be in the ER this birthday so I got you a muffin with a candle so we can spend the morning together. Along with a few presents and some hot tea to help your stomach." Liam said while pointing to the bag of gifts down beside her feet.

"So no birthday party?" Fallon said while raising her eyebrow at him. "Fallon, can your body even handle a party?" Liam said while raising his eyebrows back. "No…" Fallon said while looking down. "So that's why we shall have our party here." Liam said excitedly as Fallon picked up her present.

Fallon smiled at him, she opened it up, inside was a purse she wanted, a bib that says I (heart) my mommy and daddy, and lastly a necklace. As Fallon looked closer to the heart necklace, she saw three birthstones around the heart and then in the middle, it says The Ridleys. "What is this?" Fallon whispered.

"Well I know this year will definitely be the year to remember, so I got you a necklace that has your birthstone which is in January, mine which is in May, and the due month of our baby which is June. It will allow you to remember what your last year of being in your twenties was like." Liam said to her.

"Liam.." Fallon said to her. "Do you like it?" Liam asked. "Like it? No…" Fallon said. "I love it. This is the best present." Fallon said while wrapping her arms around him and giving him a kiss.

Fallon knew the age twenty-nine was going to be the best year of her entire life, a new baby which means a new start to their chapter of this crazy life.

**What[Fallon's gifts](https://fullofimagination2020.tumblr.com/post/626109908580990976/a-to-z-of-liam-and-fallon-chapter-11) looks like.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the part two of the letter J for Jackie. Should I continue doing this part for the kid's name like this?  
> Leave a comment on your thoughts (:


	12. Jackie - Fallon's Pregnancy-  Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the third part of Fallon's pregnancy, Liam  
> and Fallon find out the gender, Liam busy his Dad with Fallon and Liam's sister. How will this work out for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I remember Liam mentioning him having a sister and I always wonder why we never see her. Note she is two years older than him. Don't forget to leave a comment and a kudo. I love hearing feedback.

**J is for Jackie**

"Would you like to know the gender?" The nurse asked them. "Yes." Both Liam and Fallon answer at the same time. "Well you are having a baby girl. Congratulations to you too. Fallon, make sure to get plenty of rest and drink lots of water. It should help with the morning sickness.We will see you in a couple weeks for your 20 week check up." The doctor said then she turned to walk out of the room.

"You okay? I know you were hoping for a boy." Fallon said with a chuckle.

In a way this was true, Liam would love to have a baby boy but at the same time he couldn't wait to be a father to a baby girl. "No, I'm ok. I am ready to have a baby girl that looks just like you." Liam said. "Oh my God, Liam you are a sap." Fallon said while getting up.

For the past two months her morning sickness has been terrible but the doctor did explain if she didn't get her stress under control then it could make morning sickness terrible and cause her early labor which is something nobody ever wants.

Fallon does try her best to relax , however Liam wakes up at three in the morning to find Fallon laying on the couch in the office asleep.

He wanted her to stop doing this however he knows as a business woman it was definitely not going to be easy. Fallon then got dressed in what she was wearing before which includes heels since she refused to give those up. "You know those will hurt your feet,Fal." Liam said. "I know, but for now it isn't a problem.I will see you at home?" Fallon said to Liam then kissed him on the cheek.

They didn't come together because Fallon had to work. Even if she was only eighteen weeks, he feels like this will catch up to her sooner or later. However right now, he wasn't nervous about this. What he was really nervous about was calling his older sister.

Liam and his older sister, Lily, used to be extremely close til Liam's Dad, John died. When he turned sixteen his life changed when John died. Not only did it feel hard to be around Laura but it felt it was hard to be around Lily since she was always a Daddy's girl.

When Lily moved out, he felt not only did he lose his mom with all the mental breakdowns, she would have but he felt like he lost his sister.

Now after in and out contact throughout the years this was something he was ready to do. To try and form the relationship back with her. He already lost the relationship with Laura and he wasn't sure if the relationship with his sister was fully gone or not.

Liam did invite her to the wedding but she never ended up coming. Which in the end he didn't notice because all he could notice was his wife,Fallon. And of course, Laura and Adam trying to ruin the wedding.

But now, he was walking to his car as he listened to the phone ring. "Hello?" Liam heard his sister say. "Hi Lil. I was curious if you are still going to Dad's tomorrow." Liam asked. "Umm…" Lily said. "Lily ,you promised." Liam said. "I know, but I have a lot going on at work." Lily said. But she could hear the disappointment in her brother's voice. "Ok, sure." Liam said as he got into his car.

"Liam.. come on you know I'm busy.Mom isn't even going-" Lily started to say. "Lily, Mom and I aren't on the best terms. You would know that if he chose to stay in contact." Liam said to her while turning on his car. "Liam I am just busy." Lily said to him. "I just think you are avoiding your past." Liam said. "I would be however you won't let me move forward, Liam.At least Laura did." Lily said.

"Fine, Lily. I will leave you alone." Liam told her. "Liam-" Lily said. "What?" Liam asked. "I am sorry." Lily told him but Liam already hung up the call.

* * *

That night, Fallon was taking a shower and instead of Liam waiting on her. He decided to get undressed and went in with her. Fallon jumped a little, not expecting him to come in at the moment. "Oh hi." Fallon said with a giggle as Liam kissed her neck.

"How was your day?" He said to her. "Stressful, I feel like I didn't get anything done in a way. I have to present something in three days." Fallon said. "I'm sure you will get it done,Fal." Liam said while putting his head on her shoulder.

"Maybe." Fallon said, grabbing her cherry shampoo out. Liam then grabbed her shampoo bottle from her and started to rub his hands with shampoo. "How did it go with your sister?" Fallon asked. Fallon hasn't ever met Lily but she just wanted Liam to have some type of relationship with his sister as long as he is happy.

"Well, I don't think she is coming." Liam told her. "You don't?" Fallon asked. "Well, the phone conversation didn't really go the best. I think I just want to have that relationship with her like we did when we were little. But I guess a lot of things just change. You think I would be used to it." Liam said with a laugh as Fallon then washed the shampoo out of her hair and turned off the water.

She then turned around to kiss him. "I think you aren't wrong to do that. If I could change that about Steven and I, I totally would." Fallon said, Liam then took the towel and dried her down. But suddenly I stopped, "I hope the baby girl never has to deal with it." Liam said. "Me too." Fallon said. Then for a moment Liam just dried her down til he got to her belly and just kissed it.

Fallon hasn't felt any kicks necessarily, because she just feels a flutter every so often. "Hi, baby girl." He said while kissing her belly. Fallon just rubs his hair with her fingers. "I don't think she is going to have to go through it, I mean in less we are terrible parents. But I know we will break that chain." Fallon said softly to him. "I think so too." Liam said as he wrapped the towel around her body.

It was quiet for a moment as Fallon rested her chin on his shoulder and Liam rubbed his hand on her back. "I mean in a way I just want her to be happy.Is that wrong to feel like that?" Liam whispered softly. "No.I think I've been feeling the same way for a while. I think I'm scared to be like my mom from all the pain the eleven years brought me. I don't even truly know what a mom looks like." Fallon whispered back to him.

"I understand that, I think why I wanted a boy at first, was so I could live how it was before my Dad died. I mean I would never hook up with my girlfriend…" Liam said with a small smile. "But, I think I want to be like him before he gets sick. As a kid, I looked up to him so much and I wanted to give him the same experience." Liam said to him. Fallon then lifted up her head to look him in the eyes.

"I understand that but Liam, I think she will look up to you as much as you did with your Dad. I mean I fell in love with you because of your loving personality. I think she will be a daddy's girl but with my personality." Fallon said to him. "You think so?" Liam said with tears in his eyes. "I know so." Fallon said while kissing his lips.

"Thank God I met you." He said with a smile and kissed her forehead. "I love you." Fallon whispered. "I love you too,Fal." Liam whispered back with a smile.

"I do worry when you say she is going to have a personality like you." Liam said to him. "Oh you know you will love it." Fallon said to him. "Maybe but the thought of having another sassy and stubborn woman in the house terrifies me." Liam said while laughing at the thought. "I don't blame you there. I think the thought of having another me… well it sounds scary. I mean I am super stubborn. I can't imagine raising a child with the same personality as me." Fallon said.

"Oh but it will be fun to see how you react to it." Liam added. "I'm sure that will be a sight to see." Fallon added. "You what else would be a sight to see…" Fallon whispered in his ears.

"Oh I'm so happy, you haven't lost that yet." Liam said while getting dragged out of the shower. "Don't get used to it, the bigger I get I'm sure it will get harder. I mean I am still mad that I can't fit into my clothes." Fallon said jokingly. "But you look really sexy with your little bump." Liam added while kissing her neck.

* * *

  
As Liam woke up, he didn't see Fallon in bed where they were when they fell asleep. He yawned, while throwing a shirt and pants on and going downstairs to start breakfast. But as he went downstairs he saw her eating chocolate pancakes with bacon with ketchup on the side. It is the only thing she can eat in the mornings without getting sick. Fallon didn't mind, she was just happy her bacon didn't make her sick.

"Good morning." Liam said to Fallon and their Chef, named Ross. "Good morning sir." Ross said to him. Liam then kissed Fallon's cheek. "Good morning." Fallon said to him. "How did you sleep?" Liam asked her. "Well this was the first night since January that I didn't wake up sick." Fallon said to him.

"See I told you, if you go to bed at a reasonable time then you won't be stressing which doesn't cause you to get sick." Liam said while attempting to steal a bite of her pancakes. But, she smacked his hand "No,no." Fallon muttered bitterly at him. Liam just winked at her while walking away.

When Liam and Fallon had arrived at the cemetery, Fallon took his hand while they walked. But Fallon and Liam both stopped when they saw a Tall Blonde woman with curly hair in a black hat and dress talking. When Liam recognized her, it was Lily.

"So yeah, I own a company now and I think you would be proud. I'm sorry it took me so long to see you. I think after moving out and not talking to anyone I just thought it would be easier. I know you would probably be disappointed in a way. I know Liam probably is" Lily said.

Fallon then squeezed Liam's hand and let go of it. Liam looked at her in confusion, "Go talk to her." Fallon mouthed. Liam nodded his head and walked over to his sister while listening to her talk. "I think it's sad how everything seemed so normal while you were alive, but now it's been fourteen years since everything.For some reason I feel like you would be disappointed in me like everyone else." Lily said.

"He wouldn't be disappointed." Liam said to her. "You and Mom are." Lily said to him. "I'm only disappointed how you continue to run away from the past." Liam said to her. "I thought it would be easier in a way." Lily said. "I understand that." Liam said with a smile. "After that fight with mom, I thought it would be easier to hide away." Lily said. "I understand that, she is insane…Did you know about Dad and Heidi?" Liam said. "Yes." Lily whispered.

"Mom told me not to tell you since I don't even know much." Lily said. "Why didn't you tell me?" Liam whispered to her. "I found out my father slept with my brother's girlfriend. How was I supposed to tell you that?Think of mom did that to my boyfriend at the time and became pregnant.Would you even tell me?" Lily said. "That does make sense and Thank God she didn't. I could add it to my list of things Laura does throughout my life that ruins it." Liam said to her.

"What did she do while I was gone?" Lily asked him. "Well, I had my memory lost and she decided to convince me that Fallon was lying about our engagement and that Fallon didn't have Dad's ring, Mom has been wearing it the whole time. The best part is she told me Ashley and I were going to get married." Liam said. Lily couldn't help but just laugh at this.

"That sounds like her. She always did like Ashley for some reason." Lily said. "And you didn't." Liam said. "I really didn't. She was just so preppy about everything." Lily said. "Fallon would agree with you there." Liam said with a laugh.

"How are you two?" Lily asked. "Fallon is pregnant." Liam said with a small smile. "Oh my goodness, that's amazing." Lily said while she took his hand. "I'm happy for you guys." Lily said with a smile. "Thanks Lil, that does mean a lot to me." Liam said.

"Do you know the gender?" Lily asked. "A baby girl, she will be here in July." Liam said. "Are you guys nervous?" Lily asked him. "We are both terrified but excited all at once." Liam said with a smile. "Is Fallon here?" Lily said, standing up.

"Wait, you actually want to meet her?" Liam said. "Don't act all shocked, eventually I was going to meet her." Lily said. "Follow me." Liam said while walking to the car where Fallon was.

Liam then knocked on the window and Fallon jumped up in surprise and let out a giggle. She got out of the car. "Hi." Fallon said when she saw Lily. "Hi.I'm Lily." Lily said to her. Fallon smiled at her. "Well I really have to go work. Fallon, take care of my little brother. Liam, Thank you." Lily said and hugged her brother and waved at Fallon.

* * *

As she walked away, Fallon then grabbed Liam's hand and smiled up at him. As they walked over to Liam's Dad's Grave. They both sat down beside the grave. "Hi Dad." Liam said quietly. "I know it's been a while, I am sorry about that." Liam said. It was a moment of quietness, while Fallon squeezed his hand. "I thought it would um get easier throughout the years but truth be told, I feel like it gets harder." Liam whispered.

"Tell me more about him." Fallon whispered while looking at him. "He was a good Father, we would always hang out before he got sick. He was a writer too but he loved teaching me sports." Liam said with a smile. "He was the one that named me Jack." Liam said. "I think he would be proud of you, Liam." Fallon said. "I just wished there was a way to remember him before everything went wrong with him." Liam whispered.

There was a moment of silence when Fallon finally spoke up. "What about making our baby girl's name be Jackie?" Fallon asked him. "You would be willing to do that?" Liam whispered with tears in his eyes. "Yes." Fallon said with tears in her eyes since anyone who cries makes her cry.

"I love that." Liam said " How about Jackie Rose Ridley." Fallon said with a smile. "Jackie Rose Ridley, it's perfect." Liam said now he was crying. Fallon then put her head on her shoulder.

At this moment, Liam smiled at this, fourteen years ago he would have never thought this is where he would be. But here he was with Fallon and Jackie on the way. He couldn't help but just feel more in love than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you enjoy this? Should I add more if lily in the oneshots? Don't forget to leave a comment and a Kudos. How are you enjoying the parts of Jackie's name?


	13. Jackie - Fallon's Pregnancy-  Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallon deals with the pain of having to deal with her pregnancy. How will she deal with the pain emotionally and physically at the end of her pregnancy. (Bedrest based off of B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter of Fallon's pregnancy, note this is the last pregnancy chapter next one will be the birth. Leave a comment and a kudo if you enjoy the sets of their children's names. Don't forget to click the link one part to get a visual.

[ **J is for Jackie** ](https://fullofimagination2020.tumblr.com/post/626309768276049920/a-to-z-oneshots-of-liam-and-fallon-chapter-13)

Fallon was now twenty- nine weeks and she was constantly feeling exhausted and emotional. She would wake up in the middle of the night having to pee all the time. Not even to mention the heartburn after eating but still Fallon was working hard.

But once Fallon would go to bed at nine she would get four hours of sleep til she had to use the restroom in the middle of the night then she was up for the rest of the night.

Liam was actually really worried about this, he knew Fallon was dealing with a lot but what annoyed him the most was the fact that she continued to hide her emotions.

One night, when Liam got home, he began to call Fallon's name through the front door. Since he was going to be out of town for the next two days he wanted to spend time with her before he left. He went to her office and opened the door. That's where he saw Fallon in her office on the couch asleep. He quietly was about to go out the door, when Fallon woke up.

"Liam." Fallon whispered tiredly. Liam walked over to her and noticed the water forming in her eyes. "Hey...Are you okay?" Liam said while kneeling down and brushing his fingers on her cheek. "I messed up." Fallon whispered. "How so?" Liam asked her. "Pregnancy brain is stupid, I was confident that I got my meeting down at a certain time, then I went in there to go to the meeting. Then, Allison goes Fallon where were you? So, I told her that I am on time. Well, apparently, I was two hours late." Fallon said while softly crying.

"Hey, it's ok." Liam said to her. "No it's stupid, I even wrote it down on time yesterday." Fallon mumbled. "Do you want me to do anything?" Liam whispered.

Liam was used to calming Fallon down when she did end up, opening up to him.Especially, when now where she was always tired and hormonal before bed. It was funny to him with hormones because she would get upset over little things. However, he did feel bad that he couldn't help her at times

So now calming her down now was a weekly or sometimes daily thing. "Hug me?" Fallon asked him. Liam tried not to laugh at her as she sat up to hug him. Liam softly pulls her into his lap as she rests her head on his chest. "You are ok." Liam whispered in her ears.

All of the sudden, Fallon groaned a little and grabbed on to his shirt. "Are you okay?" Liam asked a little nervously whenever she did that. He then knew it's Braxton Hicks as the pain continue to hurt her.This wasn't a new thing, it was now happening at least twice a week.

"Braxton Hicks." Fallon muttered. Liam just continued to hold her till the pain went away. "How about we go to bed and we can take a nap?" Liam said softly. "No, I have work." Fallon said. "Fallon, come on you have to relax a little." Liam said to her. "But.. I have a meeting next Monday. " Fallon said, pouting her lips sadly. "Do it for Jackie?" Liam said as he kissed the pout on her lips. "Fine." Fallon said as she slowly got up.

"Are you sure you want me to go out of town-" Liam started to say "We will be okay, Liam." Fallon said. Liam then lifted up Fallon's yellow shirt and kissed her swollen belly. "Be good for mommy, baby girl." Liam said as Fallon rubbed his hair.

She loved the fact that he would still kiss and talk to her belly since that day in the shower. "Sleep with me for a few hours." Fallon said hopefully. Liam looked at the time and nodded his head. "It's five-thirty now, I have to go by eleven." Liam said as he took her hand to go to the bedroom.

* * *

"Fallon." Liam called to her.There was a moment of silence when he heard a voice. "I'm in here." Fallon yelled and half whispered. It was nine at night and he wouldn't have been surprised if she was working. On the phone the night before, she was talking about how she has a lot of work before the meeting. But as he walked into the room he saw Fallon with her head on the counter. "Fal?" Liam whispered to her. "This hurts." Fallon said.

Liam then looked at the kitchen table and could hear her phone still on a call. "Hello? Fallon?" Allison said on the phone. Liam then walked over "Hey Allison. Fallon will see you in the meeting in the morning." Liam said to her then hung up the phone. He then went over to Fallon and rubbed her shoulders.

He could hear her sobs from her even if her head was buried on the counter. "Hey.It's ok. Just count to ten, remember what you learned." He said softly into her ears.

Liam knew this was different than the other day, from the amount of pain she was showing right now. "Do you need to go to the hospital? " He whispered softly. Fallon was quiet as if she was thinking about this. "No.I don't think so." Fallon said to him. "Are you positive?" Liam asked her. "Yes,I am sure." Fallon said. It was a few moments of her leaning against the counter while Liam massaged her bed. While he knew this was better to do in bed. "Let's go to bed." Liam told her softly once her contraction died down.

Fallon took his hand and that night Liam made sure she was comfortable. When he heard her go to the bathroom he knew it would be a long night so he just sat by the toilet with her while she drank water and put her head on his shoulder.

* * *

The next morning, Fallon wasn't feeling any better. As Ross gave her the chocolate pancakes with ketchup she thanked him but honestly she wasn't hungry. Liam walked downstairs and saw Fallon just sitting there, staring at it. "You okay?" Liam said. "I thought I would be hungry but now looking at it. I just can't." Fallon said now getting up.

"Are you sure you want to go to work?" Liam said to her. "Yeah. I will be okay." Fallon said and kissed his lips. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you too,Fal."  
He said with a smile.

As Liam watched his wife, he could see her waddling out the door. Which was one of the reasons for this was definitely because of the blisters on her feet from the high heels. He couldn't help but have a feeling today was going to go wrong. But Liam didn't know why.

As Fallon walked out the door, she felt a kick that felt like it was right in her rib cage. "Ok, baby girl. I know I'm stressed but I have to go to one meeting. Hopefully,  
Braxton Hicks don't happen during it or you kick me in the ribs. Because those are definitely going to show them how painful this pregnancy is." Fallon said while stopping to rub her belly.

Of course nothing went right with the meeting because the ER trip happened and now she was on Bedrest because of the stress work causes her.

* * *

A few days after the ER, everything started to feel a little bit better. Braxton Hicks came down but her hormones were going insane. She did do her presentation in bed however Liam forced her to stay in bed for the next few weeks.

Fallon was exactly thirty- six weeks when she was just feeling terrible. The past six weeks of being on and off of trying to stay in bed was a pain. Liam walked into their bedroom to see Fallon was watching Breakfast in Tiffany's for the past ten times that day. She smiled up at Liam this was the first time she saw him all day, and she just missed him.

Fallon had been cuddled against a pillow because she was now getting to the point in her pregnancy where nothing feels right. "Hi." Liam said while sitting down next to her in their bed. "Hi." Fallon said while grabbing his arm to bring him close to him.

"How are you?" Liam said. "Bored, tired, and in pain." Fallon replied back. "Well I have a big surprise for you and I feel like you would like it." Liam said. Fallon just raised her eyebrows at him. "But it does involve going outside." Liam said. "Ok…" Fallon said suspiciously.

Fallon then slowly got up and took Liam's hand to take her outside. What she saw shocked her. It was a baby shower with her friends and family. One of the tables was a stack of chocolates, pancakes cut up fruits, butter and bacon. On the ground was a stack of presents and cards. [On the another table it was](https://fullofimagination2020.tumblr.com/post/626309768276049920/a-to-z-oneshots-of-liam-and-fallon-chapter-13) decorated with pink butterflies and trees in the behind a pink cloth table that was full of candies in clear glass jars, cupcakes with little fairies on top of it and on the side was a big swan balloon with a frame beside it that says "Baby girl" on it.

"Aww. It is like a enchanted forest." Fallon said while laughing. "Surprise!" everyone said to her. Fallon could feel the tears coming down her face, which she was probably sure was from her hormones and how surprised she felt. She turned to Liam. "What is this?" Fallon said to him. "Well I know you were upset about not having a baby shower since you were on bed rest. Yes, I do know you could have one and you hate surprises. But, you would have stress about it even if you weren't planning which is not what we want so Monica, Sam, and I planned this without telling you." Liam said with a smile.

"You are kidding me." Fallon said while looking at everything. "Nope." Liam said with a smile. Fallon didn't know what to do but just kissed at him. "Thank you." Fallon whispered. "No thank you for taking care of our baby girl. I know this ending of the pregnancy isn't what we wanted but you deserve to have some fun." Liam said to her.

Sam and Monica then walked up to him. "Hey!" Sam said. "May I add Fallon, you look stunning at thirty-six weeks." Sam added. Which was true, even if Fallon was thirty-six weeks in silk pink maternity pajamas, she had a glow from her pregnancy.

"Man, I missed you." Fallon said with a laugh. "I never thought Fallon Ridley would say that to me." Sam said while laughing. "Don't get used to it, the baby girl inside of me is making me an emotional person." Fallon mumbled.

Fallon then waddles over to Monica. "Hey, Mon." Fallon said. "Hey, Fallon." Monica said while hugging her. The rest of Fallon's baby shower was filled with laughter and forgetting about her bed rest. Fallon did feel weird when people did talk about how big she got but she had to remind herself it was just that nobody had really seen her out of bed in six weeks.

* * *

When everybody left, after the shower. Fallon then went back into bed, about to go to sleep because all her energy was gone from moving around. Liam then climbed into bed and kissed her nose. "That was really sweet of you." Fallon said to him. "So you had fun?" Liam asked her. "It was much better than staying in bed all day that's for sure. Even if I look and feel like a mess." Fallon muttered but with a tiny bit of a smile on her face.

"Just think in two to four weeks we will have a baby in our arms." Liam said. "Do you think everything will go okay with the birth?" Fallon said nervously. "I don't see why it wouldn't." Liam replied. "What makes you nervous,right now?" Liam asked her. "I just saw so many videos of things going wrong…" Fallon mumbled to him. "Or what if she is a big baby…" Fallon said, putting her hands to cover her eyes. "This is definitely going to hurt." She said to him.

Liam then looked at her and took her hands. "We will get through it. We just have to make it through the pain of childbirth but even if it does somehow go wrong, I will be right there beside you." Liam said and kissed her lips. "But I have this feeling Everything will be okay, Fallon." Liam told her. "I sure hope so." Fallon said to him. "I love you and her so much." She told Liam. "We love you too, Fal." Liam told her.

**To see[Fallon's baby shower set up](https://fullofimagination2020.tumblr.com/post/626309768276049920/a-to-z-oneshots-of-liam-and-fallon-chapter-13) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this chapter? Did you like the baby shower, Liam surprised her with? Who else is excited to see how they will reaction with the birth and a newborn? Don't forget to click the link to see what Fallon's baby shower table looks like!
> 
> Leave a comment on what you thought!


	14. Jackie- The Birth/ newborn stage - Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of Jackie Rose Ridley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this part of the story with Fallon's pregnancy with Jackie. Now the next part will be the newborn stage, and then toddler stage. After that it will go back to oneshots til Tyler's name. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this make sure to leave a comment and a kudo. I love to hear what you think.

**J is for Jackie**

At thirty-eight weeks pregnant, Fallon woke up in the middle of the night to feel something wet in the bed. As she looked down she saw her side and her pants were wet. She looked over at Liam and shook him to wake up. "Liam." Fallon said. "What.. are you ok?" Liam said to her. "No. I think my water broke." Fallon said calmly.

Liam jumped up out of bed. "Are you sure?" Liam said, now looking like he was freaking out. "Yeah I'm sure." Fallon said. "Ok I will go get the bag, you get changed." Liam said while running to the hospital bag that was in the closet. Fallon couldn't help but chuckle.

As she got changed into her shorts and T-shirt. Fallon thought about this day, July 16,2022 she was about to have her baby girl. Fallon then felt a contraction that hit randomly to the point where she had to sit on the ground. But this didn't feel like a simple Braxton Hicks but it was worse. Which that's how it's been feeling for the past two days.

Liam then walked into the room with the bag in his arms and he saw her sitting there in pain. He sat down beside her and started timing the contraction. First contraction at 12:31am. Once it stopped Liam took her hand, "You ready to go meet this baby girl?" Liam whispered to her. "Let's go." Fallon whispered back to him.

While he helped her get up, once they got into the car, another contraction came in at 12:35 that lasted about a minute. Fallon squeezed Liam's hand the whole time. "Start driving before this gets worse." Fallon whispered.

* * *

It was several contractions later, when they arrived on the thirty minute drive to the hospital. When they arrived at the labor and delivery room, Fallon had her head on his shoulder while Liam wrapped his arms around her to make sure she didn't fall. The nurses knew they were there since they already knew the couple was coming in. Since Liam called when he was getting her hospital bag. Fallon then got in the wheelchair. "Are you ready?" The nurse asked her. "Oh yeah." Fallon said.

Fallon got an epidural since she was five centimeters dilated. After that it was just waiting to be ten centimeters. "How are you feeling?" Liam asked her as they were waiting. "I feel a lot better now. I don't think I'm ready for the pain of labor." Fallon whispered. "You can do it, You may be Fallon Ridley right now, but you have Carrington in your DNA. And from what I remember is that Fallon can do anything." Liam said while holding her hand.

"What do you think she will look like?" Liam asked her. "I honestly don't know as long as she is healthy." Fallon told him. "And she will be." Liam said and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

An hour went by and it was time for Fallon to push, "Ok when I say push, I want you to push. Ok?" The doctor told her.

It was twenty minutes into pushing, when Fallon felt like she couldn't do it anymore. She was sweating and her hand felt numb from not only the epidural like the rest of her body but just from squeezing Liam's hand for some long. Except now it felt as if the pain of pushing for the past twenty minutes was getting worse and worse.

"I can't do this." Fallon cried to Liam. "Yes, you can." Liam told her. "Just continue to squeeze my hand, Fal. Come on.One more push." Liam told her.

"No, Liam." Fallon cried to him. "Come on, Jackie is counting on you.Let's sing the song" Liam told her. Fallon nodded her head. Liam started singing ``You are my sunshine because as Fallon and Liam were in bedrest that's what they would sing to her belly. It seems to calm down the kicks of their baby girl. So now, in labor Liam softly sings into her ear. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine." Liam sang softly into Fallon's ear as she squeezed his hand, screaming for the last push.

At 3:20am, there was a loud cry from the baby girl. "Dad, would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor said to Liam. Liam walked over to where the baby was still covered in blood and other fluids but he thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Once he did cut it, he walked back over to Fallon. "You did it,Fallon." Liam told her as the nurse placed Jackie on Fallon's chest. "Hi, Jackie." Fallon said softly while the nurse was still cleaning the baby. "You are going to have a great life, your daddy and I will make pretty damn sure of it." Fallon said as a tear came down her face.

Fallon looked up at Liam with a smile, who she saw he too was crying. "I don't think I've ever seen anything so beautiful." Fallon whispered. "Do we have a full name?" The nurse asked them "Jackie Rose Ridley." Fallon answered. "Beautiful name. We are going to take her to make sure everything is okay. We will be back shortly."

* * *

It was a little while later, when Liam and Fallon were in the hospital bed, just staring at their daughter while Fallon was doing skin to skin. Fallon had fed her after the nurses brought Jackie in to say everything was healthy.

"I had known for a long time that I was in love with you. But I think at this moment, you are not only the strongest person for staying strong throughout the pregnancy and the bed rest. But I think I fell in love with you all over again whenever I look at her." Liam said to her. Fallon softly looked up away from her daughter to kiss him on the lips.

Then they both stare back at their daughter. "She has my lips and nose but has your ears." Fallon said with a smile. "I think she also has the shape of your eyes but she is definitely going to have a lot of brown hair." Liam whispered to her while gently rubbing his baby daughter's hair.

"I feel bad that she is most likely going to have my pale skin." Fallon said to him with a little giggle. Liam laughs at this. "Well you both and bathe yourself in the sunscreen by the pool." He said with a soft chuckle.

"I can't believe she is here." Liam said softly. "She is gorgeous." Fallon whispered. "A little ray of sunshine in this world that's for sure." Liam said then kissed the top of Jackie's head. "Thank you for making us a mommy and daddy, Jackie Rose." Fallon whispered to her daughter.

July 16,2022 at 3:20am was simply the moment Fallon and Liam's life changed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like the Fallon's pregnancy? Do you think Fallon and Liam will adjust to living with a newborn? Only the newborn stage and Toddler stage then I am going to go back to the alphabet til I get to Tyler's name. Make sure to leave a comment and a kudo I love to hear feedback!


	15. Jackie - Newborn stage -  Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie comes home, and meets everyone in the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter if you do enjoy these leave a comment and a kudo.

**J is for Jackie**

"We should be able to let you go home this morning, is everything still going ok?" The nurse asked Fallon and Liam to wait for the sleepless two nights from all the midnight feedings.

Jackie was only two days old but everything was going perfect. Jackie was feeding well, she was healthy, and Fallon and Liam couldn't help but think she was an angel.

"Yes, she is perfect." Fallon said. "Let's get that baby home shall we?" The nurse said to the young couple.

A few minutes later,Fallon was in the wheelchair with Jackie in her arms who was sleeping. As Fallon got in the car she watched as Liam put their daughter in the car seat. "She is so small." Fallon whispered to Liam as he got in the car. "Well, she is _only_ five pounds." Liam whispered with a laugh. "I am still in shock that my body can bring a baby into this world. " Fallon mumbled with tears and her eyes.

Liam understood what she meant by this, he also was shocked that they just had a baby. It all felt so fast. He then took her hand. "You ready to bring the little princess home?" Liam asked her. Fallon nodded her head at him.

* * *

As they got home, Fallon took Jackie out of the car seat while Liam grabbed the Gucci suitcase. Fallon carefully wrapped the little blanket around the little baby's body. She was careful with each step for the fear that she would drop the little baby girl.

As Liam unlocked the door, Fallon looked down at the sleeping baby. "Welcome to your home, princess. We got lots to show you. Daddy and I bought this home when we were first married." Fallon said softly to her.

Then their Butler, James, came in the entry of the home to greet them. "Welcome home." The mid age man said to them. "Mr.Carrington left a message saying he will be here on Thursday, and Sam said to call him immediately to let him know when he can come over. Also Chef Ross said he left dinner for you both in the fridge, would you like us to heat it up?" James told them. "Yes, please that would be very nice." Liam told him. Then James walked away to do so.

"I know you can't understand a word I am saying to you. But we will have good memories here." Fallon whispered to Jackie while walking up the stairs while Liam walked slowly to make sure she didn't miss a step.

When they got up the stairs,Liam then looked at Fallon. "Are you feeling ok or was that too much?" Liam asked her to make sure she didn't overdo it since she gave birth only two days ago. "No, I'm good.I will let you know when it gets too much." Fallon said with a smile. "Let's bring her to her room?" Liam asked her as they walked towards the pink little nursery.

"Now this is your bedroom." Fallon whispered softly to Jackie. "It was definitely hard to choose from fifteen bedrooms." Liam said sarcastically, remembering the conversation they had on what bedroom to choose from. It even stressed Fallon out for some reason. Which Liam knew at the time was from all the hormones from just being pregnant.

" _Don't_ listen to him, your daddy can be mean at times." Fallon said to Jackie while rolling her eyes. Liam kissed Fallon's cheek. "It's a good thing she doesn't understand that." Liam said while laughing.

All of the sudden, Jackie started to smack her lips and let out a whimper. "Oh no,It's _that_ time again." Fallon said with a small chuckle, then sat in the rocking chair to feed her. Liam watched her for a moment and Fallon could feel his eyes on her.

"What?" Fallon asked him. "Nothing, I just think you look really beautiful right now." He said to her as he walked over to kneel on the ground.

"Does it hurt?" Liam asked her. "Not really.It just feels weird at first." Fallon said to him. "You ready for another sleepless night?" Liam asked. "Anything for her. I may have to feed her every three hours but she is definitely worth it." Fallon said to him. "I'll go see what Ross made for dinner." Liam said to her while kissing the top of her head.

"Can you hand me my phone so I can tell Sam he can come over." Fallon said to him. "You sure, you want to do it now?" Liam asked. "I think I'm ready for Sam to meet her than I am with our family." Fallon chucked.

"Yeah. I understand that. Is it wrong of me that I called Laura?" Liam asked softly while handing her phone. "No, I think it's understandable. I mean I even tried to call Steven but since the wedding where Steven called out Adam for doing what he did… he hasn't really come around much." Fallon whispered to him. "I just wish our families weren't all _that_ messed up for times like these." She then said softly.

"Well, now we have a new family that isn't messed up for the time being." Liam said jokingly. "That is very true." Fallon whispered a small chuckle.

* * *

The next day, Sam, Liam, and Fallon were sitting on the couch. Sam was holding Jackie, who was sleeping in his arms. "Oh my goodness, she is precious." Sam whispered. Fallon and Liam were cuddled up while watching Sam holding Jackie."I see Fallon in her." Sam whispered. "I do too. " Liam said. "Even the way she sleeps just _looks_ like Fallon." Liam whispered.

Fallon chuckled at this. Then Jackie let out a whimper and started to cry. "I think she pooped." Sam said. Fallon started to get up however Liam stopped her."I got it." Liam said while getting up to go upstairs.

"So how are you doing?" Sam asked sitting next to Fallon. "I'm so exhausted but happy all at once. I didn't think I would experience this kind of feeling before. I love and hate it all at once." Fallon said. "You still aren't doing night nannies?" Sam asked.

"No, we want the full experience." Fallon said. "Has Blake seen her, yet?" Sam asked her. "He is coming Thursday. We did invite him and Alexis to the hospital, but nope. They were busy." Fallon said while rolling her eyes. "I tried to call Steven.. before you say anything I know it's probably stupid." Fallon said "No it's ok. You always wanted to have that moment with him since you two grew up together."Sam said. "Now you get to see Jackie grow with everyone else." Sam said with a smile.

Then Liam came downstairs, and handed the baby back to Sam. But it wasn't even a minute into it when Fallon could hear Alexis' voice. "Fallon." Alexis said. "Umm hi I didn't know you were coming. Liam, would you call my Dad to let him know to come over as well?" Fallon said "Got it." Liam said while getting up.

"Can I see her?" Alexis asked. "Sure. Just miss the birth but _here_ is my child." Fallon said rolling her eyes, while Sam handed Jackie to Alexis. "Hi baby girl. You look just like your mommy did when she was little." Alexis said as the baby was in her lap. "She has the same nose and eye shape you have." Alexis said to Fallon.

"What do you think she will be like when she is older?" Sam asked as Fallon sat down and snuggled against Liam. "I always thought she would look like Liam and have my personality but now I don't know I have this feeling she will be a daddy's girl with my looks." Fallon said. "You think?" Alexis said. "She only calms down when she is either eating or doing skin to skin with Liam. I have a photo of her smiling in her asleep on Liam's chest." Fallon said.

"I'm here." Blake said. "Hey, Daddy." Fallon said. "Here you go." Alexis said. "Hey baby Jackie, I am your Grandpa Blake." Blake said to his granddaughter who then just smirked.

"You are totally making a pooping face." Liam mumbled with a smile and got up to get her. But All of them were surprised when Jackie had a full blowout before he could get her. "Well, there goes my suit for my meeting." Blake said. Fallon didn't know if it was the lack of sleep or what but she just started laughing.

"I'm sorry…" Fallon whispered while laughing. "She is a troublemaker and we are only on day three." Liam told while picking his daughter. " I _just_ changed you not even five minutes ago." Liam laughed then had a kiss on her head.

Fallon couldn't help but smile while watching everyone. At first, Fallon was mad at her parents lacked of communication but now seeing them with Jackie, all that changed. She had her baby girl in this world. Even though it was only day three and it was extremely hard and an emotional time. She slowly forgot all about her family and just started to enjoy the moments of these precious days of Jackie being a newborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you enjoy Jackie first few days? Did you like her coming home and taking over Liam and Fallon's heart? Fallon may not be working in this chapter which is surprising I know. Leave a comment telling me what you thought and a kudo if you enjoyed this all together.


	16. Jackie- Newborn stage- Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie is three months, how will Fallon react to the sleepless nights and the stress over work? How will Liam take care of her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter if you do please let me know by leaving a comment and a kudo.

**J is for Jackie**

Liam walked over to see a fade light in his wife's office. "Yes, and I will get those files sent to you right away sir. Thank you." Fallon said while typing on her computer and bouncing the two month in her arms with a pacifier and toys scattered all over the desk.

She then saw Liam from across the room. "Yes sir, I am going to do that right now. Thank you. Alright bye." Fallon said. "Fallon.." Liam started to say. " _Before_ you get mad at me, I know you said I should wait a little while before I work…" Fallon said as Jackie started to whimper a little bit. "Yeah _, I did_ say that… but _you also_ said you would too,Fal." Liam said walking over to her.

"I just feel like I have so much to do." Fallon mumbled. "What _you_ have to do is to take care of the baby girl in your arms, because that is _your_ job." Liam said. Before Fallon could say anything, Jackie started to cry. "Oh she has been like this _all_ morning." Fallon whispered now she was on the edge of crying.

"Here let me see her." Liam whispered to her. Fallon handed Jackie to Liam. Who then started to sing to soothe the crying baby. As he went on the couch and sat down. Fallon then walked over and laid down on the couch. The screams from the crying baby slowly died down as she stared into his eyes.

"It's only six in the morning but It feels like it's going to be a long day." Fallon whispered. "How long have you been up?" Liam whispered back to her. "Since about three am I could hear her crying then I got a call from work." Fallon whispered.

They both stare into the big blue eyes of the baby in Liam's arms. Jackie suddenly smiled at her father. "Hey princess." Liam said gently to her. She then smiled even bigger at him. "You are just wanting Mama to slow down aren't you?" Liam said to her. Fallon then rolled her eyes.

"Mommy is a busy woman." Liam said. Jackie started to coo as if she was tryna copy what he was saying. "Yeah she is. We even got married once for business,once!" Liam exclaimed. Fallon then rolled her eyes at him. However, Jackie started to smile even bigger and started to cook even louder. "Yeah. She did." Liam said.

"To think I just had to get you." Fallon muttered. Liam then laughed. "I think she just wants to drive her mama insane." Liam said. " _Don't you_ , Jackie." Liam said in a baby voice.

But then all the cooing and smiling stopped when Jackie started to smack her lips and look over towards Fallon. "That's _all_ you want from me?" Fallon said while taking Jackie from Liam to feed her. "You just wanted your daddy and then your milk machine." Fallon mumbled with an eye roll.

"So, are you going to continue working or what is the plan on that?" Liam said to her. "I don't know… I miss working, it's been almost five months. Two months of bedrest was painful.But now having a newborn for almost three months has been fun and fast but I definitely miss working." Fallon whispered while looking down at Jackie who was watching her talk.

"I know,Fallon but you still have to take it easy. " Liam told her. "I know, but it was like nothing was working for her and so I came in here to not wake you up since you were in meetings all day. _Then_ when I saw an email it just made me want to work again. So that's what I did." Fallon whispered. "But the whole time it's like she wanted you." Fallon muttered to him with tears coming down her face.

"I think she just wanted you to calm down in a way." Liam whispered gently to her while wiping the tears from her face. "I just want to be a good mom." Fallon mumbled. "And you are a good mom. _But_ good moms learn along the way." Liam told her.

"I also just miss sleep." Fallon whispered with a chuckle. "I know you do.But remember you can always wake me up when you feel tired. So that way I can stay up with you even if I am not a _milk machine_ as you put it." Liam whispered to her with a small laugh. "But wouldn't that show I am weak?" Fallon asked. "No, it would show that you are human." Liam told her.

Fallon and Liam stay silent for a moment as Fallon patted Jackie on the back. "How about this?" Liam said to her. "What?" Fallon asked him. "Let me take you on a date, just for a few hours." He said to her. "I don't know...Jackie is still here." Fallon said. "We can ask Sam, remember he wanted to do something with her." Liam said. "He did offer last week…" Fallon said.

"It's not like he hasn't taken care of a baby." Fallon added. "I remember you telling me that story." Liam chuckled. "So you are in on it?" Liam asked. "Yeah I am. For now, let's just go to bed." Fallon said while standing up and taking Liam's hand to go to their bedroom.

* * *

**The next night...**

"If you have any troubles, call me." Fallon said to Sam. "Come on, Fal." Liam said to her while taking her hand. "I will call you, _now_ go have fun." Sam said to Fallon. Fallon kissed Jackie's head very softly who was on the floor doing tummy time. "Ok. I'm not looking back, we will be back late tonight." Fallon said to Sam. "Stay as long as you need." Sam said to both of them.

As Fallon did a small wave, she suddenly felt emotional, _maybe_ it was the lack of sleep or maybe just the moment away from Jackie, even if she has her pump and her baby will be having a bottle for a bedtime. Fallon just wanted Jackie to be happy.

"You got everything?" Liam asked her. "Yes, but where are we even going?" Fallon asked him. "That's a surprise." Liam said with a wink. Fallon raised her eyebrows. Fallon then kissed his neck. "Just wait." Liam said to her. "Oh _I_ see." Fallon said with a smirk. "Shall I take my high heels off for the drive?" Fallon asked him to at least know how long it will be till they get there. "Yep." Liam said then started to drive without another word.

Fallon fell asleep from the two hour drive, it was now dark since they left at six in evening. She woke up with Liam accidentally slamming the door. "Liam?" Fallon muttered when she heard the door open. "Hey." Liam said, kissing her cheek. "Five more minutes." Fallon said while snuggling against him.

Liam understood this since the night before was definitely rough with Jackie. He would be the same way if he had to wake up every three hours to feed the baby. Liam normally goes in to see if she is just hungry but last night he didn't even hear Jackie or Fallon til of course this morning. He wish Fallon would wake him up but in a way Liam knew she couldn't for some reason.

So here they are at eight at night in the car, it made sense why she was so tired. He just took a moment to take in her beauty with her black dress that she was wearing. The way she snuggled against his chest as he rubbed her hair. He softly put his lips on her head.

"What _surprises_ do you have?" Fallon whispered, slowly lifting her head up. Liam said nothing, but just took her hand to lead her over to the surprise. She smiled at him. She could see the blanket and the roses with a box of chocolates by the lake. "Aww." Fallon said with a chuckle. "Here come here." Liam said as they laid down on a blanket.

"Here, look up at the stars." Liam whispered. "It's so quiet." Fallon laughed as she snuggled against him. "Yeah no screaming baby." Liam said. Fallon suddenly turned over on her stomach. " _No_ baby to interrupt us, huh?" Fallon said then sat up to take off her dress. "Oh we are _doing that_?" Liam laughed as he took off his clothes too.

Then Liam picked her up bridal style and ran fast into the water. He smiled as he could hear her giggle. "Liam." Fallon said to him. "Yes?" He replied back to her. "I am proud of us." Fallon said. "Are you doing ok?" Liam asked. "Beside the body image... I _think_... I am dealing with that in a way." Fallon said honestly to him.

Even if they did have sex pretty often. Fallon never talked about her stretch marks. It was hard to talk about it for her. "What about your body?" Liam asked as he held her regularly now and put his nose against hers. "I think the stretch marks are difficult." Fallon admitted.

"I saw them, and to me they are stunning." Liam said. "You don't mean that." Fallon said softly. "No I do. You had a baby and I love that part of your body. Because I mean it, it is beautiful.Just like you and Jackie." Liam told her. "I would do it again for her." Fallon whispered to him. "I know you would and that's what made me fall in love with the idea of this family." Liam admitted to her.

This was an honest moment between the two of them. Liam didn't realize his wife was hiding these feelings from him for so long. He saw her body plenty of times, from the amount of sex they had.

At this moment, it was something he made a mental note in his head to write down, not to publish anywhere but to save this image of Fallon and Liam Ridley at the lake, talking about the changes of their life. It was definitely the moment where the couple started to love the idea more of having their daughter completely change their world.

But right now with just the two of them nose to nose and just talking in a lake.It was definitely going to be a special moment where he wanted to write it down to remember forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like the beginning where Jackie only calm down for Liam? How did you like the lake scene?  
> Make sure to leave a comment and a kudo(: I hope you enjoy these short parts. If you do let me know.


	17. Jackie- Newborn stage- Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is out of town and Fallon is stuck alone with a eight month old who is teething and both of them being sick. How will Liam take care of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this short chapter if you do, make sure to leave a comment and a kudo.

**J is for Jackie**

"Come on,baby." Fallon whispered as she rocked the eight month old on her chest in the little pink nursery. "I know your teeth are killing you,right now, but it's ok. There is no need to scream." Fallon whispered.

"Mama…" Jackie cried to Fallon. "Shhh…it's ok…" Fallon said while rubbing her back. "You are my sunshine… my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey." Fallon softly sang to her as she rocked her in the rocking chair till Jackie fell asleep.

Liam had only been out of town for a meeting in New York for a weekend but to Fallon it felt like a lifetime. Jackie had been having a little fever, a runny nose, and two new teeth growing in. Of course, it was the weekend where Liam was gone and it was just Fallon. Fallon herself was feeling under the weather but she was more concerned about her baby's health than her own.

As Fallon softly put Jackie into the crib, she felt relief that she didn't wake her up. All Fallon could think about now was her bed, and maybe tomorrow it will get better when Liam comes back.

The next afternoon, Liam walked into his living room to see Fallon with her computer on the floor, with a blanket over her head except over her eyes so she could still see what was happening. Fallon still hasn't been feeling good all day, it felt like no matter what she was doing it felt like her migraine had gotten worse.

Meanwhile, Jackie was sitting on the floor playing with a toy phone and sipping on her little bottle of water. Jackie was feeling a little better than yesterday but she had been taking three hour naps, an hour after she woke up. Which was definitely not normal for her.

When Jackie saw her Dad she crawled as fast as her little body would let her. "Hey pumpkin." Liam said while kissing her cheek. "Dada." Jackie said and grabbed his face. Liam tickled her stomach and Jackie screamed. "No…" Fallon muttered. "Shh…" Liam said to Jackie while putting his fingers to his mouth. "Dada.." Jackie said while yawning and putting her head on his chest.

"She has been teething and had a little cold while you are gone." Fallon whispered while Liam sat next to her on the couch. "Oh yeah?" Liam asked while looking down at his daughter. He slowly lifted up her lips "Can I see?" Liam asked. He could see two more small little teeth than what was there before. "Poor baby." Liam said. Jackie let out a small whimper.

"Are you ok?" Liam whispered to Fallon as he rubbed Jackie's back so she wouldn't cry. "No, I have so much work to do but with her screaming all night and then I think I got a cold...it's just nothing can get done." Fallon mumbled with tears in her eyes. "Here.." Liam told her as he took the laptop from her to put on the other side of him.

"What are you-" Fallon started to asked but he then pulled her into his lap. Her head then rested on his lap. Fallon then closed her eyes to enjoy the moment of peace and quiet.

Fallon knew that Liam was only gone for three days. However, to both the girls it felt like a year with a baby teething, and both of them getting sick.

Not that Fallon couldn't take care of the two of them, but she was definitely thankful to have him back to take care of her and Jackie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you enjoy this? Do you prefer the longer ones? How did you enjoy Liam taking care of them? And Fallon Carrington getting sick... This is a surprise (;  
> Leave a comment and a kudo if you liked this.  
> Also if I end up skipping a few days this week it's because of my schedule getting busier. But stay tune for next time. I promise you will not regret it.


	18. Jackie- First birthday/Toddler years- Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Fallon celebrate Jackie's first birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this new part. If you like make sure to leave a comment and a kudo.Make sure to leave your feedback on the end note idea. (:

**J is for Jackie**

Fallon woke up at midnight, just thinking about how her daughter is now one. She walked into the small pink nursery and saw her daughter asleep. Fallon was about to shut the door when her daughter heard her. "Mama?" Jackie said.

Jackie was only one but she could say Mama,Dada,Pa for Blake,dog, wawa for when she wants water, Sing (for when she wanted someone to sing to her), Sam and lastly Ella for Cinderella.

She loves Cinderella, she has a Cinderella toy, a few books, and her favorite was her Cinderella blanket.

Her personality at one, was well known; she loved to cuddle and give kisses. She loves to play tea parties while watching Cinderella, she would often make Liam, Sam or Blake do it with her til Fallon comes in.

Jackie may be one but she definitely has her own loving personality. This shocked Fallon and Liam in a way because they were thinking she was going to be like Fallon since she looked like her. Yes sometimes she can get an attitude but it was mostly when she was tired.

So now, as Fallon saw her daughter she couldn't help feeling as if life was going too fast for them. How is her little baby, one.  
There was a time where she thought Liam wouldn't ever be happy with kids.

Now, as the couple was three years married and staring at Jackie in the crib, she couldn't help but wonder what she will be like years to come.

"Hey baby." Fallon whispered and then went into the crib. Jackie snuggled into her. "You are one." Fallon whispered as she rubbed her back. "You may not understand this but one year ago, mommy told daddy that you needed to come into this world. After two months of bedrest, you were ready." She whispered. Jackie then let out a small yawn as she slowly closed her eyes.

"It was a scary time when you came into this world. But I didn't know how to be a mom, all my life I was around nannies, butlers, assistants from my dad's work but most _importantly_ I was scared because it was new." Fallon whispered while rubbing Jackie's brown curly hair.

"Truth is this past year has been the hardest but yet most rewarding year of my life, at thirty I thought I have learned a lot. Truth is you were that missing piece. Teaching me to slow down and love this world a little bit more. You _make_ me see a side I never thought I had, you make me see how good your daddy is to us. You changed our minds and hearts without meaning to." Fallon whispered.

"Happy birthday sunshine.You will have not only a party, we will all remember. But a day to celebrate you." Fallon whispered then kissed her head.

* * *

The next morning, Fallon and Liam lit a candle that was on a muffin with a Cinderella wrapping paper, to sing happy birthday to Jackie.

Liam blew out the candle because the one year old most certainly didn't know what was going on. However, she was smiling big from all the attention. Fallon and Liam took a photo of all three of them and Liam got a photo of Jackie laughing since he tickled her on her stomach.

"Here eat all your fruit,too, baby." Fallon said to her. Jackie and Fallon had stopped breastfeeding a month ago since all of Fallon's milk dried up. Which wasn't unusual for most mother's, around this time. Fallon was just happy she got to have almost a year with her.

"Ella!" Jackie screamed. "Yeah that is Ella. We got big plans with your Cinderella party." Fallon told the baby. "Watch her while I get ready for the party, I have so much to do." Fallon said while blowing up some balloons. "No, you _don't have_ to stress, remember this is just her birthday party, I highly doubt she will remember it." Liam told her.

"I just want it to be good, now help me blow up these balloons will you?" Fallon said but then turned around. "James!" Fallon called while walking into the living room so she could see who was coming.

"Uh oh." Jackie said while looking down at her bowl of fruit she knocked down. The truth was she hated bananas but Fallon always gives her a bowl of cut up banana and strawberries. She looked at Liam with a smirk and started to laugh.

"No. Jackie, you don't do that." Liam told her because Fallon and him were trying to teach her not to do stuff like that. But instead of even looking sorry, Jackie started to laugh harder.

"And _here_ I was wondering where Fallon was in you." Liam mumbled while picking up the mess.

"Oh my…" Sam said when he walked in. "Right?" Liam said with a laugh. Jackie just started to scream in excitement. "Well, _isn't_ that just exciting?" Sam said to her. "Sam,Sam,Sam!" Jackie repeated over and over til he came over to her. "Do you mind doing something for me?" Liam asked him. "No, what is it?" Sam asked.

"I think Fallon is going crazy with planning all of this, she will not listen to me, maybe she will with you, can you make sure she doesn't drive herself insane with getting the decoration done?" Liam asked him. "Sure no problem." Sam said to him.

"Your mommy is going to go crazy for you today." Sam said to Jackie who was slamming her hands on the high chair. "And she won't even remember…" Sam said with a chuckle. Liam just let out a small laugh.

* * *

It was now later that afternoon, everyone was in the pool, even Fallon. Sam and Liam had pushed Fallon into the pool while Monica was holding Jackie. Fallon was angry at first but now watching Jackie have fun with her was worth it.

Liam was playing peek at a book with Jackie while Fallon held her. Every time Liam would come up from the water and say boo, Jackie would laugh hysterically at him doing this.

James then came out to tell Liam someone was here for him. "I will be right back." Liam said to Fallon. "Hurry up so we can do cake." Fallon told him. "Okay." Liam whispered and kissed her lips.

As Liam dried himself off and went into the home to see who was there, he saw that it was Laura. "What in the hell?" Liam muttered. "Well, it's _nice_ to see you too." Laura said with an eye roll. "Let's go out in the front yard." Liam said while walking out to the front yard.

"I can't see my granddaughter?" Laura asked. "You _didn't_ even come to her birth. What makes you think you can show up on her birthday and think everything is ok?" Liam snapped. "Well, I didn't even know Fallon was pregnant. I think that you should have let your mother know-" Laura started to say.

"No, you _only_ listen to what you _want_ to hear." Liam told her. "That is no way to talk to your mother!" Laura said. "What are you going to do? Ground me? I am thirty- one year old. I married the love of my life. I did my time trying to make you happy. Well, _now_ I am happy. This is _my_ life. Whether you like it or _not_." Liam told her.

"Well I _definitely don't_ like it." Laura stated. "Then go." Liam told her softly. "I hope your daughter doesn't end up like -" Laura started to say.

"Just get out." Liam yelled. "Liam." Laura started to say. "You had your time to mess with Fallon and I. But now Jackie is our world. You don't get to say you _want_ to meet her then say shit about her. Get out and please never come back." Liam told her. "One day you _will_ miss this, Liam." Laura told him while walking away.

Liam then walked inside to find everyone in the kitchen while Fallon was holding a small cake with a sun in the middle and blue and white dots on the outside. "What's wrong?" Fallon asked him. "Just Laura coming here, trying to mess with my head." Liam whispered.

"Are you kidding me, does that lady ever learn?" Fallon muttered angrily. Liam took the cake because he knew she definitely wasn't happy by the situation. "Don't worry, I told her to never come back. Let's just enjoy our baby girl's birthday." Liam said as he walked over to the high chair to set the cake down.

As Fallon, Liam, and everyone else sing happy birthday. Liam looked around the room. He never wanted to push his mom out. But he knew this was right. Liam loved this family more than the one he had with his parents. This was his life now and he loves it more everyday.

Liam then blew out the candle. "Dig in princess." Fallon told Jackie who then put her whole hand into the cake.

As Sam took a photo of the three of them. Jackie then turned to Liam and kissed him on the cheek while putting her hand on Fallon's face. Liam then forgot all his troubles and in his heart knew this past year was the best damn year of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This new part goes up to the age 3 (all in random orders) then the Jackie part is over til the A-Z oneshots start again. It's all in the same place. Just for the next random oneshots it will be ages 10 and up. A lot of the ages younger than ten will be in Tyler's oneshots or the other letters.


	19. Jackie- Toddler stage - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie is two and ends up breaking her arm how will Fallon and Liam handle this situation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter if you did make sure to leave a comment and a review.

**J is for Jackie**

At the age of two, Jackie had to go to the hospital because she slipped on the driveway and broke her arm. It was when Liam got home and Jackie saw him. However, she then tripped over herself, because she slipped on a puddle. Which then cause her to end up, landing her arm in a wrong position.

Fallon was out of town for a business meeting. However when Sam and Liam saw this happening, honestly they didn't know what to do. The two year old was crying for her Mom because her arm was hurting.

When they got to the hospital Liam tried to explain while the two year old was screaming. "Hi, my two year and half year old fell and broke her arm. I don't know-" Liam explained. "Here come this way." The nurse said to them.

Liam sat down with Jackie in his arms, her body was faced into his chest. "Hey.." the nurse said quietly while rubbing her back. "What part of your arm hurts?" The nurse asked her. Jackie looked up at her, with her big blue eyes full of tears. She then pointed to what hurt on her arm.

"We will do a x-ray to see if anything is broken." The nurse said to him. "I want Mama." Jackie whispered. "I know you do and we will call her in a little bit." Liam told her. "No I want her _now_ , Dada." Jackie screamed while crying harder. "Okay.. okay…" Liam said then grabbed his phone, calling Fallon through FaceTime. She didn't answer the first time so Liam called her three more times.

 _"Liam what the hell I was in a meeting-"_ Fallon said. "Jackie may or not have broken her arm and now she wants you." Liam told her when Sam took Jackie so the nurse could look at her. _"What the hell do you mean she may or not have broken her arm?"_ Fallon snapped.

"She was running towards me and tripped over in a puddle." Liam said. _"I'm on my way, I will be there in a hour."_ Fallon told him he could see her in the hotel packing. "Fallon, it will take an hour and a half to even get out of Savannah during this time." Liam told her. _"Well, I will find a way, Liam. Hand over the phone to Jackie please."_ Fallon told him.

Liam did as he was told and handed the phone to Jackie to calm her down. _"Hey, princess."_ Fallon said through the phone. "Mommy…" Jackie cried. _"I know your arm hurts and Mommy will be there as soon as I can, okay?"_ Fallon told her. "It huwts." Jackie told her. _"I know, baby."_ Fallon said.

Later during that night, Fallon and Jackie were laying in the hospital bed while Liam was getting some clothes and other things for their few nights they had to stay in the hospital. Liam then walked into the room. Fallon was softly rubbing her thumb on the little toddler's cheek.

"Hey." Liam whispered. "Hi." Fallon whispered back. "How is she doing?" Liam whispered to her. "Well, she told me that her arm is still hurting and when she saw you left she cried a lot harder." She whispered to him.

Before Liam could speak, Jackie then woke up. "Daddy?" Jackie whispered. "Hey baby girl, I got you something." Liam said while laying beside her and Fallon. "What is it?" Jackie whispered. "I got you this teddy bear." Liam said to her. "Why?" Jackie asked him.

"Well, when I was little and I broke my arm my daddy got me a teddy bear. I know you like Cinderella so this one's a Cinderella bear from build a bear. Now Everytime, scary events happen like today. We are going to take our Ella bear and listen to her. " Liam told her then to push the button to make a voice come out.

 _"Hey Jackie. It's ok. Smile your pain away."_ Fallon and Liam's voice said from inside the bear. "So this way, you can always have mommy and daddy when something scary happens." Liam whispered. Fallon smiled at this, she didn't know he was planning on doing this but man she thought she fell in love with him a million times harder.

Jackie then softly kisses him on the cheek. "Love you,Daddy." Jackie whispered. "I love you too, my little princess." Liam said to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter? Only one more in the J oneshots. I hope you enjoy this one, don't forget to leave a comment and a kudo. Leave a comment on what I should write on next for chapter 20? The age can be 2 or 3.


	20. Jackie- Toddler stage-  Last part of this part of the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie is now three and starting to ask questions about Liam's parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this last part of J is for Jackie. I will be doing another J when I restart the alphabet again. (It will be in the same spot as this story) 
> 
> Leave a comment and a kudo if you enjoyed all this parts.

**J is for Jackie (last part)**

It was Saturday morning and Fallon walked into the kitchen where Liam was. "Hello, Mr.Ridley." Fallon whispered into Liam's ear. "Hey, Mrs.Ridley.We got an hour or two until Miss.Ridley got up.You want to have a little fun?" Liam said to her. "Oh well, me in your T-shirt already started the fun last night." Fallon winked as he then kissed her lips.

That's when the three year old came in with her Cinderella nightgown and her hair sticking up from not brushing her hair in the morning. Jackie then walked up to her parents,"mommy...daddy…" Jackie said while covering her eyes. "That's gwoss" Jackie whispered.

Fallon giggled at the little girl. "Come here,you." Liam said as he lifted Jackie up high in his arms. "Daddy, please don't tickle me." Jackie begged. "I'm sorry, princess but the tickle monster is in town this morning." Jackie said.

As Fallon then began to cut up the strawberries, Jackie put her hands seriously on her Dad's face and looked over to Fallon. "Mommy, why are you in daddy's shirt?" Jackie said. "Umm well, Do you want a strawberry?" Fallon asked. "Okay! I love strawberries." Jackie said excitedly. Fallon breathed out, glad that she forgot the question.

"Daddy?" Jackie asked. "Yes, bubs?" Liam asked her while he grabbed a strawberry from her plate. "How come mommy's side of the family comes over? But not your side?" Jackie said.

Liam was shocked by this question, his daughter was only three years old but even then she had just turned three, two months ago.

Fallon frozen a little bit in shocked from her daughter's question and look up at Liam. "Well, Jackie my daddy, passed away. Which means he isn't here anymore." Liam said to her. Jackie drop her strawberry she was holding in her hand.

"Does that mean you and Mommy will not be here anymore,one day?" Jackie said with tears in her eyes. Fallon immediately rushed over to comfort her daughter. "Baby…." Fallon said while setting Jackie into her lap. "No, no, it's not like that, Jackie." Liam whispered. "My daddy just got sick, it isn't common." Liam whispered while rubbing Jackie's thumb. "So what happened to your mommy?" Jackie asked him.

"Well, my mommy has a lot of anger issues. It just happens. She wasn't a good mommy." Liam said while looking down. "But my mommy is a good mama and you are a good daddy, so why didn't you have a good mommy and daddy?" Jackie asked.

Liam sighed, for a three year old, she sure asked a lot of questions. "Come here." Liam said while Fallon put her down. Liam then kneel down, and looked into her eyes.

"Because you will learn all the answers one day. You don't know what that means right now. But one day you find a man who loves you, and looks at you one day like daddy looks at mommy. One day, all of these questions will make sense." Liam whispered.

"So you and mommy aren't going anywhere." Jackie asked him. "No. We aren't because we love you." Liam said and kissed her cheek. "I love you too,Daddy." Jackie said sweetly. "But seriously,why is mommy wearing your shirt?" Jackie said with her head tilting to the side. Liam sighed, 'oh how many questions can this girl ask during a day' Liam thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this whole J part? What was your favorite chapter? Should I do it again?


	21. Scared of kindergarten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie has her first day of kindergarten however is super nervous about it. How will Liam and Fallon comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy if you do remember to comment and leave a kudo. I love hearing feedback.

**K is for kindergarten**

"Come on, Jackie, you need to get ready or you will be late to kindergarten." Liam said at the doorway of his daughter's pink castle theme bedroom. "I'm not going to be late, because I'm not going." Jackie said to him. "Why not?" Liam said while walking into the bedroom.

"Because I don't want to leave you, mommy and Ty ty. I don't know anyone there, it is scary." Jackie whispered sadly to her father. "Jackie.." Liam whispered to her.

He wasn't surprised that Jackie was scared to go to kindergarten, she normally like to keep to herself. Jackie was very shy when it comes to new people. Even though she was in Pre-K, she really didn't make that many friends except one but she moved to a different state.

"Come on, Jackie, just put on your uniform." Liam said harsher than he meant to, since he was tired from the lack of sleep, his two month old son had be giving Fallon and him. "No." Jackie snapped at him.

"What's going on?" Fallon whispered while patting Tyler on the back. "Umm just a little bit of trouble getting her to go." Liam whispered. "I'm not going." Jackie said. "Like that." Liam whispered. "Jackie, why don't you want to go?" Fallon asked while sitting down on the bed.

"I want to stay home like I been doing this summer with you, daddy, and Tyler." Jackie said to her. "Well, Jackie, we all have to go to school eventually. You just have to meet some new friends." Fallon said while giving Tyler to Liam.

"Here lift your arms up." Fallon told her while trying to take her nightgown off. "No, I don't want to." Jackie cried. "Come on." Fallon said, starting to get annoyed. "Mommy, please don't make me go." Jackie said while having tears in her eyes.

Fallon looked at Liam confused and concerned who also looked at Fallon with the same expression. Liam sat next to Jackie on the bed. "Jackie…" Fallon said gently as she pulled her daughter onto her lap. "What's wrong?You loved Pre-K, why don't you want to go to kindergarten." Fallon said. "I'm scared that I will not have many friends in kindergarten since Rosie moved." Jackie mumbled while hiccuping.

"But if you don't go to school then you will never know." Fallon told her. "It's easy for you because you talk to people everyday." Jackie said. "Well, that doesn't mean you have to be friends with them everytime. You will meet new people like Rosie every year. It's just part of life." Fallon said while rubbing her arm.

"But you and daddy aren't going to go away when I come home, right mommy?" Jackie asked. "You are right, baby. We will be here. I will probably be working but I will be here." Fallon whispered. "Can we put on your uniform now?" Liam asked her. "No Cinderella dress?" Jackie asked them.

"Not until you get home." Fallon told Jackie as she took off Jackie's nightgown. "Alright." Jackie said as Fallon kissed her daughter's cheek.

Once Jackie got off school, Liam was surprised to see her talking to some kids. It was a little girl and a little boy but once she saw Liam, she stopped talking and ran to her Dad's arms. "Hey princess." Liam said while kissing her cheek. "Who are your friends?" Liam asked as he sat her down onto the sidewalk. "This is Addie and Zane." Jackie told him. "Hello." The two kids said. "They are siblings and my new friends." Jackie said.

Liam smiled down at her daughter. "Well, mommy and Ty are waiting for you at home. Are you ready to go?" Liam asked. "Yes sir, bye Addie and Zane." Jackie said.  
"Bye Jackie and Jackie's dad." The kids said to them.

As Liam listened to her daughter on the way home he found it amazing how his little girl was in kindergarten. When they reach their home Jackie ran up the stairs to the home. Liam could swear just yesterday his baby girl was born here.Now here she is coming home from the first day of elementary school and running up the steps to tell Fallon about her first day.

"Mommy." Jackie said while skipping up the stairs to the office.While Tyler was in the bassinet next to her desk asleep. "Hey princess." Fallon said while kissing her cheek. "Mommy, school was amazing." Jackie said while sitting in her lap.

"See, what did I tell you, you were scared for nothing." Fallon told her. "Mommy, have you ever been scared of leaving family?" Jackie asked while playing with Fallon's brunette hair. "Plenty of times. But sometimes you just have to go out and do what you need to do." Fallon said while thinking about Steven and how she had to leave him in Paris even though Adam was the one that made him seem crazy.

"Mommy, my teacher complement my attuide today and how my hair looked." Jackie said. Fallon tried to do Jackie's hair even if Jackie wasn't that into it. But it always made Jackie look ten times cuter in Fallon and Liam's eyes. "Oh did she?" Fallon said. "Yep." Jackie said. "Good job on your manners,baby girl." Fallon said when brushing the hair out of Jackie's eye.

"I love you mommy." Jackie said to Fallon. "I love you too." Fallon said to her while hugging her. "Can I put my Cinderella dress on now?" The five year old asked her mom. "Yes, you can thank you for asking." Fallon told her, while setting Jackie down.

As Jackie ran excitedly out of the room, Fallon watched Liam come over to kiss her. "Can you believe our baby girl is five and just came back from kindergarten?" Liam asked her. "No, it feels like yesterday I was pregnant with her." Fallon whispered. Liam then kissed her lips. "Soon, Tyler will be in kindergarten." Liam mumbled in between their kisses.

"No, I refuse to think that." Fallon told Liam. Tyler then started to cry. "I swear every time we kiss, it's like he knows." Liam said while Fallon turned her chair to get him. "Or just knows his daddy told his mama that her baby boy will grow up one day." Fallon said as she looked down at the baby.

"Hey, Fallon." Liam whispered. "I love you and this life we have together." Liam told her. "I love you and everything about this life too." Fallon said while kissing him.

Fallon knew as time went by and their children continued to change. The love they all have for one another, would never change and it was the best feeling in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this? What do you think about Jackie's personality? It will probably start to change once she goes to school more. Comment below what you think.


	22. Laura comes back again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura comes back to Liam after years of not coming back around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy if you did make sure to leave a kudo and a comment.

**L is for Laura**

Liam walked into his bedroom to see Fallon asleep. He took a moment to just stare at her. But as he continued to stare at the doorway, Fallon then woke up.

For a moment they just watch one another like this. It was a long day after Jackie's first birthday party and Fallon was full of questions about Laura coming over.

"What did she want?" Fallon said now breaking the silence that was in the room. "Apparently, to see our daughter's first birthday however she didn't even act like it." Liam said while walking over to the bed.

Fallon then sat up in the bed to look at him, "How are you feeling?" Fallon said as Liam got under the covers. "It's just... not fair." Liam whispered. "Tell me more." Fallon whispered as she turned to face him.

"I just wish some days, it was easier trying to figure out what is right and wrong with our relationship with her. After everything she has done. I just wish I could tell her how I feel. Is that wrong?" Liam said while playing with Fallon's thumb.

"Liam, look at me." Fallon said. He then looked up at her. "It makes sense." Fallon said. "But, I thought telling her to go away would help.But it didn't." Liam muttered.

"I get it. For so many years, I was angry at Alexis for the pain she brought me. But it took me some time. But I will say, opening up to her did help." Fallon told him. "It did?" Liam asked. "I would never say it to her now of course... But once I opened up and told her how I felt even if she didn't listen. It was my way of coping from the pain she caused." Fallon told him.

"Well, I guess it is too late for that since I told her to never come back." Liam said. "If Laura shows up here one day. Which she probably will. Then try and tell her, why you said to go away." Fallon said while taking his hand and rubbing his cheek. Liam nodded his head and gave a small smile to her.

If it was one thing, he was happy to have in this world. It was Fallon for when she is soft and honest like this. Fallon could be wrong on how she uses her words even though Liam knows that she means well. But right now, he knew Fallon was right. He needed to tell Laura how he felt. He just didn't know when he would.

Now, four years later, the feeling of being in love with his family has only grown stronger. Liam and Fallon now have two kids, Jackie who is four almost five and Tyler who is three weeks old. Liam looks at his family everyday and knows what it means to have a good family. He was happy with what life, Fallon and Liam created together.

As Liam stared at Fallon across the dinner table, she looked at him confused. "What?" Fallon mouthed to him as she softly rocked the sleeping baby in her arms. While, Jackie was talking excitedly about her love of Disney and her love of her friend Rosie. Liam just shrugged but he couldn't help but just continue to stare at her beauty.

Before anything could happen between the couple, the doorbell rang, and the voice of Liam's mom could be heard. "What the-" Fallon said. Liam walked over to the door. "Mom, what the hell-" Liam said. "I want to come here and work things out with you and Fallon. The last time I saw you… well I didn't make an effort-" Laura said and Liam actually was seeing the pain in her eyes. "You know what. Let's talk outside." Liam said.

Before Liam walked out the door, he looked over at Fallon who now had a screaming baby in her arms. "It's ok, baby. It's ok, Ty." Fallon whispered. "Liam, please help me." Fallon said because most of the time when Tyler is screaming. He will only calm down, he is in Liam's arms for some reason. "Hey baby boy. I know it's not fair." Liam said to him in a baby voice. Liam continues to rock Tyler back and forth.

"Remember what we talked about." Fallon whispered as Tyler screamed softly quiet down. Liam nodded then he turned around to go to Laura.

As Liam and Laura both sat on the front steps. Laura looked over at her son and his son. "Why are you here?" Liam asked while whispering so he wouldn't wake up the sleeping baby in his arms.

"I'm here to see my son and his… umm-" Laura said. "My wife and kids." Liam said. "You can't even say it out loud." Liam said. "You are being ridiculous." Laura said while rolling her eyes.

"I am being ridiculous. Who was the one who was constantly beating me down with your words after Dad died? Who was the one who was crying to us and drinking her pain away while your two kids were also trying to deal with losing their Dad?" Liam snapped.

"You still continue to let me believe that I had a son for nine years til Heidi told me he wasn't, it was my half brother. Why would you let me believe something like that? It made me scared to ever have kids. But not only do you do that you constantly tried to ruin my relationship with Fallon. Even when I couldn't remember anything you tried to push Fallon out of my life because you wanted Ashley in my life." Liam said.

"It was what was best for you but you didn't listen to me." Laura said "No,mom, it was what was best for you." Liam said now louder than a whisper which caused the baby boy to whimper a little. "Liam I am your mother-" Laura started to say. "No, you aren't. A mother doesn't hurt and sabotage their child's life because that's what they want." Liam said while standing up.

"You may be able to control my thoughts when I trusted you or I can't remember anything. But now I have a family to take care of. You tried to ruin my relationship before I was married and even a little bit after. But you don't get that power anymore." Liam said.

" I have two beautiful children who I get to be a father to. I have a outstanding wife who is able to be a good mother to those children.It is honestly too bad you will never be here to see that." Liam said while walking up the stairs to the front door. "Liam…" Laura said with tears in her eyes. "Goodbye." Liam said while opening the door.

Liam then had tears in his eyes. He knew he did what was right for him and his family. But it was so hard to even think about now that he did it. Since he was sixteen he was constantly fighting over, who knows what with his mom.

Liam walked over to the rocker that was in the living room and put Tyler in there while he kissed his son's head. "I will not hurt you." Liam whispered and stood up to find his daughter watching Snow White. "Hi daddy!" Jackie said while laying with her Cinderella blanket and cuddling with her bear in her arms. "Hi pumpkin." Liam said while walking over to her and then sat on the floor beside the couch in front of his daughter.

He took in this moment to look at her, the way her big blue eyes were like Fallon's. The way the brown curls were falling into her face, and lastly the way she looked up at him like he was her whole world.

Jackie then took his hand which made him, trying not to cry in front of her. But, he ended up having a tear come down his face. "Daddy, who came to our home and broke your heart?" Jackie said while wiping his tears.

She hasn't seen him like this since her baby brother was born so now with him looking upset made the little girl curious.

"Well, your grandma. Well my mom came over." Liam said. "So why does that make you sad?" Jackie asked. "Because my mommy ended up hurting a lot of people because she never told us how she felt. Instead she tried to hurt others." Liam told her. "What did she do?" Jackie said while tilting her head to the side. "A lot of bad things.But, she can't hurt anyone in this house anymore. Jackie, you may not understand this now but I need you to promise me something."

"Ok, daddy." Jackie said while she got on the floor and sat down on his lap. Liam,of course, has mentioned his mom before when Jackie was three. But what he was about to say, he wanted to make sure his daughter got even if she was four, and turning five in two weeks.

"You know how you get mad at something and you slam things and start yelling." Liam asked her. "Yes, Daddy." Jackie said while putting her head on his chest as he rubs her back.

"Then, I tell you to use your words instead of physically causing you or someone else pain." Liam said as Jackie made a noise saying she was listening. "Well that's because my mommy didn't use her words and cause people emotional pain. Therefore she ruined a lot of relationships." Liam said.

"Why does your mommy do that?" Jackie asked. "Because my mommy didn't learn like your mommy and I did.Her parents never taught her right." Liam said to her. "So how did you learn?" Jackie asked. "From experience." Liam said. "Will you and Mommy stay with me no matter what?" Jackie asked. "Always" Liam told her. "I love you princess." Liam said while hugging her. "I love you too, Daddy." Jackie said.

At this moment Liam knew that it was right to do this. There was so much pain from all of this but he knew it was worth all of it. He had two wonderful children and a beautiful wife. His mom may have been able to hurt him emotionally for so many years.But now that he was able to stand up for himself he has never felt more free.


	23. Mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Fallon loves the title Mommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter if you do be sure to leave a comment and a kudo

**M is for Mommy**

Mommy was a simple title that Fallon loved. It was those times where she just felt important. Today was one of those nights, Fallon woke up to feel her five year old son on her side of the bed tapping and calling for her.

"Mommy." Tyler whispered. "Tyler?" Fallon whispered. "Can you come downstairs to get a snack with me?Please mommy" He whispered. "Alright." Fallon said while getting up and putting on her silk robe.

"Mama?" Tyler whispered as two of them walked down the stairs, hand and hand.. "Yes buddy." Fallon whispered with a yawn. "Do you love being a mommy?" Tyler asked. Fallon couldn't help but smile at the little boy. "Of course I do." Fallon said while making hot cocoa.

"Did you always know you wanted to be a mommy?" Tyler asked. "Yeah I did." Fallon whispered, while smiling down at him. Tyler was thinking of a different question when Jackie walked in.

"Hi, I just need water." Jackie mumbled all sleepily. "We are talking about how mommy wanted to be a mommy." Tyler said loudly as Fallon softly rubbed her fingers through his blonde curls. Jackie then walked over to her mom and wrapped her arms around her stomach to give her a hug.

"My two babies." Fallon whispered. "I am glad you are our mom." Jackie whispered. "There you are." Liam said while walking into the kitchen. "Hey Daddy." Tyler said while smiling big and then eating a piece of toast. "Hi bubs, what are all three of you doing?" Liam asked. "I am just eating a snack." Tyler said.

"I'm all done, mama." Tyler said to Fallon. "Ok." Fallon said, as Liam grabbed Tyler's dishes. "Can you pick me up?" Tyler asked. Fallon then picked her son up as she walked up the stairs to go into the little boy's bedroom. Liam and Jackie followed behind her and all four of them laid in the queen size bed.

Liam and Fallon were in-between Jackie and Tyler who were cuddled up in one another's arms. Fallon started to rub both her kids' arms as she sang them to sleep. Liam watched as she did this.

Once both the kids were cuddled up together asleep, Fallon looked up at Liam. "What?" Fallon whispered as softly as she could. "I heard your whole conversation with Tyler." Liam whispered back to her. He then slowly got up and laid on the other side where the kids were not.

"You did?" Fallon asked. "I honestly think you are the best mommy in the world." Liam told her. Fallon looked down at the two kids laying in bed, Tyler was snuggled against Jackie's side as Jackie wrapped her arms around him.

"We are doing pretty good, aren't we?" Fallon whispered with a chuckle. "It's funny, how I didn't want kids, but now I can't imagine life without them. And it's all because of you." Liam whispered.

Liam then kissed her on the cheek. "One of the reasons for that is because of how amazing you are with our two kids." Liam whispered as he rubbed her back. "I can't imagine life without you or them." Fallon chuckled.

As Fallon continued to rub the two kids' arms, Liam rested her head on Fallon's shoulder and then he fell asleep.

Fallon couldn't help to once again be amazed. This is why she loved being called Mommy because of moments like these. It was special to her to know that her kids will not have a childhood like her or even Liam.

These types of moments were reassuring to know she wasn't messing with her children's head. As long as Fallon and Liam were a team, she knew they were the best parents they could be and that's what makes her a great mommy in her kids and husband's eyes.


	24. A nap to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is sick and Fallon takes care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy if you do be sure to leave me feedback by leaving a comment and a kudo.

**N is for Naps**

Fallon was going upstairs at midnight from a long day, a lot of phone calls, and paperwork. She was honestly exhausted. As she walked into Liam and her bathroom, she saw Liam with his head on the toilet and holding his stomach while coughing lightly but shivering violently.

“Are you ok?” Fallon said to him while sitting down on the floor. Liam then shook his head, and groaned into the toilet. “Is there anything I can do?” Fallon asked while rubbing his back.

The two of them have been married for a year but Fallon has never seen him like this before. Of course, the two of them have been sick with colds but she has never seen him like this bad before.

Fallon got up and got the water bottle from Liam’s night stand.Then just softly rubbing his back to make sure Liam knew he didn’t have to go through this alone.

Twenty minutes went by and Liam was now laying his head on Fallon’s lap while Fallon was just humming to keep his mind off of what was happening with his body. Liam began to doze off but Fallon stopped humming when she saw him close his eyes.

“Liam, why don’t you go to bed,now.” Fallon whispered gently to him. “No, I’m ok right here.” Liam told her  
“No, come on.” Fallon told him who then helped him get up. The two of them then went to bed.

* * *

At eight in the morning, Fallon woke up to find Liam on the ground like he was when he was in her lap. “Liam.” Fallon said when seeing him like this. She felt his forehead which was burning hot. She knew this was probably the flu that has been going around the past few weeks.

Liam then woke up and smiled at her. “Hi..” Liam said but covered his eye with his hands because he felt as if the lights were too bright. “Liam, Come on.” She said taking his hand to lead him into bed.

As Liam laid on the bed, she softly kissed his forehead and rubbed her fingers through his messy hair. It was ten minutes of doing this when she saw he was asleep, Fallon then quietly walked downstairs to tell James and Ross to fix some soup for Liam.

* * *

It was around noon, and Fallon decided to get Liam to eat the soup, as she went into the bedroom she saw he was asleep. Fallon then sat the table tray on the nightstand while trying to be careful to not wake him up. But as she was about to walk away she felt Liam’s cold hand on her arm. “Fallon.” Liam whispered his voice being scarthy from him being sick.

“Hey.” Fallon whispered. “Can you stay and take a nap with me?” Liam asked him. “Liam, I have a meeting.” Fallon told him. “Please,Fal?” Liam asked her with a puppy eyes. “Just for half a hour and only if you eat your soup.” Fallon told him. “But if I eat then I will get sick.” Liam told her. “No, it may help you,Babe. Just try it.” Fallon said to him softly.

“Will you feed me?” Liam asked jokingly in a baby voice. “Just eat your soup,Liam.” Fallon told him, trying her hardest not to snap at him. Liam knew better than to argue with her so then took the soup from Fallon and ate it.

After he was done, Fallon laid on beside him and Liam then snuggled against her. “Rubbed my hair again?” Liam asked softly. “You are a big baby when you are sick.” Fallon told him. “Fal, I will keep this in mind when you are sick.” Liam whispered with his eyes closed. Fallon said nothing else but then started just rub his hair gently.

The couple ended up falling asleep for a couple hours, Liam loved this moment because it was the soft side of Fallon that nobody else gets to see . That’s why he will definitely be remembering this nap for years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Did you like it?


	25. Her fears underneath the oak tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie goes underneath every time she starts to have the biggest change of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this, if you do let me know. G leaving a comment and a kudo. Based off the story with F.

**O is for Oak tree**

There were two times that Jackie went to the oak tree in her backyard when she was starting to fear what was happening with her life.

The first time was when Fallon and Liam were fighting. Jackie could hear the yelling from across the halls. Then a door slammed from the bedroom and she could hear footsteps that lead to the living room.

Jackie quietly walked downstairs to see her Dad have his hands on his face and resting his head on his pillow. This was the third time that Jackie saw him this week like this.

Instead of asking him about it, Jackie put her coat, a blanket and slippers on while quietly walking out of the home and into the backyard.She allowed herself to feel the cold breeze to go against her face. It was peaceful there, there was _no_ screaming at one another, and _no_ door slamming.

Jackie hated the fact that she was going to be a typical private school kid. Most of the private school kid's parents were rich and divorce. Her best friend Zane and Addie's parents were rich and divorce and there were always telling Jackie how bad custody was between them and their parents. Jackie didn't want Tyler and her to go through that.

But as Jackie laid underneath the tree looking at stars, she thought about the story of her parents. How they got together because her Dad just so happened to be there while her mom was sitting on the bench. After everything that went through, they wouldn't really get a divorce, _would they_?

That was the first time, she laid underneath that oak tree with all of those unanswered questions.She loved it because it was peaceful, and away from the world.

* * *

The second time, she went underneath the oak tree was three months before the third child of the Ridley family was born. It was sunny May afternoon and Jackie decided to take her lunch outside and go for a picnic.

Jackie had a blanket wrapped around her arm, a glass of sweet tea in her hand, and lastly a plate with a sandwich and a couple pieces of bacon. As she got to the tree she laid the blanket out and just lay there.

Question started to filled her mind- _What was the new baby going to be like?_ _What was her or his personality going to look like? Would she or he be mom's favorite or dad's favorite? Would the two of them even be close?_ Tyler and her were close because they were only four years apart. Now, this baby is going to be ten years apart when she gets here.

When she was thinking about all of this, Fallon started to walk outside towards her. Jackie lift her head up and she could feel the tears in her eyes start to come down her face. "Hey, baby girl." Fallon said while sitting down with Jackie.

"Hi." Jackie said to her. "What's wrong?" Fallon whispered while wiping the tears that were coming down Jackie's face.

"It's stupid." Jackie muttered while laying down. Fallon didn't say anything except lay down with her. "No, it's not." Fallon whispered. "You will think I'm a bad person." Jackie said while looking at the sky. "Try me." Fallon told her while taking Jackie's hand and squeezing it.

"I'm jealous of someone who isn't even here, yet." Jackie mumbled and the turned her head to face Fallon. "Is it wrong of me to be jealous over my own sibling?" Jackie whispered. "No." Fallon answered. "Not at all. When I was your age, I was jealous of my brother Steven." Fallon said.

"How come you don't talk about Steven much?" Jackie asked. "Because he doesn't really come around anymore. Last time, I saw him was at my wedding." Fallon said. "And that's when he called out my other brother for making him look insane." Fallon said.

Fallon then just sighed a little and turn her head to look at Jackie. "But I _didn't_ have parents that saw my jealousy when I was growing, or at least they didn't care to ask." Fallon whispered. "So, whenever you feel jealous. We can do something. Even if it something I _don't_ like." Fallon whispered. "Mom.." Jackie started to say.

"No, listen." Fallon said. "You _still_ matter just like you did when Tyler was born. Yeah, it's different now but you also can be a role model to her." Fallon said. "Really?" Jackie said. "Hell yeah." Fallon said while Jackie started to laugh at her mom's response

It was quiet for a moment as Fallon could feel the kicks from the baby inside of her. She then grabbed Jackie's hand and put it on her stomach. "She is getting strong." Jackie said with a laugh. "Hey baby. I know you will be beautiful or handsome like Mom and Dad. I hope you like me. Even if you are _definitely_ going to be spoiled rotten." Jackie said.

"Your feelings aren't stupid,Jackie Rose Ridley." Fallon told her. "I know. I feel better now. I just needed to let that out." Jackie told her. "Plus, you are my first born so for anything, you are always going to our center of attention because you _are_ the reason we have more kids." Fallon said. Jackie snuggled against her mom as Fallon rubbed her arm.

The first time, she went to the oak tree she was scared of what was happening to her parents and now six months later, she was scared of who her little brother or sister will be. But in the end, she will glad those fears were all starting to make sense for her, even if this change was going to be hard for her. Jackie was definitely always going to be a Daddy's girl but moments like these with Fallon made her feel like a Mama's girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Did you like it? (:


	26. I will protect and love you forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie has a nightmare while Liam is out of town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this one if you do leave a comment and a kudo. Remember to smile throughout the day (:

"Daddy!" Jackie screamed on the top of her lungs while hyperventilating. Fallon ran into the room and picked up her daughter while she continued to scream and cry. "I want Daddy, mommy." Jackie said to Fallon.

"I know, baby." Fallon said while brushing the little curls back from her daughter's face. "Please." Jackie begged her mom. "Ok, let me get my phone." Fallon said while walking into her bedroom.

As she came back, she called Liam. "Please answer…" Fallon mumbled, as their five year old was looking hopeful at the phone.

 _"Hello?" Liam said over the phone._ "Daddy?" Jackie said. Liam could hear the tone and her voice but he had a feeling it was a nightmare she has been having.

 _"Hey baby. What's wrong?" Liam asked_. "I want you,Daddy. Please come home." Jackie said. _"Hey, I know… I know…" Liam said._

"I had a really bad dream, Daddy." Jackie said, and Fallon could see the tears coming down her daughter's face. _"Oh yeah? What was your dream about?" Liam asked her,_ even though he knew full well what the dream was about. "That you wouldn't come back.. you got attacked by kittens." Jackie said.

It took all of Fallon's power not to yell ' _that's what you woke me up for'_ but Liam on the phone was the opposite. " _Tell me more._ " Liam said. "I don't want to think about it, I just want you home, Daddy. You need to come home with mommy,Ty-Ty and I." Jackie said.

" _I will be home tomorrow night, princess._ " Liam said to her. "Promise?" Jackie asked. " _Yes, I promise you when you wake up in the morning, not tomorrow but the morning after that. I will be there_." Liam told her.

"Where are you anyways?" Jackie asked while a little hiccup escaped across her body. " _I have to do something for my book. But as soon as I am done, I will fly back. I promise you_." Liam told her.

" _I love you_." Liam said to her. "I love you, Daddy." Jackie whispered sadly. " _Ok, well I have to go but I will talk to you in the morning."_ Liam told her.

As Jackie watched the phone hang up, she stared at it. Fallon then picked her up and brought her to Fallon and Liam's room. "Mommy, you aren't going to leave me Ty-Ty anytime soon?" Jackie asked softly as Fallon laid her on Liam's side of the bed.

"No, not going to happen anytime soon. But you know sometimes, mommy and daddy have to do stuff but we always come back baby. There is no need to panic." Fallon told her. "What if something does happen?" Jackie asked.

"Well, you could always use your bear when you are upset." Fallon said to her. Jackie was silent as she snuggled against Fallon's body. "But in the end I will always come back to you." Fallon said. "Promise?" Jackie asked. "Promise." Fallon said to the little girl.

"Sing the sunshine song." Jackie whispered. "I’ll always love you.And be there for you.I’ll protect you from harm’s way.‘Cause I adore you.You’re my dream come true.You’re my beautiful sunshine." Fallon quietly sings to her daughter.

As she was singing and watching her daughter fall asleep. She knew this was her way of promising to stay true. Fallon always grew up with parents leaving and coming back but now being a parent to her two children, she could never imagine being like that. But Fallon and Liam would tell their two kids everyday that they are loved and protected if that is what it took them to feel loved.

In Fallon's eyes that is what parenting is all about to love, and protect your kids. She was just happy she could do all of this with Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this? Did you like how Fallon and Liam calmed Jackie down? Let me know in the comments.


	27. A series of questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallon goes to a interview to answer questions about her children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this if you do, please leave a comment and a kudo.

**Q is Questions**

"But why?" Tyler asked Fallon, as she was putting her sunglasses on. "Because mommy has to go to an interview." Fallon said as she walked into the kitchen to Liam cooking dinner. "But why mommy?" The five year old said while running after her. "And how _dare_ you walk away from me." Tyler said.

"Tyler, mommy needs to go, please let her." Jackie said while getting a carton of eggs. "But she still hasn't answered my questions,Jackie." Tyler said. Fallon then bent down on her knees and kissed her son's cheeks. "I promise I will listen to your questions when I get back, buddy." Fallon whispered.

"Bye mom." Jackie said. "Bye. Hey Ty, you can still ask Jackie and your Daddy questions." Fallon said to the little boy who was pouting his lips at her.

Fallon then walked over to Liam, "This is going to be a _long_ couple hours." Liam said with a chuckle. "Bye, babe. The food smells good." Fallon said while kissing his lips.

" _Gross_ …" Tyler said while covering his eyes. Fallon rolled her eyes at him and ruffled his hair.

* * *

Fallon then arrived at her interview at the studio, she sat on the couch with a young woman interviewing her.

"Today we are here with a special guest, Fallon Ridley and I am going to ask some questions that the people want to know. Fallon, are you ready?" The woman asked.

"Yes,Lily I am ready." Fallon said to her. "Alright." Lily said. "First question is what made you want to get into business?" Lily asked her. "What made me want to get into business, well my Dad used to be a CEO and he promised me it so I worked my ass off for it. One day, I started to want to start to empower other women and that's how Fallon unlimited started." Fallon said.

"You have a beautiful family and with your business you must have a busy schedule, can you describe how you and your husband plan away from work while you aren't at work?" Lily asked.

"Thank you and it took a lot of time, before I had my two children. I would stay in the office til probably three in the morning. Which my husband, Liam would have to sometimes just carry me to bed. But, one day we agreed to make time out of our day from six at evening to six in the morning. It was _definitely_ hard and I have _broken_ that several times.

Even when I was pregnant with my daughter Jackie it got to the point where I had to go on bedrest for a couple months because it has always been a habit of mine to just go and work." Fallon said

"Wow, really? What would you say is the hardest part of parenting at the moment?" Lily asked her.

"I think the hardest part of parenting is _not_ knowing what your future for your children will hold. Like my two children have two different ways of thinking. Jackie our oldest is only nine but she has learned a lot so far.

Ever since she was little we sat her down and explained to her what to do when she gets upset. Sometimes it comes back to us in a funny way because she will definitely use her tools to show us how to live the way we taught her. But in the end, we want what is best for her.

As for Tyler, he is very much like me, Jackie is very sensitive while Tyler is good at holding his feelings til it comes at him. He has my attitude but he has the love of sports and loves to make sure everyone is ok." Fallon told her.

"With all the traveling, what did you and Liam do to make sure Jackie knew she was still loved? What advice would you give young parents who go out of town a lot?" Lily asked her.

"That's a great question. Ever since Jackie was little she had separation anxiety. It got a lot better when she made it into kindergarten. But one day when she was little she had to go the hospital and I was at work so I couldn't be there in time. But all she wanted was me to be there with her. Jackie is very much a daddy's girl but when she is hurt or mad at Liam, she wants only me.

So what my husband did was got her this bear that said inside, hey Jackie like we love you and all this stuff. So that way she knew if mommy or Daddy can't make it, it doesn't mean we don't love you. I think it was a good skill to work on because now our son Tyler knows that. _Not_ to say that he doesn't have anxiety when we leave but he is a lot better than Jackie was." Fallon said to her.

"How would you describe your children's personality,right now and what do you see them doing in the future when they grow up?" Lily asked Fallon.

"I would say Jackie's personality is very outgoing, and loves to care for others. She keeps to herself at times but she loves to talk to strangers. Like we were at the nail salon a couple months ago and she was talking to the lady doing our nails. It is crazy to me how much she has grown over the years because when she was three it was a struggle to talk to anyone with her.

I think when Jackie grows up she will continue to grow in that aspect. Jackie will probably work with little kids or something to do with people. Not business because she definitely gets frustrated with that stuff but something where she can understand the meaning of being around people.

As for my son, he is very much like me. Jackie is a Daddy's girl but Tyler is definitely a Mama's boy. He has always been like that but he has my attitude. Like for example, we are in the phase where he likes to ask why.

Like _why_ do you have to do this and _why_ are you leaving? But when I didn't answer his questions he was like how _dare_ you? I know he gets this from me because I have always been like that especially when I was his age.

But I think instead of being mad at him for having that attitude. I have to sit down and tell him hey buddy I have to go but We can answer your questions later. I think as for his Jobs. He is four years old, and he turns five in a few weeks. It's hard to say too much vs Jackie who just turned nine a few weeks ago who has more experience with school and other social events.

However I will say Tyler shows a lot of interest in sports. He loves baseball, Tyler and Liam will spend hours outside and playing games if we let him. I hope he sticks with it because it will bring him teamwork and skills to work with people but other than that, I have no clue." Fallon said to her.

"That's a wonderful answer, and my last question is What would say to young parents who have business, what should they expect out of their marriage and throughout their lives?" Lily asked her.

"Great question, I think as parents we want what is best for children and I think we all want to know how to run a business but still have a healthy marriage and good parenting skills.

I am definitely still working on this but I would say making time for your family. Tell your significant other about your problems so that way you can work them out and take videos of your kids because they grow up so fast. Don't waste your time on work but make time for your family. That's all I can give on that question." Fallon told her.

"Well, it was great to have you here." Lily said. "Thank you for having me." Fallon said. "And we hope our audience enjoys this talk with Fallon and I.It was great talking to you,Fallon." Lily said. "Great to be here, thank you for having me." Fallon said.

As Fallon continued to think about all those questions she couldn't help but just think about how much life is changing for her and her family.

 _Every_ interview she goes to her views on everything of her family is changing and she adores that about her children. She couldn't wait to see what the future holds when her children continue to get older. As for now, she will continue to cherish the time that she has now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will this good? What do you think? I tried to make it like a interview but it was mostly Fallon talking about her children. Let me know what you think and if you like it, leave a comment and a kudo if you haven't done so already!


	28. A sad reaction to life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ridley's are trying to find out how to react to everything when life is going rough for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy a little sneak peek of the third Ridley's pregnancy. I can't wait to write V now! But I hope enjoy this! Leave a comment and a kudo if you enjoy this!

**R is for Reaction**

Fallon was in the kitchen with a sleeping two month old in her arms and an upset seven year old pulling on her other arm.

Fallon grabs a slice of bread to make lunch for her and Tyler. "Mom, please, can I just go to practice now?" Tyler said to her.

"No, buddy." Fallon said to Tyler who was begging Fallon to let him go to practice. The seven year old was ready for this day all week, he was ready for his second year of being on the baseball team in his class but it wasn't until Thursday. "But, Mama." Tyler begged her. "Tyler, it's not-" Fallon started to say.

"Are you joking?" Jackie yelled. "I'm sorry Jackie but until you learn how to get your grades up, you are grounded." Liam said in a calm voice. "You are so _mean_." Jackie yelled while crying and stomping up the stairs.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Fallon whispered. "Mommy… you aren't supposed to say those words in front of Valerie." Tyler warned her. "My bad." Fallon whispered.

"She has a F in a class, I know it's hard for her with a new baby being here but she shouldn't be making those grades. But when I told her she just screamed how everything was falling apart." Liam said while rubbing his temples.

* * *

"Here, I got it." Fallon said while slowly going up the stairs. Fallon quietly opens the door to see her daughter hugging her bear and hiccuping from how much crying she has been doing.

"Jackie. I'm coming in." Fallon said. "No…" Jackie said to her. "Well, I think we need to talk." Fallon said to the eleven year old.

It was a moment of complete silence. Fallon quietly then sat on the bed next to her, while Valerie started to whimper. "I know I moved, I'm so sorry."Fallon whispered but then turned to Jackie.

"Come on, you can't shut your Dad and I out anymore. Tell me what's wrong." Fallon whispered. "It's _stupid_." Jackie muttered. "Jackie, Last time you said that, it was _far_ from stupid. Trust me, I _seen_ stupid" Fallon whispered to her. "I just feel like everything is falling apart." Jackie said.

"You _almost_ died in the hospital when you had Valerie, and everytime I am scared something _else_ is going to go wrong.." Jackie said with a hiccup. Fallon just rubs her arm softly. "Why are you keeping that inside?" Fallon whispered.

"I'm scared I will upset you and Dad If I tell you how I feel." Jackie whispered. "Hey…" Fallon said. "Look at me, Jackie." She said. Jackie then looked up at her. "I'm still here. I'm still doing good. _Sometimes_ it's just hard to give birth, especially due to that car crash." Fallon said.

"With you and Tyler, I was _lucky_. I only had bedrest with you and Tyler's went pretty smooth.I didn't expect that to be my ending of my pregnancy with this little one." She said as she nodded her head down at the sleeping baby.

When Fallon was seven months pregnant, she had gotten into a car crash,then it put her in early labor. But they were lucky they could get it under control. But every day was a different battle with the pregnancy.

"The whole pregnancy with Valerie was a battle. I was in and out the last two months and I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you and Tyler." Fallon whispered. "Daddy was scared when you got into that car wreck." Jackie whispered.

"I know, and your Daddy has every right to be." Fallon whispered. "But we are-" Fallon started to say but Valerie let out a loud whimper. "Well, _hello_." Fallon said with a laugh.

The two of them look down at Valerie with a laugh as she sticks out her tongue at them. "See Valerie is healthy and happy, now aren't we glad that she is. The past is hard. Trust me when I tell you, your Daddy and I don't have the best luck when we are in hospitals, especially since we don't go well with us." Fallon said.

"Daddy told me about that." Jackie said. "Well, we always end up ok." Fallon said. " _Isn't_ that right, Valerie." She asked. The baby then cooed at Fallon.

Jackie laughed a little at this. "But, I'm not upset about you being upset about all this. However, your Dad is downstairs confused on what is happening. I think you need to go downstairs and tell him what's wrong." Fallon said.

"What if he is mad at me for yelling at him." Jackie asked. "I don't think he will be mad about that. You won't believe _all_ the things I have said to that man but he _still_ comes back around." Fallon said with a laugh.

"But he will be upset if you don't tell him what is wrong. I know your Dad and I could be nicer when we are upset but a two month old screaming every night it's hard to even think straight." Fallon said while looking at Jackie.

* * *

Jackie smiled as she went downstairs to Liam who was sitting at the table eating a sandwich with Tyler. "I don't understand why my teacher is happy _all_ the time." Tyler was saying as Jackie walked into the kitchen with Fallon behind her.

Liam looked at Jackie and smiled at her. He put his sandwich down and took her hand and led her upstairs to Fallon and Liam's bedroom. "I'm sorry." Liam told her while he wiped his daughter's tears from her eyes.

"No, _I_ should be the one apologizing, I didn't pay attention to my grades." Jackie said. "No...I should have thought more about your feelings. The past four months have been a _lot_ different." Liam said. "You _don't_ say." Jackie whispered.

"And you are having a reaction to it. Am I _wrong_?" Liam said. " _Were you_ listening to Mom and I's conversation?" Jackie accused him with a laugh. "Honestly I wasn't." Liam said with both his hands up. "Oh ok. Then yes I am." Jackie said.

"You probably told your mom everything which is ok but why don't you tell me?" Liam asked softly. "I just feel like I can't be concentrate about anything. I'm trying but nothing is making sense." Jackie said. "In life or your math grade?" Liam asked. "Both?" Jackie whispered.

Liam laughed a little at this. "Well, with the life thing it's just a reaction to everything. But for your math grade we can work on it. I'm sorry that I didn't listen earlier." He said to her. "I'm sorry, I yelled at you." Jackie said. "All is forgiven, and nobody is grounded...now" Liam said as he stood up.

"Shall we work on those problems?" Liam asked her. "Why don't I _have_ Mama's brain cells?" Jackie asked. "Because you are Jackie and Fallon is Fallon." Liam said with a laugh.

"I love you, Daddy." Jackie whispered. "I love you too, sunshine." Liam said as they walked out the door to do Jackie's homework.

Nothing in their life is perfect but somehow with a few talks, they managed to get their feelings back under control. It was a new change that all of the Ridley's were learning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this chapter? What do you think of this one?


	29. Late talks with siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallon has a unexpected call from a sibling and Jackie has a unexpected awaiting from her sibling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this one, if you do make sure to leave a comment and a Kudo.

**S is for siblings**

"Sissy!" The four year old boy whispered while climbing into his sister's bed. " _Tyler_ …" Jackie mumbled while turning over on her stomach.

"But I'm bored." Tyler said while laying on her back. "Ty-Ty, get off of me." The seven year old groan. "Play with me?" Tyler said. "Fine." Jackie said. "Yay!!" Tyler yelled. "Shush, We can't wake Mommy or Daddy up." Jackie said as she put her fingers on her lips.

She then took his little hands and brought him downstairs into the kitchen where she made hot chocolate and put on a show in the background. "Yummy." Tyler said to her.

"We can have another cup in a little bit but do you want me to build us a fort?" Jackie asked him. "Um! _Absolutely_!" Tyler whispered. Jackie then got up to build the fort with her little brother.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fallon was in Liam's shirt while she and Liam were doing a little more than drinking hot chocolate and building forts. " _Baby_ …" Fallon said as Liam was kissing her neck. "My phone is ringing." She whispered. "Fallon it has to be _three_ in the morning…" Liam said.

Fallon grabbed her phone with a giggle as Liam tried to pull her back to him. "Hello." She asked and slapped Liam's arm for him to stop. "Hey Fallon." Steven said. "Steven?" She said in shock. Liam allowed himself to stop as Fallon got off the bed.

It was quiet for a moment. "Steven, what the hell…" Fallon said as she paced back and forth. "I just wanted to see how you were." Steven said.

To say Fallon was shocked was a understatement. She tried to call him so many times, she even cried over him which was stupid but she was turned soft when it came to family.

Liam took her hand as it was quiet and he led her to the bed. "How are you and Liam?" Steven said. "Well, if you got my last ten messages you would know." Fallon said as she looked down at Liam rubbing her thumb.

"Fallon." Steven started to say. "No…" Fallon said, shaking her head. "I got your messages." Steven said.

"Then why didn't you call back?" Fallon asked. "Because.. life, Fallon. I'm trying to get away from my old life." Steven said.

It was quiet for a moment. "What does your new life involve?" Fallon asked. "Well, I found a guy and he isn't into anything with money. It is quite amazing. Everyone here is always _supporting_ one another." Steven said.

"Oh I see." Fallon whispered. "So, how are your kids?" Steven asked. "Um...they are amazing. They are like us when we were little. Always got one another's back." Fallon said as Liam smiled at Fallon.

He knew what she was talking about because the way her face lights up every time, when she talks about their kids, makes his heart happy.

"That's great. Aren't they around ages four and eight?" Steven asked. "Yeah, Tyler was born on June 30th and Jackie was born on July 16th. They are almost five years apart." Fallon said.

"Well, I am happy for you,Fallon." Steven said. "Same to you." Fallon said to him but before either of them could say another word. Fallon and Liam heard a crash from downstairs and a laugh from Tyler.

* * *

Fallon and Liam ran out of the room to find Tyler on the floor laughing at Jackie who was rolling her eyes at him.

The whole area felt like a mess to Fallon, she saw a bunch of chairs and blankets Piled on them. She saw Christmas lights around the room, which Fallon didn't even know where they got the lights since it was late April.

But the whole scene just made her confused, why were they doing this at middle of the night.

"It's not funny." Jackie said. "You slipped." Tyler said. "What _in_ the world?" Fallon yelled. "Mommy. Jackie slipped." Tyler said with a laughter that made Liam laugh at him.

"Liam." Fallon mumbled. "Hey I have to go." She said through the phone but Steven was already gone.

Tyler walked up to her and grabbed on her bare legs. "Mommy.." Tyler said. "Yes, bubs?" Fallon said, trying to stay calm from everything that was happening. She started to brush her fingers into the little boy's light curly blonde hair.

"Can you watch tv with me and sissy? I don't _really_ know what I'm watching. But me and sissy built a fort too." Tyler said. "I _can see_ that." Fallon said as she watched Liam and Jackie clean up the hot chocolate.

"Do you want to lay with me?" Tyler asked sweetly. "How about we go to your bedroom so you can get some sleep?" Fallon asked him. "No more hot cocoa?" Tyler asked sadly and turned to Liam and Jackie.

"I think we had enough buddy. We already had three cups." Jackie said to him. "Come on." Fallon said as she took his hand. "Mommy... can I sleep with you, tonight?" Tyler asked her as they were walking up the stairs.

"Maybe another night, bubs." Fallon replied, not wanting her kids to see the full mess Liam and her created before all of this happened.

Tyler stopped in his steps. ' _Please don't have a meltdown_ ' Fallon thought to herself.

But instead he looked at Jackie and Liam from the living room and _even_ if it was two or three in the morning, the little boy had so much energy.

"Good night Daddy. I love you." Tyler yelled while jumping up and down while blowing kisses. "Night,buddy. I love you too." Liam said while blowing him a kiss back.

"Night Jack-Jack! I love you!" Tyler yelled in even louder than the first time. "Night, Ty Ty." Jackie said with a laugh at her little brother's excitement.

Fallon smiled at the two as she led Tyler into his sports theme bedroom. "Mama." Tyler whispered. "Yes bubs?" Fallon said as she watched the little boy yawn a little. "I am not tired." Tyler said.

"You _aren't_?" Fallon asked him. "No. I want to play with my sissy _all_ day." Tyler whispered as they walked into his bedroom. "I'm sure that would be a _dream_ for you." Fallon whispered. "Get some sleep, buddy." She whispered as she rubbed his back.

Steven may not be in her life like he was when they were children but it was different now. Fallon is getting to watch her children grow up and be close.

She hoped it was always this good for one another and hoped Jackie or Tyler never experienced the pain of losing that contact with one another like Fallon did with Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Steven will actually lose contact with Fallon in the Tv show? What was your favorite part of this chapter?


	30. Tyler- Fallon's pregnancy- Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallon and Liam find out they are pregnant with Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part of T, I hope you enjoy these parts.If you enjoy remember to leave a kudo and a comment telling me what you think.

**T is for Tyler**

“Jackie,come on.” Fallon said to her four year old daughter was pounting on the other side of the room.

Jackie was having her first day back from Pre-K and Fallon had been trying to get Jackie out of her Cinderella nightgown for about ten minutes.

But with Fallon’s splitting headache that she had for a couple days, she felt like Jackie was taking _forever_ to get ready.

Liam then walked into the room to see this. “ _Jackie_.” Fallon whispered in a voice that sounded like she was about to cry. “Fallon, I got it.” Liam whispered to her and walked over to the four year old.

“Come on.Mommy said to put your clothes on for school.” Liam said to her.

“Don’t you want to see your friend Rosie? You been talking about her all week long.” Liam said to her. "I don't want to go. I want to stay in my Cindewella dress all day. " Jackie said.

Fallon then put her head on the wall from the headache. "Just for a little bit…" Liam asked. "I will get you icecream later?" Liam whispered. "Ok!" Jackie said while taking her dress off.

Liam then walked over to Fallon and rubbed her shoulders. Fallon became upset as Jackie put on her shirt that Fallon begged her to wear for twenty minutes. And of course, Liam could come in and everything could be fine when he asked.

"Babe?" Liam whispered. He could see a teardrop from Fallon's face. "Are you upset with me?" Liam asked as she wiped her tears away.

"I don't know why I am crying." Fallon whispered. "Is there anything I can get you?" Liam asked. "Just food." Fallon whispered. "Food?" Liam asked her.

"Yeah, can you get me a cheeseburger with mayo and bacon?" Fallon asked. Liam was shocked by this but he decided to not say anything.

"Alright.Just go lay down, I will go get you one when I drop off Jackie." Liam said as he kissed her cheek.

"I'm ready, Daddy." Jackie yelled. Fallon groaned at the noise. "Ok, Jackie, come on. Let's go to Pre-K." Liam whispered. "Bye Mama!" Jackie said as she hugged her legs. "Bye baby girl." Fallon whispered.

* * *

Once Liam and Jackie left, Fallon went to her bedroom to lay down for a few hours.As she laid down, she thought of _all_ the symptoms she has been having for the past weeks.

 _Her stomach, her boobs, and her head were all hurting_. Then there was her being hungry _all the time_ but she just didn't want to get up to get anything since she was exhausted _all the time._

Fallon then closed her eyes to escape the pain she was having.

* * *

It must have been a few hours because when Fallon opened her eyes again she heard her bedroom door closing.

She slowly opens her eyes and lift her head up from her pillow to see Liam taking off his shoes.

"I'm sorry." Liam whispered as he walked over to the bed. "Didn't mean to wake you up." He whispered as he put a plate of a burger and pieces of bacon.

"You _grilled_ this?" Fallon asked. "Yeah I did. You seem like you need a home cooked burger but-" Liam said but he looked at Fallon.

She was looking at the burger and bacon with tears in her eyes. "Hey…" Liam said as he kneel down on the ground so she could look at him. "What's wrong?" He whispered.

"I don't know.." Fallon mumbled. "I feel like I am hungry all the time but all I want to do is sleep. I've been feeling like everything is in slow motion lately. I just can't catch a break." Fallon whispered.

"It's like I _want_ to work but I am too tired, I _want_ to eat but I don't know what to eat because everything is floating in my head and I want to be a good mom to Jackie but I feel like… I feel like-" Fallon whispered now not even being able to talk properly.

"Fal, look at me." Liam said. "You are a _great_ mom and I get it… I do. But I don't mean this in a way to hurt you.. but do you think you could be pregnant again? You are having most of the same emotions as you did with-" Liam started to say but stop himself as Fallon ran into the bathroom.

"No...I can't be." Fallon said. Liam followed her into the bathroom. Fallon grabbed a pregnancy box and she walked to the toilet while shutting the door before Liam could get into that part of the bathroom.

* * *

About ten minutes went by and Liam was starting to get worried. "Fal?" He asked quietly at the door. It was completely silent.

"Come on Fallon, _please_ say something." He told her. Once again it was completely silent.

"Fallon please say something so I know you are ok in there." Liam told her. But all he heard was a faded cry from his wife. "I'm coming in." He told her.

As he walked in he saw Fallon on the floor looking at the test. "Are you _sure_ you want another baby?" Fallon asked. "What?" Liam asked softly. "You _never_ wanted kids,Liam." Fallon whispered. "If you are going to leave, just do it before-" She explained while crying even harder.

"Fallon." Liam whispered. But she didn't look at him. "Look at me." Liam said. But she refused to look at him.

Liam then lifts her chin up softly with his hand. "You and this family are my whole world. And I would be _insane_ to ever leave this life that we are building. You _are_ my wife. I will _honor_ you and _love_ you til the day I stop breathing." Liam told her.

"You know how _foolish_ it would be if I walked away from all this. To see Jackie with you every single _damn_ day is a gift. A gift that I could never receive again if I just threw it away." Liam said." But guess what?" He asked.

"What?" Fallon whispered. "You are giving me _another_ gift." Liam whispered. "And it's going to be a full house but the _best thing_ we will be able to encounter." He said.

"I hope it isn't like my pregnancy with Jackie, I don't think I will be able to do it again." Fallon told him.

"Yes, you will be able to do it again and I will help you along the way. You still have the Fallon Carrington attitude that I fell in love with.So you can get through anything." Liam said and kissed her on the cheek.

"But can you believe we are having another little us?" Liam said. Fallon laughed a little, "I can't wait to see how Jackie reacts to this." Fallon said.

"She will probably think of something insane when she sees your belly get bigger." Liam laughed. "It's going to be _worse_ when a baby _magically appears_ into this world." Fallon said

"I will go call the doctor, ok? You just eat your burger." Liam said while helping her up. He then bent down and lifted Fallon's shirt up. Even if they haven't gone to the doctors yet, Liam had a feeling this was real.

"Hey baby. I can't wait to see you grow in your mommy's tummy. I'm sure your sissy can't wait to meet you. I know mama and I can't wait." Liam said while kissing her stomach.

He then took Fallon's hand and led her to their bed. "Here you go, Mrs. Ridley." Liam said with a goofy smile. "Thank you Mr.Ridley." Fallon said while shaking at his goofy expression.

The couple may have been married for five years but _every_ new adventure for Fallon felt like they'd been married for a lifetime.

As she watched him while she was eating. She thought about how she loves how he always takes care of her, just like he has been doing since they met.

To say she was lucky was an understatement because Fallon thought her and her kids are _pretty damn lucky._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy? What did you think about this this part? Are you ready to see Fallon's pregnancy with Tyler?


	31. Tyler- Fallon's pregnancy- Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie asked how her baby brother or sister is put into this world and Fallon and Liam make a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, if you do let me know in the comments or leave a kudo.

**T is for Tyler**

"Mommy.." Jackie said to her mom as they were sitting at the kitchen table. "Yes, princess?" Fallon asked her. "Did you _eat_ the baby?" Jackie asked her.

Even if Fallon was around twenty weeks pregnant, Jackie didn't understand the full meaning behind being pregnant

Fallon closed her laptop and laughed a little. "No hon. I didn't eat the baby. It is a little bit of a hard process to understand what exactly happened." Fallon explained to the little girl.

"Well, what is the baby doing in your tummy?" Jackie asked her. "You see the baby is growing in my tummy, just like you had to do." Fallon said to her.

"You _ate me_ too!?" Jackie said horrified at the thought that could even happen. "See, baby." Fallon said as Jackie got into her lap.

"I promise I didn't eat you but that's just how you were grown into this world.You start off as a little egg then you begin to grow. It is a little hard for you to understand right now and that's ok." Fallon told her.

"But you _promise_ you _didn't_ eat my sissy?" Jackie to Fallon. Fallon and Liam agree to not know the gender til the baby was born but Jackie was convinced the baby was a girl.

"It may not be a girl, princess." Fallon told her. "That's ok. I feel like it's a girl." Jackie told her.

"Mommy?" Jackie asked. "Yes?" Fallon asked while rubbing her hands on Jackie's back. "When is the baby coming out of your tummy?" Jackie asked with a little yawn.

"Around June or July. So when you turn five your brother or sister will be here." Fallon explained to her. "Why can't the baby come now?" Jackie asked her while closing her eyes.

"Because just like you have to grow, the baby has to grow." Fallon said while carrying the little girl upstairs.

Fallon knew her carrying Jackie won't last long but she wanted to do it while she could. She brought Jackie into her room and laid her down on the bed.

"But I am _not_ growing inside your tummy." Jackie said to her. "You are right." Fallon answered while rubbing Jackie's cheek with the thumb.

"Even if you _did eat_ the baby, I can't wait to see her." Jackie whispered. "Me too." Fallon whispered.

* * *

It was a few minutes later, when Fallon heard a soft snore from her daughter. She quietly walked out of the room and into her room to take a shower while her daughter was taking a nap. But she found Liam in the bedroom.

"Oh, I didn't even know you were home." Fallon told him, he was gone for a couple hours for a meeting in Atlanta for a new story coming out.

"Yeah, well that meeting was a _waste_ of my time." Liam said with an eye roll. "I really like _this_ better though." He added with a small smile and kissed her lips.

"How's _she_ doing?" Liam asked. "Liam, you don't know the baby is a she." Fallon told him with an eye roll. "Well, you don't know that the gender is a _he_ but yet you always say he." Liam said in defense.

"Yeah but I just have a deep feeling that it is a boy." Fallon said. "And Jackie and I have a deep feeling it is a girl." Liam said. "Want to bet on that Mr.Ridley?" Fallon asked.

"Ok..." Liam said, scared in a way to see what his wife will say next. "I bet that it is a boy and if I win this then you will have to change all the diapers for the _first month_." Fallon told him.

"Or we can find out the gender _now_." Liam told her. "No, I am not doing that." Fallon said while grabbing a small bag of pretzels that was sitting on her night stand.

"At least Jackie is somewhat getting that there is a baby in your tummy." Liam told her. "She now thinks that I _ate her and the baby_." Fallon said with a chuckle. "Oh when did this happen?" Liam asked her.

"Just a few minutes ago when I was putting her down." Fallon said. "Oh. I am so sorry, I _missed_ that conversation." Liam said with a goofy smile.

"I'm sure you would _love_ to explain more to your daughter on how it happened." Fallon said while giving him a look. "Me?" Liam said sarcastically. "I did nothing wrong." He said to her with his hand over his heart.

"Mmhmm..." Fallon mumbled while laying down and putting the pretzels bag back on the nightstand. "But I _can_ show you." Liam said with a wink and crawled into the bed to kiss her.

But before anything could happen, Jackie came in with tears coming down her face. "Mommy.." Jackie whispered.

' _Or not_.' he thought to himself. "I had a bad dream." Jackie said while crawling into the bed towards the two of them. "Come here baby." Liam said to her.

"Daddy." Jackie whispered. "Yes,baby?" Liam whispered. "Do you think the baby is a girl?" Jackie asked him. "Yeah I do." Liam said. "Me too.See Mama even if you _did_ eat the baby at least someone else thinks it's a girl." Jackie told her while laying her head on Liam's chest.

"Yeah that's true." Fallon said with a small smile. It was quiet for a moment except for Jackie's small snores. "A bet is a bet." Fallon mouthed to him while grabbing his hand.

Liam rolled his eyes. ' _And Fallon Carrington wouldn't have lost this bet and neither will Fallon Ridley_.' Fallon thought to herself as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this part? What was your favorite thing about it?


	32. Tyler- Fallon's pregnancy- Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallon and Liam have a baby shower for baby number two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoy this. I have two links 1)Is for feedback to see what everyone thinks, please take a moment to fill this out and 2) a link for a vision of what the baby shower looks like. 
> 
> If you enjoy fill out the form or leave a kudo.

[Click here for the Feedback form](https://forms.gle/KvFao1TS2Mf8ErHY9)

**T is for Tyler**

Fallon was organizing blue and pink candies into a few bowls for her baby shower. But as she opened another bag she felt a hard kick.

"Ok. No need to destroy my rib cage, baby." Fallon said to her belly. "Mommy who are you talking to?" Jackie asked her when she walked in. "I'm talking to your brother or sister." Fallon told the little girl.

"Oh..How do you know he or she is in thewe?" Jackie asked with a confused expression on her face. "Here give me your hand." Fallon told her. "Ok…." Jackie said while giving her hand to her.

When Jackie felt the little kick through her mom's belly her face was between ' _what in the world just happened'_ and _'I think the baby wants to get out now.'_

"Mommy, I think the baby wants to get out now." Jackie said. "No, he or she is just saying hello." Fallon told the four year old who still looked very concerned and confused at Fallon.

"Does it hurt?" Jackie asked. "Not really it just feels a little bit bad." Fallon said. But the truth was a lot of the time it was painful where she just had Liam rubbed her back. But it was better than her pregnancy with Jackie. However, she couldn't tell her four year old daughter this.

"Would the baby heaw me?" Jackie asked. "Yes, Jackie." Fallon said to her. Jackie then put her little face as closely as she could with Fallon's belly. "Hi baby. I still think you awe a baby girl." Jackie yelled.

Liam and Blake then walked into the room. "Well this is new…" Blake said. "Grandpa!” Jackie said while running to him. Blake then picked up her and spinned her in the air.

"How's my favorite granddaughter?" Blake asked. "I am good and so is the baby giwl in Mama's tummy." Jackie said while pointing at Fallon's tummy.

"Oh so the baby is a girl?" Blake asked. "No, Jackie is convinced it is a baby girl.However, We still do not know." Fallon answered as she handed Liam a few blue and pink balloons.

"Mommy, when will we know I am wight?" Jackie asked. "In ten weeks princess. He or she needs to stay in there so she or he can grow then we can find out." Fallon said while putting pink candies in a bowl.

"Oh ok.Whewe is uncle Sam?" Jackie asked her grandfather. "Umm-" Blake started to say. "I'm right here." Sam said with Monica with the two of the coming in carrying a pink and blue teddy bear.

"What in the world?" Fallon said. "We got you this for your baby shower and Jackie can keep them." Sam said. "Wow!" Jackie said while running to the blue bear that Monica put down.

"It's so big!" Jackie said in shock. "Yeah and heavy." Monica said. "Uncle Sam, do you think the baby is a boy or giwl? Daddy thinks it's a giwl and I think it's a giwl. But Mama and Grandpa thinks a boy." Jackie said. "I think a boy." Sam said.

"What do you think, Mon?" Fallon asked her best friend. "I think a boy." Monica said as she helped out with the balloons.

Fallon smirked at Liam who rolled his eyes at her. "Well, I guess I should get those diapers ready." Liam said. Fallon laughed at this. "It's ok, babe. It's only for a month." Fallon said with a wink.

* * *

At the [baby shower](https://fullofimagination2020.tumblr.com/post/628958568966651904/a-to-z-twoshots-of-liam-and-fallon-chapter-32), Fallon was definitely happy she said she wanted to do this when she was thirty weeks pregnant instead of thirty-five. Fallon knew pregnancy was hard on her body and just her mental health and general.

In the baby shower there was a little photoshoot area, on the other side was a teddy bear theme table with a balloon arch around it, a box where guesses whether it was a boy or girl was placed,and a few bowls with the candies and desserts.

Fallon may be exhausted from all the back pain and the kicking but she was happy. She saw Liam,Blake, and Sam playing with Jackie who was smiling like crazy at the two of them. It was hard for Fallon to believe at the end of June or beginning of July, Liam and her will have baby number two.

All of the growth of raising one kid will be passed onto the next. Suddenly Fallon heard Alexis' voice. "Are you excited for Baby number two." Alexis asked her.

Alexis and Fallon haven't agreed with everything but their relationship was a lot better than it was ten years ago or even five years ago. Especially with Fallon being a mom, she can relate to Alexis more.

"Yeah, I'm nervous for some reason." Fallon admitted. "Why? You and Liam are doing great with Jackie so there is no need to be nervous." Alexis told her. Fallon knew this was true.

"Nana!!" Jackie yelled from across the back yard. "I mean it,Fal.You and Liam are already ahead from where your father and I were." Alexis told her as she walked away to Jackie.

It may be the end of April but Fallon had a feeling that what Alexis just told her just took away two months worth of stress. Fallon's biggest fear during each pregnancy was that somehow she will become like Alexis but in a way Fallon knew she was far past it for many reasons.

"Mama!" Jackie yelled as she was spinned around by Liam. Fallon laughed as she walked over to Jackie and at that moment for once in Fallon's life she decided to allow herself to live in the now.


	33. Tyler- Fallon's pregnancy- Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallon is in a nesting mood but what happens when a simple bed sheet doesn't cover a corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is the fourth one, next one will be the birth of Tyler. If you enjoy what you read make sure to let me know leaving a comment, and a kudo. If you want more make sure you subscribe to this story so you can a email! Enjoy!

**T is for Tyler**

Liam walked into the bedroom to find Fallon trying to make the bed at thirty-seven weeks pregnant.

She was in a nesting mood and she was trying to cover one corner when it popped out again like it had been doing for fifteen minutes.

“Fallon?” Liam asked her gently but at this point Fallon was over all of it. He quietly walked over to her and took her hand and moved it away from the sheets.

He then took the corner and covered the corner in about fifteen seconds.“I've been trying to do that for fifteen minutes…” Fallon muttered bitterly. “Well-” Liam started to say but Fallon started to walk towards the door. “Did Jackie make her bed like I told her to do?” She asked but Liam grabbed her arm.

“Hey…” Fallon muttered. But before she could say anything Liam kissed her lips. “Calm down.I made her bed.” He told her. “But I wanted her to-” Fallon started to say but was again interrupted by him kissing her lips then kneeled down and kissed her belly. Fallon rolled her eyes.

“ _Liam_ ,I have stuff to do before the baby gets here.” She told him. “No, you,Fal, what you _have_ to do is relax. Please.” Liam told her. That’s when she really started to break down. Liam just simply wiped her tears and kissed her on the cheek.

“Promise to _never_ get me pregnant again? I can’t deal with these hormones anymore. One minute I am ok and then the next I am breaking down like those damn bedsheets.” Fallon whispered. “That’s alright.” Liam in a calm voice. “No it isn't...I feel like I am not me in a way. I’m never get this emotional before I am pregnant.” Fallon said.“Yeah, but at least you aren’t on bedrest like you were with Jackie.” Liam whispered.

He felt like this was a normal thing but he hasn't seen Fallon cry like this in a few weeks. This was how he knew she was tired of being pregnant so she wanted to keep herself busy.

Every time Liam saw her pregnant he was in preamazement, everytime he thought Fallon was strong, she somehow changed that thought with something else.

To Liam, Fallon wasn’t amazing when she was pregnant, he thought she was _astounding_. He thought she was _glowing_ from the pregnancy, He couldn’t help but think that he could never do what she is doing.

Almost five years ago, the two of them were shocked by Fallon’s body bringing Jackie into this world and here they were again with another baby on the way in just a few weeks.

“I know I’m not on bedrest but in a way, I feel like this is harder.” Fallon said. “But just in a few short weeks we will meet him or her. Isn’t that worth it?” Liam said then kissed her cheek. “I just wish there was an easier way to have a baby.” Fallon said with a sigh.

“Come here.” Liam said to her as he pulled her into a hug. “I think you never seek to surprise me when you are pregnant, and I think it’s going to grow more as time starts to go.” Liam said. “You think so?” Fallon whispered.

“I know so, and it’s ok that you don’t want to get pregnant. I think when we have two kids things will get even more insane.But I think we will survive.” Liam told her. “You think so?” Fallon asked again. “I know so.” Liam told her and kissed her lips.

“ _Oh!Daddy_!” Jackie yelled while coming into the room. “Do you want to join my tea pawty and friends?” Jackie asked while batting her eyes. “It would be an _honor_!” Liam said.

“Mama would you like to join?” Jackie asked her. “I would love to.” Fallon said as Jackie took Fallon and Liam’s hand and brought them to her castle theme room.

As Jackie explained who all her stuffed animals were and what they are doing during the little tea party. Fallon looked up she couldn’t help but smile at the little girl in front of her and the little kick she felt in her stomach. She then looked down, and felt a tear coming down her face.

“Mommy, are you ok?” Jackie said as she put her tea cup down. “I am ok, baby.” Fallon said. “Would you like a cup of tea?” Jackie said to Fallon. Fallon nodded her head to Jackie and then she felt Liam’s hands rubbing on her leg with a smile.

There was no _way_ , these were tears of anger, or sadness. It was just tears of joy from where she was in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like what you read? What was your favorite part? Also Thank you anyone who did the little form. If you haven't done so go back to last story to fill out the form. It would be deeply appreciated.


	34. Tyler- The birth/Newborn stage- Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of Tyler and what the little family thinks of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this if you do make sure you leave a comment and a kudo. If you want to get notified make sure to subscribe to get a email. Enjoy!

**T is Tyler**

On June 30, 2027 was the day that Fallon and Liam became a family of four. It all started when Fallon the night before thought she was in labor. All week she was starting to be annoyed at everyone and everything.

Whether it was Jackie yelling from across the house or when it was at nighttime when she felt like Liam was doing something wrong. Either he was breathing too hard, his face was too scratchy or it was just being another body close to her.

Mainly what Fallon was annoyed by was that she just couldn’t sleep, and she was getting to the point in her pregnancy where everything was uncomfortable.

Whether it was her body or just her emotions coming over her. When she felt uncomfortable with Liam in the bed, and told him to sleep on the couch. One minute she would feel proud of what she did and the next she was walking downstairs crying and apologizing over making him sleep on the couch.

Tonight was one of those nights where she made him get out of their bedroom, He even had a pillow by the couch for these events. But after about an hour, he felt a tap on his arm. “Liam.” Fallon whispered, “Liam.” Fallon repeated herself. “What?What?” Liam mumbled. 

“I think I am in labor.” Fallon said while sitting down on the couch. “You think?”Liam asked while sitting up. “It just hurts.” Fallon said while closing her eyes. “Has your water broken?” He asked her gently while rubbing her back. Fallon just shook her head. 

“Do you want to go to the hospital now?” He asked her. She thought about this for a minute but then nodded her head.Liam then stood up and inside he started to panic a little bit.

“Ok let me just call Blake and-” Liam started to say but Fallon’s face was full of pain and she moaned while putting her head back on the couch. “Just hurry..” Fallon whispered. “Ok..ok.” Liam said while grabbing his phone to call Blake or Alexis who was going to take care of Jackie during the birth. 

After he was done with the phone call, he went upstairs to get Jackie. Since they knew the birth could be any day they had the hospital bag for about a month in their car. Liam quietly picked up Jackie and she cuddled against his shoulder.

When he got downstairs he saw Fallon in even more pain. “Did it break yet?” Liam whispered quietly. “No, not yet.But I think the pain got worse.” Fallon said. 

Liam got a little bit more nervous since the trip was a thirty minutes drive and they still had to drop off Jackie. “Come on.” Liam said as he took her hand and led her to the car. He then opens the car doors for Fallon and puts Jackie into her car seat.

Once he started driving he took Fallon’s hand for her to squeeze by the time he got to the manor which was fifteen minutes away, he felt like his hand was numb.

Liam then got out of the car and opened Jackie's door to find Jackie was up. “Daddy?” She whispered. “Hey princess.” Liam whispered. Jackie looked around where she was, “Why am I at grandpa’s house?” Jackie whispered with a tired and confused look on her face. 

Liam then picked her up and closed the car door so she didn’t have to see Fallon in so much pain. 

“Mama is going to have the baby.” Liam told her as she walked up to the door where Blake was. “I get to find out if the baby is a boy or girl?” Jackie asked. “Yeah you do.” Liam said to her.

“Will you be back?” Jackie asked him. “Well, after he or she is born then yes. Grandpa will take you to the hospital.” Liam explained the best he could to the four year old. “We almost had the same birthday.” Jackie told him. “Yeah you did.” Liam agreed to her. 

As Liam was about to pass, Jackie turned to Liam and put her hands on his cheek and kissed him on the lips. “Good luck, Daddy.” Jackie said to him. “Thanks baby.” Liam said to her. He then passed her to Blake, “I will call you when he or she is born.” Liam told him then walked back to the car to see Fallon having the air in the car all the way up.

“You ok?” Liam asked her. “I am sweating like a _maniac_ ,” Fallon said. “It’s _disgusting_.” She added with an eye roll. Liam then just softly rubbed her arm and started to drive.

* * *

When Fallon and Liam got to the hospital, they checked in and made it into delivery room. The doctor gave Fallon an epidural which definitely in a calmer mood but she was still anxious about what would happen during the birth.

They both thought they were lucky with the pregnancy but everything else seemed very unknown to them both. Liam was looking at his phone while they waited for the next few centimeters to come by. But Fallon was playing with her wedding ring and really getting lost in her thoughts.

_‘What was he or she going to be like?’ ‘What relationship will he or she have with Liam and Jackie’ ‘Will they be happy?’ ‘Will they be closer to Liam or me?'_

While the list continued to go on and on but she felt a hand on her fingers to get her to stop playing with her ring. She looked up at Liam who grabbed her hand and kissed it. “I don’t think I can do this, Liam.” Fallon whispered in a low voice. “I think you can.” Liam whispered. 

“Do you still think it’s a boy?” Liam asked. “I had a dream last week that Jackie and this little boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.In the dream, Jackie was laughing and calling the little boy Tyler. I don’t know what that means but I think it may be a sign.” Fallon told him. 

“I don’t know maybe it’s stupid.” She muttered. “No,no.” Liam told her. “I think you could be right.” He told her. “You have never been wrong when it comes to this type of stuff.” He told her. Fallon laughed a little at this.

Then the doctor walked in and took a look at how far along Fallon was. “Alright, It is time to push. Are you ready to get this baby out?” The doctor asked them. “Very much.” Both Fallon and Liam answered. 

* * *

It was thirty minutes into the pushing when Fallon and Liam heard a cry. It was _June 30,2027 at 4:30 in the morning_. “Dad, would you like to cut the cord?” The doctor asked Liam. 

“Yes.” Liam said when he saw the baby was a little boy, his heart went all over the place. Yes, he thought the baby was a girl but it was amazing how Fallon still is often right. 

They put him on Fallon's chest while cleaning the little baby, “Hi, Baby boy. I’m your Mama.” Fallon whispered. “I can’t wait to show you everything in this world. Like your sissy and your home.” She whispered while gently rubbing her thumb on his little cheeks. 

“Do we have a name yet?” The nurse asked. “Not yet.” Fallon whispered. “That’s alright we will be back in a little bit, just take your time.” The nurse told them while taking the baby boy to check up on him, and walked out of the room.

Liam then laid with her and kissed her lips. “I know I say this a lot, but man I am in love with you.” Liam said. “I love you too.” Fallon whispered sleepily.

“I guess, I have to change his diaper for the next month but I feel like that is right, best or not.” Liam said. “Like I say Fallon Ridley never loses a bet.” Fallon said to him while Liam laughed. 

They cuddle together in silents til the nurse came back with the baby boy. As he nurse against Fallon. Fallon and Liam both watch in silent. They both forgot about how beautiful this was. 

"I think he looks like a Tyler." Liam said. "You do?" Fallon said. "I think he will be full light and fun." Liam said to her. "I think so too." Fallon said while looking down. "What about Tyler Ridley?" Liam asked. "What about the middle name?" Fallon asked. "We can wait on that part." Liam said. 

* * *

It was later that day when Fallon saw Jackie, and Liam walked into the room. 

"Hey Mama." Jackie said. "Hi baby girl." Fallon whispered. "Wow." Jackie said as she backed up when she saw Tyler. "He is so tiny." Jackie whispered. 

"Do you want to hold him?" Liam asked. "Yeah." Jackie said as she sat down in a hospital. It was quiet for a moment as Liam took a photo of this. "I'm kind of sad it isn't a sister." Jackie said to her parents.

"What's his name?" Jackie asked. "Tyler." Fallon whispered. "I am going to call him Ty-Ty." Jackie announced to them. "What about a middle name?" Jackie asked. 

Fallon and Liam looked at one another kind of shocked that their daughter knew this. "We don't really have one." Liam said. "I have one." Jackie yelled. Fallon chuckled at how excited she got.

"Shush..." Fallon said while putting her fingers on her lips to get her to quiet so she won't wake up Tyler. "What is it princess?" Liam asked her while kneeling down next to her. "I think we should name him Myles. I think it's cute." Jackie whispered. 

"Myles…Myles..Myles.." Jackie whispered to her parents repeating the name over and over again.

"Do you like it,Daddy?" Jackie asked. "It is a good name,princess." Liam said. "What about you mommy?" Jackie asked as Liam took Tyler from Jackie and set him on Fallon's chest. "I think it suits him." Fallon whispered while looking down at Tyler. "Hi, Tyler Myles Ridley." Fallon whispered to him.

Liam softly lifted Jackie onto the bed. "Careful baby." Liam said to her. "Hi Ty-Ty myles Widley." Jackie said while gently rubbing her thumb on his face.

Fallon looked at Liam who back at her. "I love you." Liam mouths at her. "I love you." Fallon mouthed back.

What else Fallon and Liam loved was this whole scene with their family. They now have two kids and the new life they have just brought into the world. They were both ready for the new challenges and future ahead of them with Tyler Myles Ridley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think about this? Did you like it?


	35. Tyler- The birth/Newborn stage- Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie doesn't quite understand why Tyler can't eat pasta like everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this short funny one, I enjoy writing it. Also Liz gillies got married, I figured it would happen sometime soon for a long time. Everyone has been shocked by it meanwhile I'm like I figured this would happen when she went from calling him boyfriend to significant other.  
> Make sure to leave a kudo and comment so I know you liked it (:

**T is for Tyler**

It was a Saturday evening, about a week after Tyler was born when Fallon,Liam and Jackie were all sitting at the kitchen table eating their dinner.

Some nights, it was a struggle to get Jackie to eat more than others. Today was definitely one of those nights. Jackie was playing with her pasta with her fork and talking about her friend from Pre-K. 

"Daddy, isn't it funny, that Wosie has the same name as my middle name." Jackie asked. "Yes, baby." Liam replied back to her. 

As Fallon was rocking, she was trying to keep Tyler from crying. He has been doing well on sleeping for a few hours but it was definitely hard to keep him asleep throughout the night. 

"Eat your food." Fallon said as she went to the living room to grab her laptop. Fallon wanted to work on a few things that she had due tomorrow and she was definitely stressed about all of it. 

But as Fallon was sitting down at the table, Tyler started to cry from her stopping the rocking. Liam then got up and took him from Fallon who was frustrated from the lack of sleep and work.

"Why does he scream all the time?" Jackie asked Fallon who was putting her hands on her forehead. "Because he either is tired or hungry." Fallon told her rubbing her fingers through her hair from the stress, she was under.

"Why doesn't he just sleep." Jackie asked her. Fallon looked up at her and thought in her head, ' _Good question_.' 

But instead of saying this to the four year old, she ended up finding a different answer. "Because he can't tell mommy and daddy what he wants.He is a baby, so he can't communicate like you can to us." Fallon whispered while brushing the hair out of Jackie's face.

"Maybe I can give him some of my pasta because he is hungry." Jackie said to her. "Does he like pasta, mama?" She asked in a concerned voice."Not right now." Fallon answered her. "Then what does he like to eat?" Jackie asked her.

Fallon bit her lip as she thinks about an answer to Jackie. She then looked over at Liam who was watching this whole scene. "Well, he likes milk." She told her daughter. Jackie then gets up from her chair and goes to the fridge to get a milk carton from the fridge.

"Not that type of milk." Fallon said to her as Liam bit his lip to not laugh at this whole scene. "Well, what Ty drinks, is a little different than what we drink." Fallon told her. 

"What does he dwink, Mama?" Jackie asked as she put the milk on the table and climbed into Fallon's lap. "Well, what babies drink is their mom's milk. So, Tyler drinks from what comes out of my body." Fallon said carefully, trying not to scare the kid.

"So, nobody else can feed the baby for now?" Jackie asked. "Basically." Fallon told her with a yawn. "But he can't dwink like all of us?" Jackie asked her. "You are right, however you can eat like the rest of us." Fallon said while kissing her cheek as Jackie got off of her and went to her pasta. 

"Too bad Ty-Ty has to miss Daddy's cooking." Jackie said as she ate her food within a minute she was done and asking for more. Liam laughed at this and Fallon looked concerned at the whole scene.

"Slow down, princess." Liam whispered to her as Fallon got more pasta for Jackie. "But Daddy, I have to eat for Ty because he can't experience your pasta." Jackie explained to him. Liam just looked at at Fallon as to say 'What have you just done' 

Fallon then sat down the pasta on the table, grabbed her computer, and kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck." She told him with a wink. While Liam stood there stunned at this whole scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Did you like it? If yes make sure to leave a comment, and a kudo. If you subscribe to this story, then you get emails when I post. (; Wink, wink, hint, hint


	36. Tyler- Newborn stage- Part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallon and Liam reflect on what it is like to be able to have two little kids on Jackie's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this one if you did make sure to leave a kudo and a comment. I know this one isn't all about Tyler but I hope enjoy!

**T is for Tyler**

It was around midnight on Jackie’s birthday when Jackie woke up to hear a loud cry from her little brother. She looked at her little analog Cinderella clock in her bedroom to see it was 12:34.

She slowly got up from her bed, and she smiled at herself in a mirror that was by her closet door. “I am officially five years old.” Jackie whispered to herself. 

She then tip-toed to her door and slowly made her way into her parent’s bedroom as she did, she stopped at her baby brother’s room. In there she saw her Mom and Dad on the couch.

She heard her Dad humming to Tyler and on his shoulder was her mom’s head looking at a laptop in her lap and a phone in her hand. Jackie saw that her Dad was softly rubbing her mom’s arm.Jackie didn’t understand the full picture of it but she watched the scene for a minute.

Even if she just turned five she was starting to see more of her parent’s love for one another. This has only happened the past few weeks but she notices the little emotions they have.

When Fallon was upset with Liam, Jackie would see her Father calm her down with a kiss and a whisper in her ear. Jackie started to see things like what she was seeing right now. 

As Jackie watched them, Liam looked up and saw her standing there. “Hey..” Liam whispered. “Hi, Daddy.” Jackie whispered as she walked into the nursery to where her parents were sitting.

“Is Ty-Ty ok?” Jackie whispered to her Dad. “Yeah he is still getting use to what we are used to doing on a regular basis.” Liam said to her. “Why isn’t he used to it?” Jackie asked him.

Fallon then lifted up her head from Liam’s shoulder and motioned Jackie to sit on her lap. Jackie then did so and kissed her mom on the cheek.

“Why are you still working?” Jackie asked her while tilting her head in confusion of how both her parents and Tyler are not only up but her mom is working. Fallon then ended the phone call and just closed her laptop. 

Which was unusual for her at times, she tries to get most of her work done when Tyler can’t sleep but sometimes she just needs another reminder from someone else other than Liam. Liam always tells her a lot of the time to slow down but it’s different when it comes from your daughter. 

“Happy birthday, my big five year old.” Fallon whispered and kissed her on the cheek. “I am a whole hand now.” Jackie whispered as she held up five fingers. “You sure are. Five years ago, You were just about to come out into this world.” Fallon started to say.

“How did I come into the world like Ty-Ty? Can you tell me the story like you did last year?” Jackie said excitedly. 

When Jackie turned four, Fallon told her the story of how she came into the world. It was a good story for four year old to listen to and Fallon thinks it is a good story for her to know once a year on her birthday.

“Well, I woke up and you were like I’m ready to get out of here.” Fallon started to say while shaking Jackie's shoulder which made Jackie laugh a little.

“ So, I woke up your Daddy, and told him.” Fallon whispered softly while playing with her daughter's hair. “Then we waited for you for a bit longer. Then you came into this world while Daddy sang this exact song.” Fallon whispered.

“ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey_.” She softly started to sing as Jackie closed her eyes. 

It was a few minutes into the song when Fallon could feel her daughter breathing start to slow down. She then looked up at Liam who then softly got up and put Tyler in the crib. “Happy birthday,my little sunshine.We will celebrate with you, with a lot of partying.” Fallon whispered to her and softly kissed her cheek. 

Liam then walked over to the two girls and picked up Jackie who was asleep since Fallon couldn’t pick her up yet due to postpartum. As he walked out of the bedroom, he softly took their daughter to her bedroom and gently put her on the bed. 

“One thing your Mama did leave out was when we saw you for the first time. It was true love at first sight. It is still true love everytime we see you laugh, when you smile at the two of us. The way you challenged us to be the best parents we can be.You seriously change my mind with having kids. Thank God, you did because seeing you with your brother, is the best thing.So happy birthday, princess.” Liam said to her with a kiss on her forehead.

Even if Jackie didn’t hear all this or Tyler was asleep in the crib, he just felt like it was right to tell her how love they really were, The feeling of being in love with not only his wife but his two kids, made him wish he could tell his younger self that this was what his life was like.

He would tell himself that you may think that having kids would be bad because you are afraid that having kids would mean you would mess up their life.

But if you could see what they act like or how they look like you would change your mind. The way Jackie’s sleeps beside you and holds your shirt with her mouth open just like your wife. The way that you will see how she looks up to you like she is counting on for everything. It is a scary feeling but the best feeling in the world.

Or the way you have a son, a son that you were ready for. A son that looks like you and you want to make the best possible life just like your Dad did while growing up but in a way you want to do better. You want him to grow up knowing that he is going to grow up with his parents and sister as his number one fan, no matter what. 

If Liam could tell himself all of this he would probably laugh the same way, he did when he thought about this five years ago. But now, it felt even more different, especially with Tyler. He knew it would only grow over time with seeing them grow up more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Make sure to leave a kudo if you haven't done one for this story yet (:


	37. Tyler- Newborn stage- Part four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie gets jealous of Tyler, how will Liam and Fallon handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, school is honestly painful with my free time. But if you want to see when I post just subscribe to this story and you will get a email. Also leave a comment and a kudo (:

**T is for Tyler**

It was six months after Tyler was born, Fallon was getting back to work but now Tyler is getting to the stage where he is learning to crawl and say mama and Dada. He is now growing a personality, like how he only wants Fallon throughout the day. But he wants Liam when he is upset. Even with Jackie, she was around when he said his first word.

But lately, Jackie was jealous of little things about Tyler. If Tyler needs to be fed but Jackie just got home from school and she needs attention but Liam isn’t home yet. Or even when Fallon or Liam were working on something for work but Jackie was waiting for Fallon and Liam to be done with Tyler so they could play. 

It was on this day that both parents were working. The two were in Fallon's office, Liam was typing on his computer for a book he was writing and Fallon was on the phone. Tyler was napping but Jackie walked into the office to get the attention she had been patiently waiting for. 

"Mama." Jackie whispered while pulling on her leg. "One minute." Fallon told her. "Mama please." Jackie begged. "Come on,Jackie." Liam said to her.

"No you two always tell me to wait and I'm tired of it." Jackie told the two of them." _Excuse_ me?" Fallon replied back to her.

"I just wish things were back to how they were before Ty-Ty was born." She yelled at the two of them while running out of Fallon's office. 

Liam and Fallon both looked at one another. "I will go talk to her." Liam whispered once they heard the door slammed from the other side of the hallway.

"Hey, Joe. I need to go." Fallon said to the man on the phone then hung up. "No, we will do it together." Fallon said while taking his hand.

"Do you think we really messed up?" Fallon asked nervously while walking Jackie's room. "I don't think so, I think she is just jealous." Liam answered back. "But, do you think we failed at being parents of two little ones?" Fallon whispered.

Liam stopped walking to face her, "Hey don't say that. We are still doing pretty well. Jackie will get there eventually." Liam told her. "You think so?" Fallon asked. "Yeah. I do." Liam said while kissing her forehead.

* * *

The two of them then walked into their daughter's bedroom to see her laying on the bed with her eyes closed and holding her bear.

"Hey princess." Liam whispered while kneeling down next to her. Fallon then went to the other side of the bed to softly lay next to Jackie. She took her hand and squeezed it a little. 

"I am sorry, you felt that way about all of us. Mommy and I are just trying to understand what it is like to raise you and Ty. It isn't always easy." Liam whispered gently to her.

Jackie then slowly opened her eyes. "I don't know why I feel this way, Daddy." Jackie whispered. "It is called jealousy." Liam told her while sitting on the bed.

"Jeal- _what_?" Jackie said while scrunching up her eyebrows. "Jealousy.It is where you are feeling a certain way when someone gets something you want." Fallon told her. 

"Like If Mommy took the last bacon but I wanted it. I would get jealous that she had the last one instead of me." Liam told Jackie. "I would just let her have it Daddy. Mommy is _scary_ when she wants her bacon." Jackie said while playing with her mom's fingers.

"Do you ever get jealous Mama?" Jackie asked her while turning her body to face her. "Plenty of times, I got jealous of my brother while we were growing up. But that made us closer than ever." Fallon told her. "How did you stop?" Jackie asked curiously.

"Well, I mean. I didn't learn til he and I got close. Even then it was hard but I guess what would have help is if I told my parents how I felt like how you did." Fallon said. 

"How about this?" Liam told Jackie. "How about tomorrow you get ready and I take you on a Daddy and daughter date since it will be Friday. We can do whatever you want." Liam told her. "Can we go _ice_ _skating_?" Jackie said while excitingly getting up. 

"Then we go eat and come back here to watch a movie with Mommy." Liam told her. "It's a deal." Jackie said while holding out her hand. Liam laughed as he shook her hand. 

"Good night, my love." Fallon whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek."Goodnight princess." Liam said while kissing her other cheek. Liam then grabbed Fallon's hand and led her to the bedroom door but was stopped by Jackie's voice. 

"Mama, can you sing to me while I sleep?" Jackie asked quietly. Fallon nodded as she walked over and did as she was told. Liam then smiled and turned off the lights and shut the door.

* * *

The next evening, Fallon got Jackie already in two pigtails,a cute sweater and black leggings. They spent the past hour doing Jackie's nails and making sure she felt special. 

"You ready?" Fallon asked Jackie as she led her to the door. "Where is Daddy?" Jackie asked her. "I don't know why don't you go check the front door?" Fallon replied. Jackie opened the door to find Liam with a small bouquet of Sunflowers and Roses. "For my princess and for my queen." Liam said to the two of them. 

"For me?" Jackie asked in awe. "Yes ma'am." Liam told her. "Shall we?" Liam said while putting his hand out to grab hers. "We shall." Jackie said with a little bow, grabbed his hand and giggled.

* * *

It was now after the dinner, and onto the ice skating. "Daddy, I am not going to know that much, but I will try." Jackie said while trying to hold onto the railing. "Here I come." Liam said as he skated towards her and took her hand. It was a few minutes of them skating very slowly when she let go of his hand. 

"Daddy look at me." Jackie screamed with a laugh. "I see you. Good job sunshine." Liam yelled at her while clapping but then she fell on her bottom.

Liam rushed over to her but found her laughing. "That was fun." Jackie said with a giggle. Liam helped her and they tried again.

* * *

It was an hour later and the two of them left the skating rink. During the car ride home, Jackie fell asleep. When they got home Liam softly picked her up and took her inside. 

But as he was walking upstairs he saw Fallon following him. He walked into their bedroom and laid Jackie on his side of the bed as Fallon was in her silk pajamas laying on her side of the bed.

As Liam took off Jackie's shoes, Jackie woke up. "Daddy?" Jackie said in a panic. "I'm right here." Liam told her with a smile. Jackie then looked over to Fallon and snuggled into her. "I didn't mean what I said about Ty-Ty earlier." Jackie whispered to the two of them. "We know." Fallon whispered back to her while brushing the brown hair strain out of her eyes. 

"Do you think we can do it again, Daddy?" Jackie asked him. "Of course." Liam told her. "What about the movie?" Jackie asked.

"Maybe when you aren't so exhausted."Fallon told her. It was quiet for a moment while Fallon was brushing Jackie's hair with her fingers. She caught Liam staring and then she just winked at him.

They are _still_ constantly learning new things, no matter where they are in life. One thing Fallon learned today was nowhere where Liam and her were at in life. 

He still found a way to make Jackie, and her feel like a queen and a princess. Soon she will continue to see more of that as he teaches their son to be a gentleman.

That was honestly the best thing they could ask for.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? My favorite part was with the flowers. I love this whole idea. ALSO season 4 is going to come out in 2021 then maybe we can stop guessing? Don't forget to leave a kudo and a comment (;


	38. Tyler- Newborn stage/first birthday- Part five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Jackie have their first brother and sister moment and then Tyler has his first birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! I have a Instagram now, it's fallon__dynasty (click is at the end) go dm me if you want to be friends. I apologize for such the late post.... School and stress is not my friend at the moment but I am planning on writing everyday in November. October is such a difficult month for me. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. I enjoy writing it, it's been on my mind for a few weeks. Make sure to leave a kudo and comment.

**T is for Tyler** **[Tyler's first birthday theme](https://fullofimagination2020.tumblr.com/post/632092489020588032/tylers-first-birthday-party)**

It was a hot midday in beginning of June and Fallon and Liam decided to have a pool day. Jackie was begging all day to go to the pool and finally they said yes to her. 

Liam was already in the pool with Tyler who was in his Lion King floaty he got for the summer. Over the past few months he fell in love with this cartoon movie, it not only showed his love for Disney like his sister. But it also helped Jackie form a relationship with him.

Ever since Liam took Jackie to their Daddy daughter date and continue to make time for her. Jackie have been less jealous of Tyler and the attention he needed as a baby. 

Now the two of them are forming a relationship as Tyler was slowly falling in love with Jackie, but who he really loved was his Mama. 

"Mama." Tyler screamed from across the pool to Fallon as he bounce in the floaty. "Hey, buddy." Fallon yelled back at him as she was putting on Jackie's cinderella floaty. 

"Mommy, are you going in the pool?" Jackie asked as she danced to the song 'Hakuna Matata'' from the Lion King played through the speakers.

"I don't know." Fallon said as she got her hat from the table and sat down in a chair with her book. "Mommy, please.You even have your swimsuit on." Jackie begged with her best puppy dog eyes. "I'll think about it." Fallon said as she laid down and put her sunglasses on.

Jackie gave Liam a wink and got in the pool as Liam got out.

Fallon could see in the corner in her eyes of what her husband was planning on doing. "Liam Ridley don't you dare!" Fallon warned as he set Fallon's hat and book on the table and picked her up.

Tyler started to laugh as he watched his parents even if Fallon was very angry at Liam. "Put me down!" Fallon yelled at him but Liam winked at Jackie so she could hold on to Tyler floaty and then threw Fallon into the pool.

He then jumped into the pool and picked up Fallon from behind. She was getting him 'the look.' "Liam Ridley!" Fallon screamed "Oh you are sleeping on the couch." Fallon yelled at him but before she could say more, he kissed her lips. 

At the moment, she somewhat forgot how mad she was at him. More than five years being together it was exactly same feeling like how it was the first time they kissed. 

Tyler then started laughing as the next song 'Can you feel the love tonight' started to play. "I think we can see the love tonight." Jackie told her brother. 

Tyler then put his little hands on Jackie's cheeks. "Sissy." Tyler yelled. This was the first time he was saying Sissy, he could say Mama,Dada,Ball, and Pa for Blake. Tyler will excitedly scream Lion and a few words here and there.It was just really hard for him to get most words out for him. 

This moment was different from any moment she had from Tyler. The normal moments was Tyler laughing at Jackie and her silly attuide towards him.

Jackie then looked over at her parents, Liam was spinning Fallon but stopped as he heard Jackie's scream their names.

"What, what is wrong?" Fallon said as she got out of Liam's arms and rushed over to Jackie and Tyler. "Ty-Ty said Sissy." Jackie said excitingly.

Fallon smiled at the two of them in awe. Even if Jackie had been comfortable around Tyler for a few months she was happy to see a relationship forming between her two children.

* * *

A few weeks later, it was Tyler's first birthday and Fallon and Liam of course had a **[Lion King theme birthday party.](https://fullofimagination2020.tumblr.com/post/632092489020588032/tylers-first-birthday-party)**

The four of them had matching theme T-shirts each one having a different character from the Lion King.

As for the decorations, there was a table set up with an arch of balloons and a cake of the Lion King then a sign with Tyler name and Simba on the sign. The sign had a list of all the things that Tyler had done.

There were ten sections, the first one was his weight which was nineteen pounds, the second one was inches which was 31 inches, third section was teeth which was 5 teeth that have grown in the past year.

The fourth section was I love to and for this section it was I love to take baths, watch movies with sissy,I love to cuddle with mama, and try to make a shot at the basketball goal. 

The fifth section was things I can do, for this part it says I can crawl, wave, pass a ball around, and say sissy. For this part Jackie was very proud of Tyler and told all the guests the story of how "Ty-Ty can say Sissy." 

The next four sections were favorite foods which were corn, and sweet potatos. He was still being fed by Fallon but was going to stop soon since she had try to get to a year.

The other three were First words, which was mama and Dada, Favorite song 'Can't wait to be king' then lastly Favorite toy was Teddy Bear. It was the big blue teddy bear from Fallon's baby shower.

Fallon got all four of them in the backdrop which says Tyler's first birthday. After they took a photo they did cake. They sing to Tyler but he smashed his face in his cake.

"Ty-Ty!" Jackie squealed while laughing.

Sam took a photo of all their reactions, and then Fallon wiping his face while Jackie and Liam were laughing. 

It was a wild adventure for the first birthday party, but Fallon couldn't help and laugh at everything about this. No it wasn't perfect but it was for sure a memory of a lifetime.

* * *

[Instagram ](https://instagram.com/fallon__dynasty?igshid=zqd7wk6ip4dx)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy this chapter? What was your favorite part?
> 
> Make sure to leave a kudo and a comment, also subscribe to this story to get notifications.


	39. Tyler-Toddler stage -part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallon is asked by her two year old to name all the reasons why she loves Liam and their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter if you do make sure to leave a comment,and a kudo. Happy reading.

**T is for Tyler**

It was a Tuesday night when Fallon and Liam were laying in bed trying to get work done. Fallon was completely stressing over her work and everything that had to get done by night. She felt like there were a million things to get finished and it was all needed in the next hour.

When Liam had gotten home at five that evening, he could tell Fallon was stressing from the moment he walked into the room. He fed the kids, and put their two year old son and six year old daughter in bed.

When he went to Fallon’s office, he made her get ready for bed so she didn’t spend hours on the project in her office. He knew if he didn’t get her to relax now she would spend hours in exactly the same place where he found her when he got off for work.

Three hours goes by and Liam was reading his book off his Kindle while Fallon was still working. It was completely silent but everything was still. Liam looked over to see Fallon looking at him.

"I'm done." Fallon whispered with a smile on her face. Liam then turned to face her and kissed her lips. Fallon smiled as she closed her computer and then Fallon was on top of him, while unbuttoning his shirt he still had from a work meeting. He then took off her silk pajama top leaving her with nothing but a bra and her pajama pants.

But before the two of them could get any further into this. They heard the door opening and a little voice coming into the room. The two of them being scared to death it would be Jackie, Fallon jumped off of Liam and put her shirt on as Liam buttoned his pants and shirt.

“Mommy” Tyler said while opening the door. “Hey buddy.” Fallon said as she saw Tyler dragging his little blanket to were Fallon and Liam's bed was.

“Mama, why are you up?” Tyler asked. Liam chuckles as he lifts Tyler into their bed. “I could ask you the same question bubs.” Fallon whispered as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I woke up and I missed you mommy so I came to you and Daddy's bedroom." Tyler whispered to Fallon while sitting in her lap.

"Aww bubba I missed you too." Fallon whispered while rubbing his back. "Daddy can we play a game tomorrow like we did while mommy was working?" Tyler asked Liam.

"Sure." Liam said as he rubbed Fallon's leg. "Daddy and I played a thing called baseball." Tyler explained to Fallon. "Oh yeah." Fallon asked as she yawned a little.

"You tiwed?" Tyler asked all concerned. "Kind of yeah. What about I put you to bed?" Fallon said as she got out from the bed. "But Mama. I want to stay with you all night." Tyler wind to his mom.

"I know but what if I stay with you until you fall asleep?" Fallon asked him. Tyler agreed to this but still looked sad he had to go away from his mom.

Fallon picked up Tyler and brought him down the hallway to his room. "Can you lay with me?" Tyler asked as he got all his stuffed animals on top the bed. "How can I lay with you if you are putting your stuffed animals on top of your bed?" Fallon asked with a small chuckle.

"I saved you a spot. Don't wowwy." Tyler said as he patted the bed. Fallon turned off the lights and laid with him in bed.

It was quiet for a few minutes until Tyler said something that shocked Fallon. "Mommy, why do you love Daddy?" Tyler asked. Fallon laid there in shock as she thought about what her two year old had just said to her. He was only two and six months but she didn't really expect this question from him.

"Because your Dad is caring towards others and he makes his time like mine. He is selfless which means he puts others first." Fallon whispered as she rubbed his arm. "I love Daddy because he teaches me new things. Like spowts, I want to leawn mowe from Daddy just like Jackie does." Tyler explained to her.

"Do you think he can teach me tomowwow?" Tyler asked with a concerned face that made Fallon laugh at. "I bet he can if you get some sleep." Fallon told him. "I'm not sleepy." Tyler said with a little yawn and was slowly closing his eyes.

"You aren't?" Fallon asked. "Yes, I mean no,I want to hear more of why you love all of me and even Jackie." Tyler told her.

Fallon rolled her eyes but started naming the reasons. "Reason number one is I love how much Jackie and you love one another. It is a sweet bond you two have. Reason number two is you never seem to make me laugh even when I have a bad day.

Reason number three is you look like your Daddy. Even with your blonde hair, I can see him in you. But you are starting to get my personality.Which is honestly scary."

Fallon was saying all these things but when she was about to get to the fourth reason, she looked down to see Tyler was sleeping. Instead of stopping all together, she decided to give five reasons just in case he was still up.

"Reason number four is you never seem to fail to make me bore with all your questions, you could keep all of us up with all your questions. To be honest with you, I never thought I would fall for any other boy but here you are. The last reason is that you are young and you are innocent. I hope that never goes away." Fallon said as she kissed his head. But instead of leaving she cuddled with him and fell asleep.

About thirty minutes goes by and Liam walks into the room to see if Fallon would come back but he finds her asleep next to Tyler. He softly gets a blanket that was in a bucket and puts it on Fallon. He kisses her forehead and she cuddles more into Tyler.

This was one of the many reasons why Liam loves Fallon and with that thought he walked out of their toddler's bedroom and shuts the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was your favorite part, also in this little toddler stage it will be two parts then it will be U. Then V will come after this which if you know what that stands for it will probably be a big change in these stories.


	40. Tyler-Toddler stage -part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last stage for the toddler stage, then onto U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter if you do leave a kudo and a comment at the end.

**T is for Tyler**

“Oh, Daddy.” Tyler said as he raced down the stairs but slowly stopped as he saw his mom giving him a look. But instead of stopping, the three year old smirked as he ran down the stairs again. “Tyler Myles Ridley.” Fallon said in a warning tone. “Oooo you are about to get into trouble….” Liam said with a goofy smile.

“Sorry,Mama.” Tyler said with a small smile. “Now why were you calling me?” Liam said as he saw the little baseball bat in his son's hand. “Want to play?” Tyler asked his Dad without saying anything Liam picked up Tyler and put him over his shoulder. “Daddy, put me down.” Tyler said while laughing.

Jackie then came downstairs to see all of this. “Sissy! Save me.” Tyler said dramatically as Fallon then kissed his cheek. She then hugged Jackie as she came closer to the three of them.

“Hey, what about me?” Liam asked Fallon. Fallon then laughed and kissed Liam on the lips. “Gwoss!! Jackie I beg of you. Help me. I didn’t mean to wun down the stairs. Don’t punish me for it.” Tyler said.

Jackie started laughing while Liam rolled his eyes and put Tyler on the floor. “Fal.” Liam whispered. “Hm?” Fallon said as she bit her lip to try not to laugh on how dramatic her son was. “I think he is catching on to your attitude.” Liam said. “You aren’t wrong.” Fallon said as she got closer to Liam’s lips and kissed him.

“I can still see you.” Tyler complained on the floor with his eyes covered with his little hands. “Alright, you want to play baseball now?” Liam asked as Tyler jumped up. “Let’s go!” Tyler yelled as he got up and grabbed his Dad’s hand.

“Mommy, Jackie. Please play with us.” Tyler asked. Jackie agreed while Fallon stood there unsure. “I don’t know.” Fallon said. “Do you not know how to play?” Tyler asked her. “It’s not that.” Fallon told him. “Well, Daddy can teach you.” Tyler said while grabbing her hand.

“I-” Fallon started to say but then looked down at Tyler to see him giving her the puppy dog eyes. “Alright,alright.” Fallon said with a laugh.

“Yayy!” Tyler said while letting go of his parent’s hand and grabbing his baseball bat,gloves, and Jackie’s hand while running out the door.

“You ready,Babe?” Liam said as Fallon watched the two kids run out. “I guess.” Fallon said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “It is not real baseball, mostly for what a three year old can handle.” Liam said as he pushed her against the wall. “Well, that makes me feel better.” Fallon told him and gave him a wink. “Let me just get my shoes and-” She started saying.

Out of nowhere, Liam picked her and ran out the door. “Liam Ridley!” Fallon yelled and both of the kids were staring at them. “Put me down!” Fallon screamed while laughing.

Liam softly put her down and she gave him a look a death glare. “You are not funny.” Fallon told him.

The two kids on the other side of the yard were enjoying this by laughing at what they just saw. “They think I am funny.” Liam said while laying down beside her. “Well you aren’t.” Fallon told him. “Take that back.” Liam said while rolling over to face her.

“No.” Fallon said stubbornly. Liam started tickling her stomach and Fallon started laughing. “Stop it!” She screamed at him. “Do you want to sleep on the couch?” Fallon screamed at him while laughing.

Liam tickles her for a few more seconds and then stops to a Fallon completely out of breath. “What are you five?” Fallon asked once she somewhat caught her breath.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Liam said as Fallon got up. “I am going to put on my shoes.” Fallon said while brushing up the dirt off of her. Liam slapped her butt. “Liam stop it.” Fallon whispered and walked away.

But even if Tyler was wondering where his mom was going,Fallon and Liam knew Liam was most definitely not sleeping on the couch tonight and Liam was also most definitely not going to stay in their room to just teach her baseball when they were alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about this one? Next one will be the U and the V is going to come up. Make sure to leave a kudo and a comment on what you thought about this.


	41. Beauty isn't what you wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> U is for Ugly

**U is for ugly**

"Mommy" Jackie who was four said as she walked into her parent's bathroom to find Fallon doing her makeup and Liam messing with her hair.

"Yes baby?" Fallon said as she slapped Liam's hand."I am just playing with your hair." Liam stated.

"Mommy, do you feel ugly?" Jackie said as she sat down on the floor. 

Fallon looked down at Jackie, kind of shocked that her daughter asked her that.

"What do you mean?" Fallon asked her as she turned to her.

"There was this kid at my school, and he said that girls put on makeup when they feel ugly, Mommy, do _you_ feel ugly?" Jackie asked as she walked over to her mom.

"No." Fallon said as she watch her daughter sitbdown in lip even if she had half her makeup on. She wanted to teach her daughter more about what it was like to put on makeup. 

They talked about it before but Jackie never seemed interested in it which always made Fallon sad. Since she always wanted her daughter to be interested in that kind of stuff.

Fallon then took out a red lipstick and opened it up. "Here sit right here." Fallon told her as she picked her up and put her on the edge of the bathtub.

"Now, I know you have only been going to school for two months but here is something they don't teach you. What makeup really is." Fallon explained to her.

"Mommy may wear makeup but it isn't because I think I'm ugly. Some days it may help but it is to _help_ your confidence grow. I know that I don't need makeup for many reasons." Fallon said as she put lipstick on her daughter's face.

"Do some girls think they are ugly without makeup on?" Jackie asked as Fallon put the lipstick down. 

"Well, yeah. But some girls don't know that what makes them beautiful isn't exactly the makeup on their face or the clothes they wear. I have tons and tons of clothes and shoes but it's because I truly love how I feel in them." Fallon said.

"And you see _weren't_ ugly _before_ and you _definitely_ aren't ugly now. You don't need makeup to hide what you don't like on your face. Just remember that." Fallon said as she kissed her daughter's red lips. 

"Mommy?" Jackie asked as she put her hand on Fallon's face. "I think you are very beautiful but also really smart.Even smarter than Daddy." She said and then hugged Fallon.

Fallon smiled as she knew it was a small lesson but she hoped her daughter knew something from it. 

"Well, I think Daddy _knows_ I am smarter than him." Fallon said while looking at Liam with a wink. 

"And thank you baby girl." Fallon said as Jackie got up off from the bathtub.

As Jackie walked out of the bathroom. Liam was giving Fallon a look. "What?" Fallon asked. Liam walked over to her and kissed her. 

"I ... _know_ …. you... are... a ...million ….times ...smarter... than ..me." Liam said as he while each words he kissed all the way down her neck.

Fallon laughed as he picked her up and put her on the bathroom counter. "Liam." She said with a laugh.

Just then Jackie walked in. " Daddy,Mommy. I need this lipstick off of me." Jackie said not knowing what was happening.

Liam and Fallon looked at each other while laughing nervously. They were _lucky_ she was only four but she could have easily caught on if they got further.

Fallon then wiped her daughter's little red lips. "Alright go play for a little bit." Liam told her. "Ok!" Jackie said while running out of the bathroom. 

Liam then followed behind her to lock the bedroom door and bathroom door. He rushed towards Fallon as he had a goofy expression on his face.

"And where were we?" Liam said as Fallon rolled her eyes. "Liam she is in the other room-" Fallon started said with a laugh as Liam interrupted her with a kiss.

"I locked the door." Liam said. "What are you a teenager again?" Fallon said amused at his actions. "Maybe." Liam said as he picked her up. 

"Alright five minutes." Fallon said to him. "I need to finish my make-" Fallon said as he put her on the bed. "You don't need makeup or clothes for that matter. We had that discussion with our four year old." Liam told her.

"Yeah but maybe not like the way you have in mind." Fallon said with a smirked. "Plus we have a four year old who almost walked in on us." Fallon reminded him. "Yeah yeah." Liam said as he kissed her lips.

"Well maybe ten minutes." Fallon whispered to him.


	42. Valerie- Part One- Fallon's pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallon gets into a car wreck while being six months pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoy this chapter. We are finally seeing what will happen with Valerie.

**V is for Valerie**

  
Fallon who was six months pregnant was standing at the stairway, calling for her ten year old daughter. Liam had taken Tyler to school earlier that morning. However, Jackie started later than him since she was in middle school.

Fallon had a meeting in about an hour and was getting impatient with her daughter's lack of time management.   
  
“Come on,Jackie,We need to go.” Fallon told Jackie as she slowly came downstairs with tears in her eyes. “Mom,I don’t feel good.” Jackie told her as she hugged Fallon’s side. 

“Do you have a fever?” Fallon asked her as she felt her forehead with the back of her hand. “I think so, I feel like I could get sick too.” Jackie told her. “Well, you do feel a little warm.” Fallon said as she put her hand down.

“Well, I have a meeting which will probably last a good few hours.” Fallon said while getting out her phone.

“I will just text your Dad to come home and I am sure James can take care of you til he gets home. How about I give you some medicine before I go?” Fallon said while going into the kitchen to get some medicine. 

  
As they finished it, Fallon told Jackie to go upstairs and get some rest then she walked out the door to go to her meeting.

Fallon then started to drive but as she was only fifteen minutes away, a car slammed into her side of the car.To Fallon it felt like slow motion, like what the way you see in a movie. She didn’t know what to do but the last feeling she had was her holding her belly,hoping her baby girl in her was going to be ok.

Then everything was completely black.

* * *

When Fallon woke up, she felt someone holding her hand and rubbing her arm. She slowly opened her eyes and felt pain throughout her body.

But she turned her head to see Liam was the one holding her hand and rubbing her arm as well.However,he was looking down at his feet with tears coming down his face.

“Liam?” Fallon whispered. “Hey.You’re up.” Liam said as he wiped his tears away and smiled at her. “What happened?” Fallon asked.

“There was a car that smashed on your side of the car but it didn’t hit your door like it did with Jackie’s door. I was surprised to see she wasn’t in there. But I probably should have checked my text messages but I was working on my book and-” Liam was saying in a panicked voice but stopped as he felt Fallon squeezing his hand while making a uncomfortable facial expression.

“Are you ok?” Liam asked as he got up. “No something is wrong.” Fallon said as Liam ran out of the door to get a doctor and nurse. 

Fallon could hear Liam's voice calling to all of the doctors and nurses. But she couldn't focus on what he was saying due to the amount of pain that was happening. When they eventually came back to her. Fallon was in so much pain that she was screaming.

“Fallon we are going to do the best we can do to make the pain go away.” The doctor informed her. Liam kissed her lips and turned Fallon's head as the doctor got the shot ready to stop the condtradions. 

“Fallon, look at me.” Liam said as he saw his wife completely in tears from how much pain that was happening. 

Fallon looked at him and they did something that they haven’t done a lot but it helps during the times they were struggling which was putting their noses on one another.

“Fallon we are going to put this IV up, your arm. Intravenous fluid and some terbutaline” The nurse informs her as she grabbed her left arm from where Liam wasn’t at. 

“Liam keep doing what you are doing.” The doctor informs him. Fallon almost turned her head but Liam put his fingers on Fallon’s chin to move to face him. “Just look at me.” Liam told her. 

Fallon could feel the pain across her body as the Iv came into her arm. She grimmest as she tried not to move her arms. She knew Liam and the doctors were saying encouragement to her but all she could focus on at this moment was whether her baby ok or not. 

* * *

After it was over, Fallon and Liam stayed like this for a little bit until Liam crawled into bed with her. “I wonder if she is ok.” Fallon whispered. “I think they said they are going to wait til the Iv kicked in.Which could be an hour.” Liam told her. 

“I have a feeling she is ok but I hope nothing is actually wrong.” Fallon said as she put her hand on her stomach. “I just want her to be healthy.” Fallon said as she could feel herself crying again.

“Hey. It’s ok. I will still be here with you no matter what happens to her.” Liam told her as she put her head on his shoulder.

It was two hours later and Fallon had woke up in less pain than she was before. A doctor then came into the room with a cart and her computer. She smiled at the couple as she walked in to ask Fallon questions.

“How are you feeling?” The doctor said as she got out the gel bottle to do a ultrasound.

“Scared.” Fallon said. “Well, let’s check on this baby, shall we?” The doctor said as she put the gel on Fallon’s stomach and checked if she was dilated or not.

It was a few seconds til the doctor would say anything but it was the _longest_ few seconds of Liam and Fallon’s life. 

“Well we have some _good_ news and some _bad_ news, the good news is baby girl is healthy and moving around however the bad news is you are four centimeters dilated.So we are most likely going to keep you here til the birth.” The doctor said.

“So I have to _stay_ here for another two to three months?” Fallon asked in horror. "I have two other kids to take care of." Fallon informed them.

“Well, yes but only because you are already having signs with labor we just want to make sure you two are safe.” The doctor said to her. 

Fallon sighed and put her head back. She was definitely angry at this situation. “Hey.” Liam whispered to her as he wiped her tears away. “I don’t want to do bedrest again and what about Jackie and Tyler.” Fallon said to him.

“I know. We will find a way But baby girl is still ok, that is a good thing, right?” Liam told her. “We will find a way to make this work.” Liam whispered gently to her.

“We had gone through worse.” Fallon whispered with a small laugh. “That’s the _spirit_.” Liam whispered as he kissed her forehead.

They knew this wasn’t _ideal_ situation for the two of them but they knew that _somehow_ they would get through the next few months. It was just going to take a lot of patient and love for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Make sure to leave a comment saying what you think about this part and a kudo if you haven't done so already.
> 
> Stay tune for part 2 of Valerie.


	43. Valerie- Part Two- Fallon's pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallon and Liam find out a way to make their situation work with Jackie and Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the second part of the letter V.

**V is for Valerie**

Liam walked into the front door of his house to get Fallon and his things for the week. It had been two days since the accident but it was time to get new clothes for the two of them.

Fallon told Liam that it was ok if he slept the night at their home so that he can tell the kids what was happening. He knew she was right when she started to list the reasons of why he should go there sooner then later.

One of them being Jackie. She would have different feeling then Tyler since she could have gotten kill if she was in the car with Fallon. Her emotions were probably all over the place due to the piece of information.

That’s why when Liam walked in he wasn’t shocked to find Tyler running to him while Jackie slowly walked towards him with a tired expression on her face.The last time he saw her was when she was getting sick in the bathroom while the hospital called him due to the car accident.

“Daddy!” Tyler yelled as he ran into Liam’s arms. Liam picked him up, thankful for the hug that his son just gave him. Tyler put his chin on Liam’s shoulder as Liam felt his eye start to water from all the emotions he had been feeling for the past fourty-eight hours. 

Jackie said nothing as she walked over and hugged his side. That’s when it really hit Liam with tears running down his face. Jackie took his hand as the three of them walked upstairs with Tyler looking at Sam who was sadly looking at the three of them not saying anything. 

Sam,Blake, and Alexis were taking turns on watching the kids. Tonight Sam was just stepping back and letting Liam take over for the night then fill in the details when he was ready to do so.

* * *

As Liam walked into Tyler’s bedroom he knew Sam had already told the kids to get ready for bed so now he just had to put him to bed. Both of the kids laid on each side of Liam as he wiped his tears away.

“Is mommy ok?” Tyler asked. Liam sighed as he tried to find the words to explain to his kids what was happening.

“Mommy got into a car accident which caused the baby some problems. When the baby is coming, it is called this thing called labor and mommy is having signs of labor.Which isn't supposed to happen for another three months.” Liam told them as best as he could. 

“Is she going to be ok?” Tyler asked with a horrified look on his face. “She will be. But that's why she is in the hospital.” Liam said to him. “It’s going to be different for a few months but it will get better as the baby girl is born.” He said to both of them.

“Can we visit Mom?” Jackie asked. “Yeah.” Liam said with a small smile. Tyler yawned and Liam knew it was time to put Tyler in bed and see how Jackie was doing.

“Ok,buddy. We can see mommy in the morning but you need to get some sleep.” Liam said as he got up. “Can Jackie stay with me?” Tyler asked him. Before Jackie could answer, Liam answered for her. “No, Jackie and I need to talk.” Liam said as he tuck Tyler in.

“Goodnight.” Tyler whispered and closed his eyes. “Goodnight bubs.” Liam said as he turned off the lights. “Night Ty.”Jackie said to him.

* * *

Jackie and Liam quietly walked over to Fallon and Liam’s bedroom.Liam kneel down on the ground as he wiped a tear away from Jackie's eyes.

“I feel like it is my fault.” Jackie whispered. “What no.” Liam said in shock. “But if she never got in the car then she would be with me right now.” Jackie said as she started to hiccup. “If you got in the car then you would have gotten hurt.” Liam told her. “I want Mom.” Jackie whispered with a small hiccup. 

“Aw baby.” Liam whispered. “Can we go see her now?” Jackie whispered. “You know. It’s eight thirty right now and I’m sure your mom needs a smile.” Liam said to her. He knew for the next few months, it was going to be hard for all of them especially Fallon.

Liam softly got up and got his bags for him and Fallon. He then walked out the bedroom door as Jackie followed him to go downstairs.

Sam then got up as he saw Liam come the stairs. “I am going to take Jackie down to the hospital since the visiting hours ends at ten.” Liam explained. “Oh ok. Update me when you ready?” Sam asked. “For sure.” Liam told him.

* * *

When Liam and Jackie arrived at the hospital, Liam knocked on the door as he saw Fallon’s eyes closed.

Due to all the medicine and every contractions was making her drain. Fallon was concerned because she knew the doctors said that the baby was ok but Fallon felt like something wasn’t right.

“Knock.Knock.” Liam said as he walked in. “Hey.” Fallon whispered sleepily as she slowly opened her eyes. “I got our stuff and a little company.” Liam said as Jackie walked in.

“Oh yay.” Fallon said as Jackie came to her side and that’s when Jackie broke down. “Here. Sit with me.” Fallon told her as she scooted over. “Is it ok if I lay here?” Jackie asked as she pointed at the heart monitor and all the different plugs around them. “Yeah.I promise it is safe.” Fallon whispered to her. 

Jackie laid down beside Fallon and Liam went to the other side of the room.

“I'm sorry.” Jackie said. “Hey no need to be sorry.” Fallon said. “But if I came with you or if you stayed with me then you would be home and-” Jackie started to ramble to the point where she couldn’t breathe.

“Jackie Rose Ridley.” Fallon said in a firm voice. That’s when Jackie stopped talking, “You were sick and if you did come and the accident happen then something could have happened to you. I am ok right now and all this will get better soon.” Fallon told her. “You promise?” Jackie said. “Yes I promise.” Fallon told her.

Jackie and Fallon laid with each other without saying anything. The next thing Fallon felt was when Liam picked up Liam since it was closed to visiting hours being over. 

“Hey,sorry. It is almost time for us to go.But, I will come back in the morning with Tyler.” Liam whispered as Jackie snuggled more on his shoulder.

“Ok. I will be here Fallon told him. He then kissed her lips which made Fallon even more depressed to be in this hostipal bed.

“I love you.” He whispered to her. “I love you too.” She replied sleepily as she closed her eyes again.Liam smiled sadly at her as he walked out the room to the car with Jackie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. If you enjoyed make sure to leave a comment based of your thoughts so far.


	44. Valerie- Part Three- Fallon's pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V is for Valerie

Fallon was bored out of her mind as she was waiting for Liam to come into the hospital room. 

She tried not to get jealous over the fact that her husband got to do normal things while she was probably stuck at the hospital for a few more days just to be able to go home and be stuck on bed rest for around another two months.

Fallon missed her kids, she only got to see them twice a week and it has been a month since she had been admitted into the hospital.

The first time she saw Tyler after being in the hospital for a day, she thought she scared the kid half to death with all the wires that were on her. 

One thing that Fallon felt whenever she thought about her kids is guilt. Guilt over not being there for them. Guilt for not being able to stay strong for them. But most of the Guilt for not doing the things she used to do. 

Hug and kiss them goodnight, listen to their rant about their days, or hear their laughter echo across the house. 

Fallon had forgotten how accustomed she was with those things before she got admitted. Because now all she hears is the beeping of the machine and the tv echoing as she went off and on of sleep. 

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door and she looked up to find Liam, Jackie, and Tyler standing in front of her. 

"Hi, Mommy," Tyler said as he ran up to her. 

"Hey, baby," Fallon whispered as he got on the bed and he started to hug her. 

"I missed you." He whispered into her neck. "I missed you too buddy." 

She looked over at Jackie who was nervously playing with her fingers and watching the two of them. Every time that Jackie came to visit Fallon it was like she was scared that she would somehow hurt her in some weird way.

But Fallon didn't know how to make Jackie feel comfortable to be around her while she was in the hospital. If she wasn't even comfortable being in the hospital herself.

She smiled at Jackie as Liam walked over and kissed her cheek. "How are you feeling, today?"

"Bored out of my mind," Fallon whispered. "What did I even do when I didn't do work?"

"That's... a ...great ….question," Liam mumbled as he kissed her lips in between every word.

Every kiss felt safe to her like she wasn't stuck in this hospital and she wasn't scared over something being wrong with the baby. 

She knew at the end of the day, she just wanted to be with Liam and she wanted him to take all this pain she was feeling away. She wanted him to hold her and to continue to kiss her and every part of her body.

She then looked at Tyler who's head was buried into her shoulder blade and had his eyes closed. But when she looked over at Jackie she was still just standing there and looking uncomfortable like she has been doing for the past month. 

Fallon thought the first time that Jackie came to the hospital, she made it clear that this was a car accident and it wasn’t her fault. But as she was watching her daughter now she felt like Jackie thought it was still her fault for not going to school that day.

"Jackie come here," Fallon whispered as Liam sat on the chair. Jackie obeyed as she walked over to her mom. 

"Are you going to get out soon?" Jackie whispered. 

"If everything is ok then yes. I should be out tomorrow." 

"Will you still have to be on bed rest?" Jackie asked. 

Fallon nodded her head. "But everything will be over once the baby is born." 

Jackie kissed her mom's cheek as the doctor walked in.

"Hello Mrs.Ridley, I am Doctor Smith and we have some good news." The doctor said as Fallon watched her two kids and Liam nervously look at the doctor.

"Alright," Fallon said.

"Well, the good news is you should be released tomorrow morning after filling out some paperwork that needs to be done. However, the only thing we request is that you don't work till the end of your pregnancy and that you try to stay in bed as much as you can."

Fallon smiled at Tyler who's head had popped up when hearing this. "So Mommy can come home now?" He yelled excitedly. 

The doctor laughed as Fallon and Liam tried to get him to be a little bit quieter. But Fallon couldn’t help but smile at him.

On the inside, she was feeling the same way. She just wanted to be home with Liam and her kids. She wanted to kiss her five and ten-year-old goodnight and she wanted to be with Liam when she went to bed. 

She couldn't wait to be with Liam at night instead of being alone with the TV at one in the morning that played countless reruns of Friends.

"Great thank you," Liam said as he smiled at the doctor. 

Dr.Smith walked out as Tyler was excitingly started to talk about Fallon coming home. 

Fallon rubbed Jackie's arm as she looked a little bit nervous but smiled at Liam as he watched their kids interact with the fact that Fallon was coming home soon.

Liam sat on a small part of the bed to kissed Fallon and she smiled as he kissed her cheek softly then kissed her forehead. 

"I can't wait to be with you in our bed tonight," Liam whispered into her ear.

"I can't wait to be with you in our bed either. " Fallon whispered with a chuckle.

Fallon kissed him back and then grabbed Jackie's hand and kissed it.

One thing that Fallon knew was the fact that even though she wasn't home for the past month, she felt as if it was her fault that she couldn't do those things that she normally would do. But she was constantly being reminded that she was loved by the little family that Liam and she were creating.

She then smiled as she felt a little kick from outside her stomach. She took Liam's hand and placed it on her stomach. "I guess baby wants to join the fun," Tyler said as he placed his face into her belly.

"Hi, baby." 

Fallon laughed as she felt the baby kick at the sound of her son's voice.

Liam played with her hair as Jackie smiled up at her mom. "So you can come home?"

"Well, you heard the doctor." Fallon teased her as she smiled up at Liam.

Jackie softly moved towards Fallon's stomach and started talking. Fallon smiled at this since it was the first time she had seen her daughter interact with her belly in a long time.

She then looked up at Liam who surprised her with a bunch of kisses from her lips then a little towards her neck.

"I love you." He whispered. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no upload but I hope this chapter can help me be forgiven by the fact I haven't published a story since October? Make sure to comment on what you think about this chapter!


	45. Valerie- Part Four- Fallon's pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V is for Valerie

When Fallon came home she felt a sense of relief. She could do everything she had been wanting to do now and she forgot what the pleasure of that was like. She has forgotten the feeling of coming home and seeing the mansion she and Liam had bought that now felt like years ago.

A few hours ago, Liam had came to the hospital to pick her up, just by himself to check her out. But as soon as they pulled up to the mansion Tyler came running down the steps.

“Mama! You are home.” Tyler said running down the steps. “Hey, buddy,” Fallon said as she kissed his cheek.

She looked at the mansion and felt some type of way when she saw it. This is everything that she has been waiting for the past month, to get out of the ridiculous hospital clothes and just climb into bed.

But once again, something inside of her just felt pain. The pain of not knowing what she was going to do next. The pain of not knowing how long her body will let her stay at home. The pain of not knowing if the baby was going to be home after the birth.

Her thoughts stopped when she felt Tyler’s little hands tangled into hers.

“Jackie is inside, Mama. We have been waiting for you for what feels like forever!”

“Have you now?” Fallon said with a laugh as she watched Liam grabbed her suitcases from the trunk.

Fallon could see Liam’s smile as he watched the two interact with one another and Jackie came out and hugged Fallon.

She could feel his eyes watching her every move as Fallon played with Jackie’s hair as all four of them were walking up the stairs.

“Mama, do you have to go back to the hospital tonight?” Tyler asked.

“No, hopefully I don’t have to go back till your brother or sister is really ready to come out.”

“Can I sleep with you tonight?”

“Sure,” Fallon said as she kissed the top of his head. She watched as Liam took her suitcases upstairs and Fallon felt this sense of relief.

Later, that night after Liam cooked them a meal and he got Tyler ready for bed. Fallon started to watch old shows on their bedroom’s television.

She watched as Jackie came in and climbed into bed with her. Fallon rested her cheek on the side of her daughter’s face.

“What made you fall in love with Daddy?”

Fallon brushed her fingers along her daughter’s face as she thought for a moment.

“I think what made me fall for your Dad was the fact that he would do anything for me no matter what.”

“Does he still do that?”

“Yeah, he does. It is one of the things I love most about him.”

“Even when you weren’t together with him?”

“I think when I wasn’t together with him...I somehow fell harder for your Dad than I would ever like to admit.”

Liam walked in with a smile as Tyler ran to the bed screaming and flopped on the mattress.

Jackie rolled her eyes as she watched this and Fallon smiled.

“Come here, you,” Fallon said as she took his hand and pulled him closer to her.

She smiled up at Liam as she saw him shirtless and in boxers.

He smirked at her as he saw where her eyes were leading to. Too bad she was seven months pregnant and had two other kids in the room or else she most definitely would not let him look like that.

Instead of doing, what her heart so desperately wanted to do at that moment. She watched as Liam walked up to her and kissed her lips.

“Gross,” Tyler said with an eye roll.

Liam raised an eyebrow and was about to pull away but Fallon took his chin in her hands and kissed him again.

She missed these moments, moments that she never got at the hospital. She missed being in her silky robe and being under her fresh bed sheets with her family.

But most of all, she missed seeing Liam like this and missed all the moments that made her feel complete, made her feel whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is should be a chapter everyday this week, so stay tuned for that!


	46. Valerie- Part Five- Fallon's pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V is for Valerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter til birth

**V is for Valerie**

Fallon was bored out of her mind, nobody ever mention how boring bed rest was until you get about one month laying in the hospital and then you get to go home to only go back on bed rest.

Most of the time what she would do is just watch very old movies that would make her cry and do online shopping while Jackie and Tyler were at school.

Liam was doing his writing in the office but he still came around every couple of hours just to check up on her and see what clothes she liked for the baby, even though they didn’t know the gender yet.

“You know we could always ask what the gender is. “ Liam reminded Fallon as she put a few of the baby clothes in her shopping cart.

“And why would I do that?” Fallon asked as Liam got on the bed to be closer to her.

“It would help you shop and maybe I don’t know make it less ex-“

“Liam,” Fallon whispered while giving him a look.

“Fallon,” Liam whispered as he kissed her lips.

Liam was about to get up when Fallon pulled his shirt for him to get closer to her. He was so close now that their noses were touching and their eyes were locked on one another. “You know the other day when I came home. I realized I had really missed seeing you shirtless.”

“Oh yeah?” Liam said while raising his eyebrows. “Oh yeah. Maybe it’s the hormones talking but I really can’t _wait_ for this baby to get here so I can do more than just kissing your lips.”

Liam then slowly but softly put the laptop on the floor and pulled her close to him.

Once they started kissing again, they couldn’t stop and for a quick second, the two forgot the fact that Fallon was pregnant as she started to unbutton the shirt that he had on.

He smirked at her as he took off her nightgown but then the two were suddenly reminded by the baby in Fallon’s stomach when Fallon groaned from a hard kick that the baby placed on her rib cage.

“You ok?” Liam breathlessly asked her as he pushed a piece of brown hair out of her face.

“Your kid just reminded me that he or she is in there by kicking my rib cage like a _soccer_ _ball_ ,” Fallon whispered with her eyes closed and breathless from the amount of pain the kick caused and mix with the fact the make out session took her breath away.

Liam watched as Fallon put the back of her head on the bedframe and he slowly moved towards her belly.

“You couldn’t let _us_ get a minute alone?” Liam whispered to the belly with a kiss. Then he kissed her ribcage then all the way to her neck and then her lips.

“God, I can’t wait till this pregnancy is over,” Fallon muttered with tears in her eyes.

“I know, Fal. Trust me I know.”

“I feel like I can’t do anything right in this pregnancy, I can’t walk to the kitchen without feeling breathless, I couldn’t be home for a month because of that car wreck, I can’t do work for another four months. I can’t smell some things without feeling nauseous, and most of all I can’t do this without ending up in tears and pain.”

Liam sighed as he took her hands and kissed the top of every finger. “I still find you very very attractive.”

Fallon rolled her eyes at him and watched him kissed her fingers. “Well _obviously_ or else we wouldn’t be here.” Fallon deadpanned.

“Feisty.”

“Sorry. I just-“

Fallon couldn’t say anything because Liam softly took her bra off. She looked up at him confused but he started to kissed her very lightly till he got to her underwear.

He softly took those off and Fallon watched him again as he kissed her softly from the feet up to her lips.

“You are very very beautiful, pregnant or not.”

Fallon could feel her hormones take over as she felt her face turn red and her eyes started to water.

“You know that right?”

Fallon softly nodded her head as she let out a laugh. “But you aren’t getting me pregnant ever again you _do_ know that right.” Fallon retorted.

“Oh, trust me I know,” Liam whispered as she kissed her lips again.

Suddenly, Liam’s phone started to ring from the nightstand.

He leaned over and grabbed it and saw it was the school calling. “This is Liam Ridley.”

“Daddy.” Liam could hear Jackie say through the phone. “Jackie, what’s wrong?”

“Is Mom there?”

“Yeah, she is right next to me. Are you ok?”

“I need to talk to her.”

Liam looked at Fallon who’s eyes had got ten times wider since he picked up the phone. He covered the speaker so Jackie couldn’t hear what he had to say.

“It’s Jackie, she wants you.”

Fallon grabbed the phone from him.

“Hey, baby. What’s wrong?”

“I think I need to come home?” Jackie whispered.

“Why is that?” Fallon asked concerned.

“I um, I um…”

“Jackie?”

“I got my period?” Jackie whispered with a questionable tone in her voice.

Fallon let out a small smile as she thought about what to say next. “Ok, your Dad will come to pick you up. Just ask the nurse for some items and we can talk about this when you get home.”

“Ok, tell him to hurry.”

“I will. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Fallon hanged up the phone and handed it to Liam. “You need to pick up Jackie.”

Liam picked up Fallon’s bra and underwear and handed them to her. Then he started to put on his shirt.

“We went from lovers to parents real quick, Fal,” Liam said with a wink.

“Haha.” Fallon deadpanned as she put on her silky white nightgown.

Liam kissed her lips and then smiled at her. “I will be right back.” He whispered in her ear and then walked out the door.

When Jackie got home, Fallon could hear Jackie’s footsteps up to the little girl’s room then a door slamming.

Fallon got up confused and walked over to her daughter’s bedroom.

“Jackie?”

Silents filled the room as she walked towards her daughter’s bed.

“Hey,” Fallon whispered as she rubbed the girl’s back.

“I hate this feeling,” Jackie mumbled into her pillow.

“I know, you do but that’s the fun part about growing up,” Fallon whispered sympathetically.

“When does it stop?” Jackie asked as she rolled over for her mom to lay with her.

“When your period is over or when you get pregnant,” Fallon said with a small groan as she laid down next to her daughter.

Fallon pulled her daughter in and kissed the top of her head as Jackie put her head on Fallon’s chest.

It was quiet as Fallon softly rubbed her fingers through her daughter’s hair.

“I got blood on my seat, and the whole class made fun of me.”

Fallon looked down at her with a crazy look in her eyes and then let out a sigh. “I would beat their ass if I wasn’t pregnant.” She muttered under her breath.

“Mom,” Jackie said with a laugh.

“It’s true.”

“Oh don’t I know it.”

“When I was around your age, maybe a year older. I got my first period. My mom didn’t teach me what a period was and I remember Monica looked at me and whispered in my ear that there was a bloodstain on the back of my pants. I was so embarrassed.”

“You were?”

“Oh yeah and let me tell you something. It is completely normal to feel that way. But you just put your head up high and act like nothing embarrassing had happened.”

“That’s what you did?” Jackie asked her.

“Uh, no. I cried because my favorite pants were ruined.” Fallon said with a laugh.

Jackie laughed as she snuggled up closer to her and Fallon kissed her temple.

“It will be ok. You just have to give it time.” Fallon whispered as she watched Jackie’s eyes close. Then Fallon could feel her own eyes closing as well and all the anxious feeling she was feeling for herself, and her daughter went away.


	47. Valerie- Part Six- Fallon's pregnancy

**V is for Valerie**

Fallon was due in less than two weeks and she sure felt like it. She would cry at the most random times and she could feel every kick and every ache in her body.

But she was annoyed by everyone and everything that came her way, especially on bed rest.

Today was especially the day where she felt like killing or harming everything that came her way.

It was five in the morning and Fallon was up because of the kicking in her left side and the snoring on her right side from Liam.

 _Has he always snored this loud?_ Fallon thought to herself.

She then hit Liam on his left side so he could feel the pain she was feeling.

“Liam Ridley, I _swear_ I’m going to _kill_ you,” Fallon yelled. He shot up them.

“What?” He mumbled as he turned to Fallon.

“Are you ok, are you in labor?”

“No. I’m not _ok_. I am in pain because _your_ baby thinking my ribcage is a basketball or something and your snoring is also keeping me up at night.”

Liam sighed as he put his head back on the pillow. Then he felt a hard slap on his arm.

“Get up.”

“What?”

“I said get _your_ lazy _ass_ up,” Fallon said as she pushed him off the bed.

Pregnant or not, Fallon was terrifying in his mind.

“Fine, fine,” Liam said as he got up and saw her glaring at him as he walked out the room.

He went into a guest bedroom, considering the fact there were about ten empty rooms in this house, he was ok if he got kicked out of his room.

He rested his head but on the pillow but then twenty minutes he heard a door open and Fallon walking in.

“Fallon?” He asked as she walked up to him. He could tell she was crying and then pulled her into his arms.

“I can’t do this anymore.” Fallon sobbed into his body. “I know,” Liam said as he kissed the top of her head.

“I haven’t even have a _stupid_ baby shower because I’m due God knows when. I can't go anywhere and I feel as if I am _more_ of a bitch than normal.” Fallon cried.

Liam couldn’t help but smile as he kissed the top of her head. “It’s going to be alright Fallon. I promise, and you know what we can throw an even bigger party for the one year if needed.”

“Does the universe just hate my existence or am I just being punished for all the times I did something to someone. Because my pregnancy has never been easy, Jackie and the bedrest. Tyler and having Jackie to take care of. Now this and all the problems with pregnancy. I swear Liam, something is going to happen to me during birth.”

“Nothing is going to happen to you,” Liam told her softly as he kissed her forehead.

“You don’t know that.”

“You’re right, I don’t. But the baby and you are going to be ok and I will make _damn_ sure of it.” Liam whispered into her ear as he pulled her closer.

It was silent as he could feel Fallon breathing slow down.

He laid both of them down as he pulled her into his arms. They were going to ok, right? He wasn’t being cruel for allowing Fallon to not have a baby shower?

He was surprised Fallon didn’t throw herself a baby shower, to be honest.

But as he fell asleep again, he woke up three hours later to a bloody sheet and his wife not responding to him.

He knew that there would be no baby shower. It was going to be just a shower of pain.


	48. Valerie- Part One- Birth/ Newborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a doctor, I did do research but don't judge me if I am wrong.

“Fallon.” Liam yelled as he shook her awake.

“Damn it, Fallon wake up.” He cried as he race out the room and got his phone, he called 911.

“Daddy?” Tyler asked. “Go back to your room.”

“But-“

“Now.”

Tyler raced back to his room but as he was racing back. Jackie came out to see Fallon laying in bed covered in blood.

“Dad?” Jackie said as he was talking to the operator. That’s when Liam pushed his daughter into Tyler’s bedroom.

He talked to the operator and they took him step by step to try and get her up. But he knew she was either gone or something had really bed happened.

But then he felt her finger tingled into his, and the operator told him that ambulance is down the street.

“You need to stay awake for me.” Liam whispered as he picked her up.

“I feel dizzy.” Fallon whispered as he took her downstairs and saw Ross, their Butler who was shocked by this.

He then him then ambulance sirens from down the street and he carry her outside while yelling to Ross to call Sam immediately.

They all went inside the ambulance and the paramedics knew exactly what to do. But Liam nervously sat there and watched with tears in his eyes.

Was this the end? Was his baby ok? Was Fallon ok? Will things ever be the same?

* * *

When they got to hospital, they rushed Fallon into labor and delivery, Fallon was up and felt as if she needed to push.

“Ok, Fallon you listen to me when we say push you are going to push. The baby’s heart rate is dropping so we are going to need you to push as hard as you can.”

Fallon screamed in pain as she continued to push but when the baby came out there was no cry and Fallon’s heart rate dropped down.

Liam watched as one of the two people he loved most in this world were dying in front of him.

Finally he heard a cry from the baby and nurses racing to Fallon as they put her a oxygen mask.

He looked over at the nurse who were rushing in the baby out of the room.

“What’s the gender?” He asked with tears in his eyes.

“A girl, she is breathing but we are going to run some tests on her now.”

He looked over at Fallon as doctor swarmed over her trying to get her to breathe again.

This can’t be happening.

* * *

About twenty hours later, Fallon still wasn’t up yet. Liam was pacing on the hospital floor, not knowing when she would get up but not knowing if she was fine or not. He didn't want to call everyone until he knew what was happening but he did text Sam to give the kids updates.

He finally walked to the NICU where his daughter was. She had to be in there for twenty-four hours and he hadn’t even got to hold her yet.

He started to regret ever saying he never wanted kids because now being a father to the two kids he did have. He wanted this baby girl more than ever.

He looked at her and saw she had Fallon’s nose and he saw the eye shape like his. He saw his ears but Fallon’s mouth. But yet she was so tiny, tinier than his other kids.

He touched the window and softly whispered to the glass.

“We need you baby. Come on.”

“Mr. Ridley.” A woman asked as she walked over to him.

“That’s me.”

“Your baby girl should be ok, we are taking a close on her health. She is still very tiny. We just got the test for your wife and she has intrapartum haemorrhage . She lost a lot of blood and she is lucky that you brought her in when you did. This is normally cause by the placenta abruption which would explain the bleeding.”

“Will she need surgery?” Liam asked.

“By the looks of it. She should be alright but if things progress this yes she will. We put her on uterotonics right now but right now we are just waiting for her to get up.”

“Thanks.” Liam said as he put his face back on the window. “She will wake up, Mr. Ridley don’t worry.”

He felt tears coming down and he sink to the floor and sobbed.

How could this be happening?

He sat on the floor for hours til somehow he fall asleep.

He woke up a few hours with a crick in his neck and a doctor talking.

“Mr. Ridley?” The same nurse who spoke to her a few hours ago said.

“Yes?”

“You want to see your baby?” She asked as she led him to the NICU where his baby girl was.

“She is a fighter that’s for sure, and as soon as that Mama wakes up we will nurse her but for now. We have to use substance.”

He smiled as the nurse walked out and he saw how saw the baby was. He hold her little fingers as he put his forehead against the glass crib.

“Hey baby girl.” Liam whispered. “This is not how I imagined meeting you. I know your Mommy really wants to hold you as badly as I want to and your siblings too. So, you need to continuing fighting just like Mama.” He whispered , he felt tears come down his face as he kissed his hand wishing it was hers.

* * *

Twenty four hours later after, Liam was sitting next to Fallon staring with a bag of Fritos in his hands.

“I know, you tell me not to eat this stuff… But this is a desperate time.” He whispered as he ate a chip. He sat the bag down and cup his hand on her cheek.

“Come on, Fal. We are all waiting for you to get up.”

As if she could hear him, Fallon sat her hand on his and as a tear fall down her forehead from his eyes.

“You’re right.” Fallon whispered as he looked down into her eyes. “I really don’t want you eating those disgusting corn chips.” She said.

He put his nose against hers and laughed. “God I missed you.” He whispered as he kissed her lips.

“At least there were no brother’s involved.” She said with a laugh.

“That is a very good thing.”

“Is the baby ok?”

“She is great?”

“She?”

“Yeah.”

Fallon let out a smile grin as she kissed his lips.

* * *

A few hours later, their baby girl was healthy enough to be held with her parents.

“Hi there, beautiful.” Fallon whispered as the nurse handed her to her daughter.

“You made quite the appearance, and I even said that Tyler and Jackie.But I think you win.” Fallon said with a chuckle. “I can’t wait to show you, your family and friends. Once we go home, we are going to have so much fun, we can go shopping and I can spoil you rotten.” Fallon whispered with a tear coming down her face.

“Do you do have a name?”

Liam was about to say no but Fallon spoke up.

“Valerie Grace Ridley.”

The nurse spoke something to the two of them but Fallon or Liam couldn’t hear it.

“Valerie?” Liam asked when the nurse was gone. “It means strength and health. I think we need that all we can get.” Fallon said as Liam kissed his daughter’s cheek.

“You bet we do.” Liam said as he then kissed her lips.

The two were safe and healthy and he could already tell his baby girl would be a handful.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? Should I continue?Don't forget a comment and a kudo. I love feedback (: 
> 
> Tumblr-Fullofimagination2020


End file.
